Nothing is something MarikxBakura
by IamTerra
Summary: Bakura has his eyes set on a very attractive yami named Marik while this Marik seems to be sizing up Bakura. Thing is Marik's hikari is getting in the way and confusing his yami even more. Can love possibly exist between Bakura and Marik?
1. Nothing is something

Sitting down next to him I was getting this odd vibe from him. This 'him' I keep referring to is none other then Bakura. My partner in crime for only so long, seemed a little annoyed. What was eating at his soul? Was Ryou being a pain again? I told him many times not to let that ever get to him. Ryou could be a pain without meaning to be and that could be a bit more then just annoying.

"Bakura what's wrong? Not that I care or anything," Hells, I didn't care but I needed to fill up the silence. I had enough of listening to the maddening sounds of nothing. I needed some kind of noise to happen or my urge to flip over the coffee table was going to take over and do just that.

"Nothing is wrong and even if there was I wouldn't tell you," snapped the thief. His words were cold and distant but I was used to such treatment that the effect it left on me was equal to that of a mosquito. Annoying at best but nothing a good swat couldn't fix.

"Nothing is something," it was always that simple. If someone ever told you that nothing was wrong it could only mean that something was indeed wrong and eating at them. Never was I ever to fall for such a lie as 'nothing'. This is how I got everyone, if they ever played the same card as Bakura just did I would always say my little quote; 'Nothing is something'.

The once great king of thieves did not seem to pleased with my wit and a icy glare was my reward. If he wanted to get back at me, glaring was never going to work. That was just like if he were to superglue his fingers together. It would only prove me smarter and give me something to laugh my head off at while he struggled to find a way to undo his own mistake.

"Are you going to tell me what the problem is or do I have to beat it out of you?" With that out I grabbed up a glass object that had a single lily flower in it and faintly waved it about. The white plant swirled about in the narrow glass object while the water in it jumped out a little and onto the floor. "I mean it Bakura, I have this… This uh.. Blunt object and I'm not afraid to use it"

An unimpressed look flashed over his face as he looked the item over in my grasp. "First off, that is called a vase. Second, if you don't stop swinging it about then you're going to spill water everywhere and I know you hate water." Ouch, that blow had a little sting to it. Seemed my mosquito like friend finally decided to bite. I could only hope he wasn't the kind to spread disease but knowing him he either would or he'd keep biting me till he sucked me dry. This only lead me to believe that I was right all, along as usual.

"A vase eh? Hm.. And don't pick on me for my dislike of water for I know you too hate it as well." Bakura was usually right and I had told him of my distaste for the water after he told me of his distaste for it as well. I lifted the glass up just in front of my eyes and glared into the glass, watching the liquid swirl about. It was amazing to be this close to something I hated so terribly much but at the same time it was attracting me to it. I didn't want to fear it. NO! Fear is not the right word, I fear nothing but I did despise it as if this inanimate object was like the pharaoh! I never feared anything and I never will as far as I was concerned on that issue.

I glanced over at Bakura then back to the vase in my hands. Bakura still seemed to be distracted but by what was still the question. Normally he was at least half way opened with me, he knew I had no one to tell things to anyway besides him or Ryou and Ryou always told Bakura everything. The runt never could keep a secret from his dark side so I finally gave up on asking any favors from the hikari.

"Marik.." Hm? What was this? He finally wanted to talk or something? To give him at least half of my attention I forced myself to place the vase back onto the coffee table and looked over at Kura with half opened eyes. "Have you ever wanted something so much that you knew if you ever had it, it would only hurt you but.. It is that very thought of pain that makes your crave for it even more?"

Ra, that was a weird question. It was as if he had just read my mind over my thought of water. I was drawn to it but never could bring myself to even attempt to try and enjoy it anymore. So why did he ask the question though? I didn't say a word, I sat perfectly still, not batting an eye. Just what could he want that would hurt him and cause him to crave more of it?

"I take that as a no. Thank you Marik…" Though his voice sounded just the same I could have sworn he was a little saddened. Just what did I do this time? I didn't even say anything to upset him or was it just my silence that did it?

".. Bakura.. Nothing matters, remember? We had that talk not even a week ago." He had to remember that, we both agreed on it. Nothing matters and nothing ever will or did. "Nothing matters," I repeated to settle it. That was my final decision., no, it was OUR final decision.

Looking back from the corner of my eyes I could see that Bakura was watching me. What for was a good question. Perhaps he thought I was going to jump up and try throwing him through the wall. Now why did I have to think of that, now it was almost tempting.. If only it were someone else of course. Though I knew that my thief king friend was no match for me in strength, it was more of his anger and wit that unnerved me. If he wanted he could put his mind to work and find some clever way to trick me to where I might be defeating myself and I couldn't let him pull that on me. This is one reason I didn't torment him as much as everyone else.

Something warm touched my thigh so naturally I looked down to see what it was. Seemed Bakura's hand decided to rest there as he leaned forward towards the wooden table and plucked out the white lily from the vase with his other hand. The one pale hand on my leg was removed and gently place to cradle the plant. I hate to admit it but I kind of liked the feel of heat that was momentarily there then lost.

"Marik, you remind me faintly of someone." He didn't have to say my name, I was indeed the only one there besides him so it was clear he was talking to me. Then again, by the way he was holding that flower close to his face it was almost like he was talking to it instead.

"Of who?" Who in the world was or could be like me or who was there for me be like them?

"Now that would be telling…" Of course he had to say that! Bakura too had his own little quote. He never liked sharing information he found important unless necessary to his liking. So.. Obviously now it was not time to tell. The next thing I heard was the sound of footsteps to loud to be that of a woman but almost to light to be that of a man.

With the squeal of door hinges in came someone to familiar to be forgotten, after all, this person only shared bodies with me for quite some time till I finally received my own.

"MY FLOWER!" I was about to ask him what about it when I received a sharp crack to the face from my hikari and glared at him when I turned my face back towards him. "You ruined my flower!" Malik hissed accusingly. The hikari's face was getting faintly red from anger as I looked over to Bakura to see that the lily was no longer in his hands. "Give it back to me you-you stupid brut!"

I never got the chance to deny that I didn't have it as he lent closer to me and something slipped from my hands. What, no way! That stupid plant was in Bakura's hands not mine just a moment ago. "Oh hells, you ripped half the petals off! Why do you have to be such a prick and ruin my presents! That was a gift from the pharaoh and you killed it!"

My other half went off on his rants of me being the most vile thing to ever be put on this planet. My thoughts were else where, how did Bakura get that plant into my grasp and why did he do so in the first place?

"I fucking hate you!" screamed my hikari. I looked up to argue and give the rightful blame to Bakura but instead was swatted across the face and viciously attacked with the dying plant. I never thought the steam was hard enough to sting like it did, it actually hurt! Rising from my seat to pelt the 'sweet' hikari of mine and show him true pain, the runt ran out of the room crying. His voice still reverberating in the halls as he ran on about how much he hated me and wished me death, all of this was done of course after he smacked me one last time with the bent stem of his precious plant.

"Bakura why did you do that?" I hissed with my attention now directed onto the other yami. "Do you want me to starve tonight because that is exactly what he is going to do!" I was going to miss out on another meal and though my hikari just barely knew how to cook, it was all I got. I had the feeling of hunger already building in my belly just thinking about it and it was enraging me all the more.

Shrugging at my questions and snarls, the male stood up from his seat so he could be at my height and level. "I am a thief. I'll pass all the blame onto someone else if it will get me out of harms way.." Bakura reached out taking my hand closest to him and placed something in it, curling my fingers over it so I couldn't see what it was. "And as a thief.. You can't leave things out in the open.. Or you just might find it missing." What did he mean? I swear the thief was speaking another language that only sounded like the one I knew for everything he said made little to no since at all.

What could he steal from me, I had nothing worth stealing but my millennium rod. I immediately reached down to my side with my other hand and felt the item was still there. This action only made the pale other chuckle.

"Not your millennium item… I am aiming for something a little more… challenging." The thief poked the left side of my chest with one finger before turning on heel and heading out the same door my hikari had burst out of just a little while ago. Turning his head back he added. "Don't put to much thought into it. You'll only end up hurting that thing you keep up here instead of a brain." tapping the side of his head he turned back around and left.

Just what was going on? Why was I always left out in this sort of thing? These two questions and more filled my thoughts as I looked down to my closed hand and uncurled it slowly. There laying in my hand were three long and slender white petals. All of this madness was making me wonder, what exactly did I miss from this picture?

That didn't matter.. I'd find out what I was missing soon enough and Bakura would be the one to tell me. Picking up one petal I examined it. The item was so soft to the touch and smooth. Funny how it looked almost exactly like Bakura's skin in color. This only lead me to wonder if the thief's skin was this soft and pleasing to feel…

I placed the item back with the others and turned my hand to the side. "No.." I couldn't allow myself to think such a thing. I could never allow myself to ever get that close to Bakura. With steady eyes I watch as the three silken petals drift onto the floor. Just like these petals, I will make the mighty king of thieves fall…


	2. Accidental

Wonderful, just peachy… I had received a phone call about three hours ago from the very one who had gotten me into trouble with my own hikari not even a week ago. Yes, Bakura called me to come over to his place, what for exactly, not even I knew. He did not even bother to try and explain anything to me. The thief only said that I should come over, no his words were actually; "Marik, you HAVE to come over tonight." When I asked why, he merely hung up on me. So the question running though my thoughts right now was this. Why the hell am I doing as he told me to!

The white haired, conniving, thief was never to control me! So.. Why was I going? The questioned soon dissipated as I felt something splatter on the tip of my nose and my eyes went cross before I whipped it onto one hand to examine. Water? Tilting my head back so I now stared up at the sky, I then realized just how dark it was getting. Thick muddy colored clouds gathered into clusters in a swollen blanket that engulfed the whole sky.

"Oh hell no." Another drop of chilled water hit against my open hand that was joined by another that hit me else where. My attention shot straight forward to my surroundings as I had to find a way out of this. Bakura's place was still about four blocks away, was it possible to make it before more of the putrid water could fall down from the sky?

Not long after that idea had crossed my mind, the rain started to pour and I had found myself in a dead run. Sudden flashes of light blazed across my vision and the sound of loud booming echoed from everywhere. More water fell down and hit against my flesh in what felt like needles of pure ice. The foul substance was clinging to my clothes and causing them to cling against myself as I ran on.

Blaring noises rumbled on then there was the squeal of wet rubber against asphalt as two beams of off-white light flashed into my eyes. Soon I found myself flat on my back and looking up at something dirt brown that looked like mud covered cotton candy.

"My god, are you alright!" Who said that? Everything seemed to be swimming around and what appeared to be three people dressed exactly the same that moved in perfect unison came into sight then out before coming back in once more. "Oh god no, god no… I didn't, oh god no…" the person disappeared from sight once more but this time they never came back and the familiar sound of rubber squealing filled the air yet again.

What happened to me and why couldn't I feel anything? Oh wait…There was a pleasant warm and numbing feeling that was settling into my skin. It felt strangely nice and comforting… I never felt anything so pleasant before. Another roll of thunder drummed on that was followed by footsteps that were constant at first then went into a hurried run that grew louder.

"MARIK!" Why did that name sound so familiar? Who was Marik? I had this odd feeling that I really knew this person but who they were slipped my mind. Once more the footsteps slowed down then came to a halt before everything slipped off into darkness.

"Ugh.. Huh?" Blurred hands came into my vision that were waving back and forth just in front of my face. The several odd hands then merged together to form one single and firm one that still waved about till I reached up to stop it. "Hm.." The other of my hands joined it partner in holding the odd one still and caressed the unfamiliar slender fingers with my own.

"Hey now, that's enough. Heh heh…" chuckled a somewhat dark voice. "I think you proved that you'll be just fine," it added before wigging the soft pale digits free from my grasp then tapping the tip on my nose with a solo finger. I couldn't help but prop myself up on my elbows and steal a glimpse around the place. Thank Ra, this person was smart enough not to push me back down or I would have lashed out and bite their hand no matter how kind whoever it was had been to me so far.

"In case if you are wondering where you are, you are here with me in my place," the voice now suddenly sounded a little cheery. The grimness it once held had vanished but a sharp pain coursed though my side instead. This pain caused me to finch and clutch onto my side as if it would numb the throbbing sensation.

"Oh dear, that car must have nipped you pretty hard… But don't worry, it only left you with a nasty bruise . It should fad away in a few weeks but I do suggest that you take better care of yourself-" The loud crash of a slamming door had stopped the other from talking and directed both of our attentions to where the sound had come from.

"Ryou, why isn't dinner made like I asked!" the harshness to this new voice sent a faint chill down my neck as I still held onto my side. "WELL!" it insisted.

"B-Bakura… I didn't have time to make it. I was coming home and well-" The conversation soon lost me. Not because it was complex or anything, just that it wasn't interesting in it till the name Bakura came up a few more times.

So.. I was at Ryou and Bakura's apartment? So that also meant that Ryou was the one who found me after that car had clipped me. Thank Ra it wasn't the pharaoh or one of his other friends or they might have called up Malik to take care of me. If that happened then he would have found out about the call then say he wouldn't make me dinner again and backhand me for running about in the rain like a lunatic. It wasn't my fault water fell from the sky and Bakura had the urge to call me!

"You mean he's here already!" Okay, now that was somehow directed to me I was sure of it as I looked over to my side. Yes, it was Ryou and Bakura but Kura had just pushed his little light to the side and made way to me. His quickness must have alarmed me as I stop into a full upright position and did my best to ignore the throbbing sensation in my side.

"Seems plans have to change," The yami murmured under his breath. At least that is what it sounded like he said anyway. "Ryou said that a.. vehicle.. nipped you," as if to prove his point, the thief reached down and pulled at my shirt. Just who said he could do that!

"Don't touch me!" I snapped and swatted his hands away but it seemed only to get on his nerves. Not long did I find myself with my wrists held together in one of Kura's hand as the other lifted up the end of my black garment so he could peer down at my side.

"You have a bruise the size of an apple but the color of a blueberry." Wonderful.. I always wanted to be compared to fruit. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my wrists once they were set free. I could have easily yanked them from Bakura's grasp but it seemed I merely wasn't to ashamed to hide my marks from the encounter with the machine. "You'll be fine as long as it doesn't get any bigger. I can't believe that you were running out on the street…"

"WATER WAS LEAKING FROM THE SKY!" I erupted. "EVERYWHERE!" I insisted. Couldn't he tell by the fact that my clothes were still wet! I know I could still feel the garments still clinging to my flesh anyway. I went to continue on with my rant but two fingers pressed up against my lips to silence me. This game of being hushed was truly annoying but fine. If he wanted to talk so badly, why not let him?

"Point is that you are alive and here. Now.. The reason I wanted you to come over was so that we could talk over a meal but it seems that plan was shot," Bakura's voice was sharp and I followed his gaze over to his hikari who immediately made tracks out of the room. "So we shall have to try another time"

No way, I came over just like he asked me to and survived a hit by one of those horrid mechanical devices in the rain. The rain! He was going to tell me whatever it was now! Sending him an icy death glare the male only chuckled. Not the response I was aiming for at all.

"I have an idea though, so your little incident isn't all for nothing. Why don't you stay here for the night? It's already dark and if you return this late your hikari will go nuts." I looked away. "So you can't then? Very well." I wish I could have. I didn't want to go back to Malik sopping wet but Malik was going to go crazy if I stayed any longer.

This thought didn't last long as I felt a growing warm sensation on the lower part of my back and looked down to see that his hand was there and gently guiding me onwards and towards the hall. Though the gesture was innocent, it also felt odd but pleasant at the same time.

"Bakura, can't you just tell me what you wanted now so I don't have to wait? I really need to get back home." I wanted to know why I was here in the first place before I even dared to go back out.

"You really want to know?" He whispered with a faint smirk. Well that was a pointless question. If I didn't want to know, why would I have even bother to have asked! I stopped in my tracks and glared at Bakura. "To bad I can't tell you"

"WHAT!" I screamed completely enraged. "What do you mean that you can not tell me!" Oh it had best be on heck of a explanation or the thief's life might be in the balance since my anger was incredibly hard to control. A bemused grin played on his pale lips as once more he lead me on through the halls and we stopped at a doorway.

"Oh you'll find out Marik," he replied in an unusually velvety voice. Oh how I wanted to strangle the thief but he pushed me back into the door and pressed himself up close. His face not even an inch away from my own as he peered into my eyes. This had to be the more awkward moment I had ever felt in my life. No one had ever been that close to me willingly before and I had the most annoying urge. I never had this urge before, why did I want to be closer?

Suddenly I could no longer feel anything behind me but air then hard ground. "Goodnight Marik. I wish you would have chosen to stay. I'll see you soon, I promise" whispered Kura before closing the door followed by the thud of the deadbolt locking. Just what was that about? And what did he mean by seeing me soon? Like hell he was ever being invited back to my place and there was no way I was coming here again if I was only to be thrown out.

I picked myself up off from the damp welcome matt, what an ugly thing to own. It must have been Ryou's for Bakura would never own such a thing. Shaking my head once more to clear my thought I started to head back home. Thank Ra it was no longer raining. Now all I had to do was avoid all the puddles.

At least I could have some comfort in the darkness of the night on my way back. Oh how I loved the darkness, it's embrace was so comforting. Just like that feeling I had when Bakura's hand was.. No, no! I couldn't be feeling this way! It was impossible! I took off in a dead run back to my place in hopes to out race my own thoughts. Thank Ra it wasn't raining…


	3. Caught pantless

"Ugh-" I grunted to myself while scrubbing off the disgusting feeling that seemed to be clinging to my very aura. The once fine white dust-like powder was clumping into mush that I quickly put a washcloth to, nearly scrubbing my own skin off.

"That's the last time I ever make dinner." Well 'make' was incorrect, it was more of an attempt then anything that had horrid results. I've attempted to make myself food one other time but I had forgotten that it was this hard.

Once all the flour seemed to be off my skin and out of my hair I decided it was alright to get out and recheck the damage I caused this time. I shut the water off then yanked the shower curtain to one side and climbed out then snatched up a snow white cotton towel. Glimpsing into the mirror, I dried my hair off as best as I could before wrapping it about my waist.

Deciding to leave my soiled clothes on the bathroom floor, I went to the door and twisted the knob to hear the satisfying sound of the door unlocking itself. Yes, I always locked the bathroom door whenever I had to use the shower and for a good reason.

As much as I hated water and the thought of being wet, it was a necessary evil just then. Yes, I was insane but I figured if I locked the door no one could sneak up on me and try to drown me or something like that. One could never be to cautious around the enemy, even if they ha no real idea of where you were.

Walking into the darken halls, I made way to the kitchen while avoiding the flour footprints I had left on the floor when I had went to the rest room to clean myself. The worst of the mess was still yet to come and then there it was…

A shattered bowel lay in several large broken pieces of glass on the floor with half made biscuit dough among the pieces. I had accidentally dropped it when trying to mix the ingredients together and an air pocket had popped. This air bubble caused a miniature flour explosion into my face which incidentally shocked me and well… Caused me to throw it into the air where it was pulled down by gravity onto the floor.

Naturally this mess was the cookbook and gravities fault. If the cursed book would have had pictures for me to follow then perhaps it would have been easier to make. Then it wouldn't have exploded in my face and gravity wouldn't have killed the bowl. Yes, this might be something my hikari would believe if he came home before I could clean up the mess.

Then again… I liked my story so I might just let it set there for him to clean up whenever he came back from the market. That way I wouldn't have to 'strain' myself over this and do any real work or have to clean anything.

I smirked to myself and turned around only to frown once more. "No way in hell. What the fuck are you doing here!" I snarled. There before me stood the once great king of thieves, Bakura. A cocky smirk was sown onto his face as he ran one hand through his hair before placing it onto his hip.

"I told you that I'd see you soon Marik, don't tell me that you had forgotten that in the past two days," he chuckled. I watched the silver haired yami closely to see his eyes flicker about. "Seems you have made a mess."

"So what if I did?" I sneered. "What I want to know is how the hell you got into my house!" Kura's smirk had quickly melted into a frown. Seems he wasn't so pleased with my tone of voice but I wasn't pleased either. I want to know how he got in when I knew all the entrances were locked and he had no key.

"No need to yell Marik, after all, we are the only ones here…" His voice had trailed off and I noticed that his gaze had dropped down though was still aimed in my general direction. "Heh.. I like the new look. Like a little breeze between the knees eh?"

What was he- Oh shit, I was in nothing but a towel. Thank the gods I didn't decided to go about naked for a bit. I could feel my face grow hot but not from embarrassment, I was getting pissed.

"You must be here for a reason Bakura. So tell me, what do you want?" I couldn't help but hold onto the knot in the towel about my waist now that I knew someone was watching me, especially Bakura. Just why did he break into my home for anyway?

Kura chuckled and brushed his bangs from his eyes as he lifted his gaze back up to my eye level. "Must I have a reason for everything?" I sent him a look that was oozing with venom. "Alright, there is a reason I am here. I know Malik leaves for market supplies every other week and I promised to see you so… Here I am," he replied as if there was nothing wrong at all.

Alright, that answered one question but he never answered my first one. "How did you get in here." This was now no longer a question, it was a demand. I wanted to know so I could fix whatever it was to keep anyone else from breaking in for the future.

"That's not important," Kura replied. His gaze unlocked from my own and went to the side. "If you want, I could help you clean up this mess… Unless if you were planning on having Malik do that for you. That is something after all you would have him do, so you must have a clever little story to go with this," With one hand stretched out, the thief gestured to the floor and counter.

I looked to the side at the soiled floor and counter top that had egg yolk running off over the edge and a stick of more then half smashed butter and of course, flour in various places.

"Get to the point Bakur-" I didn't get to finish saying his name when I found myself lip locked. Kura pale white lily lips were pressed firmly up against mine and all I could think of was-was nothing. I wanted to do something, could I push him away? No, I couldn't even feel my arms let alone my hands, it was like they were numb.

Spider legs ran up my side. No, that was the other's fingers. Still I tried to will myself to do something, anything! Just then a tiny moan escaped from my throat but in my mind it sounded as if I were screaming instead. No, why did I have to do that!

Ryou's yami pulled his head back and looked me over as if trying to find something hidden to my noise only to grin suddenly . Thank Ra he pulled away because I think I could now feel my senses coming back to me. Yes, I could fell my hands twitch at least.

"Marik, do you know what you have left in the open yet?" Bakura questioned while folding his arms over in front of his chest. I was still a bit taken back by whatever the fuck one called what he did to me but I couldn't do anything but scold at him.

"Can you stop talking in riddles and just tell me what you want!" I hissed. Gods this game was getting old and so-so bizarre so quickly. I needed to know what he wanted before I lost my mind and throw him through the window because that thought was getting stronger and was oh so very tempting.

"Isn't it obvious?" Well if it was obvious then would I have asked the question in the first place! Annoyance must have flashed over my face as Bakura raised up one hand to signal for me to calm down. "I have heard a rumor that the mighty Marik has no heart."

"What? What the heck are you babbling on about? What does a heart have to do with anything!" Was there a point to this or was he only wanting to see how far he could push me before I'd make an attempt on his life because I was feeling pretty hostile.

Sighing the thief held his forehead with one hand. Seemed I was no longer the only one getting annoyed. "You need a heart in order to love someone or something Marik. See, someone could love say a kitten and never want anything to do with people but they still have a heart. Their love is just directed to the animal."

Gods, I swear he was trying to be the first person to actually bore someone to death! He sounded like a teacher trying to explain something to a three year old.

"You want my heart?" The thief king inclined his head slightly. HA! What a joke! He wanted something I was positive I couldn't give anyone. "My heart is as black as sin itself." I replied. Kura frowned and unfolded his arms.

"It's not the vessel itself that I want, I want what it contain," Kura replied quickly in response.

All I could do was glare at him. All this talk about my heart, it made no since… Hell, I had no real idea why he would even want it. "I'll let you think about it," He whispered while putting a hand on my shoulder then firmly jerking me down a little and once more we were lip locked though I had felt my eyes widen this time. I hadn't expected it and the sensation of almost falling is what really had me a little freaked.

The thief drawled back slowly with a broad grin on his pale lips. Just then I remembered my thought I had before, the one about wondering if Bakura's skin was as soft as those lily petals had been. I finally had my answer… It was all there in this… kiss? I think that is what it was called but whatever it was, the answer was yes, his skin was soft and pleasing to touch. But there was something else to it I was trying to place but Bakura pulled away before I could attempt to guess what it was. Why did I suddenly want more out of him?

"Marik, I'm back!" cried out the sing-song voice of my hikari that was followed by the heavy slam of the door. I rolled my eyes and pulled my gaze away from my hikari's direction back to where Bakura was only to find the thief missing.

What on Earth? No way in hell, he was just in front of me not even two seconds ago!

"Marik, could you give me some help I kind of-" I quickly turned my attention to the side where my other half was and saw the paper sack fall from his grasp to the floor. Several tin cans rolled out from the bag and a puddle of milk was spewing out onto the tiled floor. "MY KITCHEN! WHAT DO YOU- WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO PULL THIS SHIT TO ME!"

By his high pitched screaming it didn't take a genius to tell he was pissed off at me but for some reason it didn't bug me as much as I thought it would. I was still trying to figure out what Bakura meant by wanting my heart and why I had this stupid feeling I couldn't quite pin.

The painful sound of silence sliced though my thoughts suddenly. Something had to be wrong for Malik not to be bitching at me still. I then noticed that his cheeks had gone a deep shade of crimson.

"M-Marik.. I-Is there a reason… W-Why you aren't wearing any c-clothes?" The stuttering light questioned me and I looked at him funny before looking down to find that my towel had vanished.

"What the fuck! BAKURA!" I screamed then noticed the rest of my hikari's face growing red but this time with anger. Now this was going to be a lot more difficult to explain then I had originally thought… Just wonderful...


	4. Insanity rules

Bolting up right in a silent scream, I quickly threw the covers off from the bed and frantically check the sheets before glancing about the room making sure I was truly alone. Thank the gods that my scream was caught in my throat till I swallowed and removed the knot that had been trapped there. 

Cold sweat cling all over my body making this all the more uncomfortable. I always had night terrors but only one had ever caused me to wake up screaming before. I never told anyone of them because it was none of their business. Plus, if they knew they would only tell others and so on and then I would be the mock of the city.

"Ugh, he's in my fucking dreams now," I groaned to myself and held the sides of my head with one hand while the other was used to keep myself propped up right. Maybe if I wasn't such an ass to people then I might actually deserve a pleasant dream rather then blackness and the night terrors I often had.

Never had I ever had a 'sweet' dream in my life like the cotton candy ones I had over heard my hikari talking about with Ryou. Then again his dreams sounded so disgustingly childish that I was glad I didn't get any dreams like that.

I sighed to myself in relief as it finally sunk into my senses that I was going to be fine before I growled and moved my outspread legs closer together. Why did everything always seem so real in a dream and even after I just woken up?

This is the last straw, I had enough of this torture! Deciding to put an end to this madness once and for all, I crawled to the edge of the bed and climbed out onto my feet. This was madness, this past month all together had been madness. Oh, there was nothing wrong with a little insanity but only if I was the one causing it!

I slide the dresser drawer open and glimpsed inside not seeing the clothes I wanted. They had to be in there! Only one way to check; I grabbed the sides of the wooden drawer and yanked the item only to dump the garments onto the bed. Flickering my eyes over the mess, I still couldn't find the clothes I wanted. This thing was useless! Why did people think drawers were useful in keeping things separated when they only made things harder to find!

I let the now empty drawer slip from my grasp and crash somewhere to my side. I wanted my black sleeveless muscle shirt and tan cargo pants damn it! Not all these other shirts, shorts and pants! I went to turn around but had to look back as the clothes I wanted caught my eye at last.

Jerking out the items that were sandwiched between the mess, I pulled the shirt on and adjusted it before snagging up my pants. In a hasty walk, I also managed to slip into the tan pants, pulling them up and over my boxers after slipping on some socks.

I had to see him, I had to get this mess over with so he would be out of my thoughts. The thief was getting on my nerves and it was making me insane!

Once fully dressed, I had slipped down the halls, through the front door and ran out into the darken streets. Scenery flashed by in dark colors. The tiny sliver of moon that was present was my only light besides the stray light posts every now and then. At last I had been able to slip on my cape about my shoulders as Bakura's place was quickly coming into view.

With my mind racing I had completely lost all track of time and found myself at the other's doorsteps, repeatedly pounding my fist against door. I didn't want to press the stupid little device that made that soft 'ding-dong' noise. I wanted to wake him up abruptly like that dream had done to me! He needed to suffer in everyway he had made me suffer and more!

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU FUCKING WANT YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!" erupted the deep snarl of the oh so familiar thief king. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I THE NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO SELL ME SOMETHING THAT I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU AND FEED YOU TO THE ORPHANAGE KIDS!" the voice snarled as the door was flung open. Now in the doorway stood the silver haired yami in a long black silk robe with a pissed off look that matched my own.

The equally pissed other's expression soon changed into a less enraged look as he realized I was not the supposed salesman or scout he thought I had been.

"Marik? What are you doing here? It's nearly two in the morning for gods sake!" He replied but had taken a step to the side, offering me a way in. How could he act so polite when he had obviously been trying to destroy my mind in hopes of that leading to destroying myself! That was exactly what he was doing, it had to be but oh no.. No, no, no… I couldn't let him do that any longer now that I figured that out.

Bakura had this almost happy grin on his face. Yes, he was happy I was here, this is exactly what he wanted wasn't it? Well, I'm tired of being pushed around, this time I'd be calling all the shots.

"Malik lock you out of the house again?" The thief chuckled slightly as he closed the door then turned around to face me.

"No Bakura. He didn't lock me out, I came here on my own." Isn't that what he wanted? The sliver haired man raised a dark eyebrow after I had given off a low chuckle.

"Then why are you here?" He asked. This look of confusion was now on his face. "Most normal people wait till in the afternoon if they want someone to talk to Marik. They don't just wake them up for a little chat at two in the morning!" This odd little look of anger crossed his facial expression. So now he was mad that I came over? This game was getting confusing and pissing me off even more.

"I'm here to warn you Bakura," I dropped my voice so he'd have to pay attention to every word that would pass my lips. "If you still want my heart then you are never going to get it, so you can stop trying." I glared into the other set of eyes.

The deep crimson and hazelnut mix was such a nice color but what I really enjoyed was the shock that was hidden behind them before they hardened into a glared of their own.

This was most likely where his talk of being a thief would come in and he'd say something clever like 'A good thief never gives up till the treasure he seeks is in his hands' or something near that.

I raised up one hand to silence him and smirked to myself as Bakura was now growling at me. Seemed he didn't like being hushed but that didn't matter to me. Everything was to go my way and it would from now on, I was going to make sure of it.

"Kura," I whispered as softly as I could manage. The unhappy other moved closer since he obviously couldn't hear me that well but that is exactly what I wanted him to do. I was now in control of his actions like he had been of mine in the past several weeks.

I had lured him in to exactly what I wanted. The now closer thief had walked into my little plan and with that in mind I quickly leaned in closer and pressed my lips firmly against his. I had missed this feeling, it was in my cursed night terror and nearly all my waking thoughts. Thing was, Kura was taking over my life with making me crave this mind numbing sensation.

With wide eyes, Bakura no longer looked pissed but actually almost stunned. This was amusing, I purred mentally. I had to prove that I was the game master out of the two of us and pushed the other back against the closest wall behind him. This was perfect…

The silver haired yami grunted as his back hit the wall but this was to my advantage as I decided to add my tongue into the mix. I needed to take all the advantage points I could find. That and I needed to quell my hunger for more. I had to taste the thief just this once at least and the vastness of his hot mouth was-was delicious.

Closing my eyes to savor the twisted moment, I couldn't help but enjoy it. I couldn't think of anything that felt this pleasant, nothing. There was nothing that came close to this other then that last kiss I had been forced into when in the kitchen by the same man who had gotten me into more trouble then I had cared for.

A soft groan rumbled in my throat in sweet delight, I couldn't resist it as my tongue flickered over the other's muscle and rubbed against it. I never have done this before and it felt so abnormal but perhaps that was the reason I craved it all the more.

The feeling of two warm hands slid up across the flesh of my back, causing me to pull away. I didn't wish to but in the back of my mind there was this annoying little thought screaming that I had to get away from here. That I had to tease him insisted.

"Hm, Kura…" my voice came out in a whisper still. The soft hands that had been against my back where now retracted to the thief's side while his head tilted to the side ever slightly. I had his attention now at least. "If you still think you want my heart now then you are more then insane. I'm not going to hand it over so you should give up now."

That same thought ran in my mind again but was getting more annoying and constant. It was begging me to torment him, to just run out the door and perhaps run back home just to annoy him. There was promise of a restful slumber in the mix somewhere in there as well.

"A thief.. Never gives up," Kura replied lowly. I was not the only one whispering anymore. I could have sworn though that he had paused somewhere in that sentence, perhaps he was having second thoughts. If only I could read minds...

A large grin tugged at the corners of my mouth. "I have to run now my pet but don't come looking for me. I'll be the one to find you okay?" Petting the other yami on the crown of his head I couldn't resist chuckling as more thoughts were running though my head.

I only laughed louder to myself when the thief gave me the most amusing confused look I had ever seen and yet even more louder as that had vanished into a frown. I couldn't help it, I had done so much study in the past few nights about the heart and found out several topics about the organ.

"I have to go Kura but like I said, I will find you later, no worries on that!" I replied while backing away to the door and tossed it open. "I have to find my mind now. Bye-bye aibou!" The noises in my head where begging my leave and I finally decided to make them calm by running out the front door and back into the night.

I had to glance back just once to see the confused other at the doorway, half hanging out. "I'm not your pet!" he hissed but there was also a low murmuring after that of which I couldn't make out. Then the thud of the door closing as I turned back to see just where I was going.

Everything seemed better and the kiss I had actually given him crossed my mind suddenly. Though I tried my hardest, I couldn't help but grin to myself as I ran on towards my place. I had forgotten how wonderful it had been just to cave into any random whim that came to my mind. It left me feeling… Liberated and craving more… Oh so much more…


	5. The question

"Marik, what are you doing?" questioned the painfully familiar voice of my hikari. A tan hand waved in front of my face in a pitiful attempt to ruin my concentration. I decided it was best not to answer his question as my focus on the phone grew stronger. 

"Answer me!" Malik demanded as he stomped one foot down on the ground after his failed hand waving attempt. "Marik!" Holy gods I was beginning to wish I had earplugs to drown out his high pitched whiny voice!

Still it seemed best not to answer him in words so I glimpsed at the other from the corner of my eyes then looked back at the phone. This thing was going to ring soon, I knew it was, so the voice in the back of my head had been telling me.

A pleased smirk crept onto my lips as the device rang and my startled other self jumped. Picking up the item I placed it onto my lap then picked up the top half and placed it to my ear. "Hello Bakura," I replied with a faint chuckle.

There was silence then came out the other's low voice. "How did you know it was me?" True my phone had no caller identification on it but I did know he was going to call me. Funny how the voice in the back of ones mind could sometimes predict these sort of things.

"Bakura, care to come over for a face to face chat? I like being able to see the person I am talking to rather then just hearing their voice." Yes, I totally ignored his question of how I knew it was him but to me that answer was already given.

Awaiting his answer the lad finally replied in agreement. Not long after that the phone went dead and I glared down at the object. I know he hadn't hung up yet for he was in the middle of asking me a question. Something about what I had pulled on him the other night.

Checking the phone my eyes followed the curling cord back to the receiver part and up. There was the problem. Malik's finger was pushing down on the lever where the phone itself went. The bastard cut off my phone call!

Very well then, at least I had managed to get the main point across before being cut off. Bakura had agreed to coming over for a chat about things. Without saying a word I watched my hikari's hand as if I could move it mentally.

"Why did you invite him over?" he asked to break the silence. "You know I can't stand him being here!" Really now? He hated to have the thief here? I didn't exactly know that and I couldn't imagine why. He always had Ryou over every other week or so what was wrong with his other half?

"That is to bad then because it's to late to call him back since he is already on his way." The death glare was my reward for that comment but he did finally remove his hand for me to place the item back. So I did. I was still just trying to think of a reason why he didn't like Bakura so much.

"Can't you make normal friends like everyone else!" Malik hissed coldly. Hell, what did he mean by 'normal'! As if there could be such a thing!

"News flash Malik! Normal is not a real word!" It wasn't as far as I was concerned anyway. "Your 'friends' all have darker spirits that once lived inside of them Malik. That itself is deemed by the world as not normal! And there is nothing wrong with Bakura!" I swear he turned beet red when I just said it then! What was so wrong with Kura other then half the crap he has pulled on me? I was going to repay him for all of that soon enough.

Malik opened his mouth to comment but was stopped by the sounds of something banging against something else. Someone is at our door it seemed. Must be Bakura, who else would it be anyway?

"Marik, don't you let him in here! At least not why I am still in here," Malik near pleaded with me. It was funny to hear him beg. It was as if he had lost his own mind and hated someone for no real reason for doing so.

The knocking noise grew a bit louder as we were both now looking towards the door till I felt Malik's gaze had turned to me. I couldn't help but look over to him, he was staring at me after all and that was annoying me. His look was stern and asking me not to open the door so it was obvious to me that I now MUST open it.

This time the pounding increased in an irritated pattern then finally stopped as I moved to the door and pulled it open. Sure enough there was the pale thief in his own usual garb with a black overcoat on as well. Should I let him inside or go out to talk with him?

The urge of wanting to piss of my hikari was to great, I moved to the side and allowed the other to pass into our home and closed the door. The sound of it clicking closed was almost musical. My hikari was stuck with both of us now.

"Is this a bad time?" Kura murmured under his breath. Looks like he had caught a glimpse of my red faced hikari. Yes, he was indeed facing Malik who was backing away till he now had both set of eyes on himself.

"No no… This is as good a time as any," I replied with an almost hearty chuckle. I was starting to enjoy this so why not make things more interesting? That sounded fun so I placed an arm over my lighter half's shoulders and dragged him closer to Bakura so the two of us were standing about a foot in front of the other yami.

"M-Marik.. I think I -I left something in the oven," the little light stammered while lifting my arm from about his shoulders. Did he? I leaned back and peered into the kitchen though the doorway and frowned. There was no crimson light turned on to stove to say it was in use.

"No you didn't-" My hikari's elbow was ran into my side to stop me but he failed. I already managed to ruin his attempt to run off.

"I meant I was going to turn it on to preheat it for some cookies I was going to make," Malik grunted as his elbow dislodged from my side. He made his point that he didn't want to be in the same room but I would have let him go anyway. WOULD HAVE! He just had to jab the side that was almost healed from that car incident. Hell it was almost gone but that didn't stop the blow from hurting.

I held my side lightly and watched Malik make way for the kitchen. There had to be a way to get him back for such a low blow.

"So Marik, what did you want to talk about?" Kura questioned as he folded his arms in front of his chest. He raised one eyebrow in curiosity as I noticed when I turned my gaze from my hikari to him.

Quickly calculating my options in my head a flash of something I had read in a book I barrowed from the library with my hikari's library card hit me. There was an something in an article that mentioned this ritual called a 'date'? I think that was what they called it anyway… So what was I going to do with that information now that it was in my thoughts?

"Bakura.. Would you like to have our chat elsewhere? I know of a place where we can also get something to munch on if you're hungry."

Both mine and Bakura's attention was caught by the sound of metal clanging against the hard floor in the kitchen. Not even two seconds later the oh so 'lovable' light of mine was hanging out of the doorway. His face no longer red but quite near the opposite. He was unusually pale actually.

"M-Marik.. Aren't you going to stay around for lunch?" The blonde hikari asked as his eyes shifted ever so slightly from side to side. What lunch? He was going to make cookies not a meal!

"No thanks, you always told me that cookies weren't a real meal remember?" I replied with a little smirk that was quickly taking over my face. He was desperate for me to stay and for Kura to leave. My real question was.. Why?

Noting that Bakura had shifted his hips I realized that he was getting bored of this quickly. Some gestures were easy to read thankfully.

I shook my head and chuckled. "So Bakura. Do you want to go on a date or not? Either way you have to leave and it can be on my arm or you can go out empty handed." What the hell was I saying? Was I really asking him to hang out with me and be seen in public with him? What was going on up there in my head?

Bakura looked at me startled then grinned faintly. He seemed to enjoy the idea just a little at least. Still I awaited for his answer but none came.

"I can make you something else," Malik insisted before glancing back to the falling cookie sheet he had dropped onto the floor in the kitchen. Why didn't he want me to leave? Normally he would be begging me to get out of the house.

Kura moved closer to my side and placed on hand that went across my chest and to my other shoulder before pulling me down closer. "You're just doing this to annoy him aren't you?" the thief asked. His rich colored eyes staring into my own with a warning hidden to them. "I know you must have been hitting a joint or something if you are actually pissing your hikari off on purpose!" he hissed lowly in my face.

You're losing him... Why couldn't that cursed voice be quiet! Yes it had been telling me what to do and since I've actually listened to it, it has made things more interesting…

I smirked to the frowning yami before chuckling to myself and pressed my lips against the other set. I loved this sweet sensation the thief's lips gave me but it was cut off short as he pulled away.

"Well Kura? I want your decision now." The words just slipped from my mouth but it was true. I wanted to know the answer. I needed to now it now. So what was it?

The white haired thief glanced over to my hikari then over to me. Just what was he thinking about? Was he going to say yes or was he going to say no?

Clearing his throat the king of thieves let his gaze shift from my hikari to me then back. "Marik, I would be more then willing to go on a date with you," He replied. I couldn't help but frown, this didn't feel right for some reason.

"If you could promise that you would give me possession of what I want then I would have said yes but you already said you wouldn't so my answer is no." Why did I know he was going to tell me no?

"I'm glad to hear that," I whispered with a small grin. My confused hikari edged back towards the kitchen. "Now that I know your answer let me give you my response; you are going out with me like it or not and if the date goes well then that is great news.." I let my voice trail off for a second.

"But if it goes sour then you will never have another one again. This is the last thing you'll ever see before the blade of my millennium rod goes through your side and I spill your blood." My voice was deadly serious as I pointed to my face that held a deadly grin on it. This was not a threat… It was my promise to the thief.

"Now… What do you say?" I couldn't resist a broader grin as I awaited to see what he would tell me. The sound of something hitting the floor caught my ear as I glance to the side.

My hikari had fainted…

(Not exactly a cliffhanger... The next chapter shall reveal more though so.. Wait, this is kind of a cliffhanger! MY BAD!)


	6. Late date

Well this was just great, just so wonderful.. My hikari really knew how to ruin my plans all to well. I swear he fainted on purpose so he could spite me and keep me from having any fun. That is why we were sitting here in the waiting room and twiddling our thumbs and what have you. 

"Do you think that we can go sneak out Kura?" I couldn't help but ask. I hate hospitals with all of my little black heart. "You still owe me after all." The thief had lifted his gaze up from the outdated magazine then over to me.

"I owe you? HA! If anything you owe your hikari, Ryou and I!" he accused while putting the magazine spread out on his lap. Just what did he mean by that? I didn't ask him to come, I had asked Ryou! Ryou was suppose to wait here on my light till he came out of this while Kura was to be taking me out on our date!

The lighter side of Bakura looked over towards me with a faint ghost of a smile on his face. Just what was he thinking about? Whatever it was it had to be just a hair amusing in order for him to even consider smiling.

"I have to use the restroom," Ryou whispered softly. That was it? He had to take a leak? "Anyone else have to go?" he offered. His voice soft and light.

Now, that was indeed a weird question… I never had anyone tell me they needed to piss and then ask the people with them if they had too as well. Was he afraid the toilet would try to eat him or something? My hand clutched my side in brief pain while Bakura merely picked up the magazine and shove his nose into it.

"I do have to take piss," I muttered under my breath before rising up from the chair. Ryou smiled lightly to himself as he too arose and gave one glimpse back to his yami in a warning look. To bad the thief was paying no attention to either of us.

"Come on then." The white haired hikari started to lead the way while I had no choice but to follow him. After all, he seemed to know this place like the back of his hand while this was my first actual visit. What choice did I have?

The two of us walked down the halls in silence as he turned suddenly so as did I and then took another turn to the right. There before us was the sign reading the much appreciated word 'restroom'. The two of us entered in and I pushed past Ryou to the closet urinal and started to unbuckle my pants only to see Ryou watching me. His cheeks were cherry red and getting all the darker as I was working on the zipper.

"If you don't like it you can look the other way." Gods, it was that simple. The young hikari looked over to the side with that still embarrassed blush to his cheeks while I finally managed to free myself and set to my business.

"M-Marik.. Do you really.. I mean… Do you like my yami?" Wow, hikaris really could stutter when embarrassed.. Wait, what? How did he get that idea?

I growled as I had finished relieving myself and was trying to ignore the question by keeping my focus on re-buckling my pants.

"..Oh.. I guess you do…" Ryou replied faintly under his breath. I wasn't sure when he had done it but he had slipped off into the solo stall to do his business. I couldn't help but roll my eyes while going over to the sink and turned the water on to wash my hands.

"I do like him Ryou but I don't 'love' him," I replied finally after a few minutes of letting the water rush over my hands briefly before adding soap and then washing that off not to long after. "I can't feel that, just ask Malik when he wakes up." That blonde hikari was the one to told me that when I slipped and had asked him what it was.

It was funny.. He had been so 'kind' in telling me that it was impossible for me to ever know what love was when all I ever did was hurt others and cause them suffering. That it would never exist in my world since I was in fact, a horrible person and I didn't disserve it anyway. Most likely he was right and why doubt him? He would know everything that I could feel and what I couldn't right? I did come from all his negative emotions…

"If that is true then.. Then why did you kiss him the other night?" little Ryou asked quietly as he unlocked the stall door and silently slipped out to my side at the other sink. My gaze adverted from the faucet after I had shut it off and was now glaring at him.

"Hm.. How do you know this?" There didn't seem to be a way unless if Bakura had told him and I was sure that he wouldn't do such a thing. After all, it was not his hikari's business about anything that happened between his yami and I.

Ryou sighed heavily as he finished cleaning his hands and punched the hand dryer. The air rushed out in a annoying buzz as it dried his hands and blew his hair back past his shoulders in a little whips. "You kissed him and I know that because I saw you from in the hallway.." He muttered almost sulking.

Just what was he so upset about? It was a harmless movement of lips against lips. Not like it was set him ablaze or cause a curse to befall upon him to where every time he left the house he would be struck by lightening or something of that nature!

"I was curious as to what it felt like. I never felt anything like it before and there are plenty of people I see who do that sort of thing," I offered for an excuse. "I wanted to know why they do such things. It can't be bad since I've seen the same people on the street do that sort of thing several times." I didn't lie, I just told him a different truth.

I looked back over to the little light and gave him a weak attempt of a smile. Not because I was glad or proud of myself but I wanted to see if I could. Heh, seemed I still couldn't do anything related to that other then a grin and a smirk.

"I have a question," Ryou added finally once the air device had shut off and he turned towards the door. "Why did Malik faint anyway? You never told me." The sweet white haired lad pushed to door opened and walked out, holding it open for me to go through then letting it close after us.

Should I tell him the truth or attempt to make up some elaborate lie? The lie was so attempting but my mind went against it. There was that voice in there telling me to stick to the truth because that would be more shocking then any lie.

"I don't know why he fainted exactly," I murmured while we made way to the waiting room. "But it might have been because I asked Bakura out on a date." The shocked looks on his face was amusing as I grinned to myself when the waiting room came back into sight along with all the people in it. The only one sticking out was my pet, Bakura.

I chuckled faintly as I left the studded light's side and took a seat beside my little thief king. I was almost wondering why I kept calling him 'pet' and 'mine' but that was easily answered. The once great king of thieves was mine! There was no way I was going to let him return the tables on me and act like I was his.

Looking at him from the side, I could see half of the pale yami's face as he read on. If I kept this up long enough then maybe- There it was. My pet turned his face towards mine that was nearly expressionless.

"Yes Marik, What do you want now?" His voice came out sounding nearly dull. Must have been because if he were to yell that the nurses might freak and send out some people to try and 'calm' or remove him from the building. Actually, that was tempting to make him ticked off just so I could see that happen.

"My date with you." It was that simple of an reply. Let's see if I would get in return a simple answer.

The one great king thief folded the magazine up and placed it over onto the table in front of us. I watched as he arose from his seat and looked over to his little hikari who's face quickly went from shocked to a more grim look. Must have been another one of their mind linked conversations, thankfully it didn't last long.

"What's going on?" I couldn't help but question as he had linked arms with me and pull on it, leading me away from the waiting area. The silent yami lead further on away from the room and down another hall. Doors and overly large windows passed on, a few had babies sleeping on the other side as still we walked.

"Don't speak just yet," Bakura replied without looking to me. "I think this is it.." What was it? The other opened the door and since our arms were still linked, I couldn't get away as he pulled me into another and the door closed behind us.

What was this? Why were we in the same room as my hikari? Malik was awake and was sitting on the bed sideways with his legs over the edge. Why were we in here? There was no reason to be here was there?

"Hello Malik, feeling better?" I managed to choke out. It was good to be seeing him sitting up and awake.

"Shut up Marik. I don't want to talk to you," Malik hissed and folded his arms. Bakura had suddenly let go of my own arm and grinned to himself. "And what are you so happy about Bakura?" The golden haired male folded his arms over his chest and turned his head the other way.

"I just wanted to tell you that the doctor said you would be fine," Kura replied and pushed a tuff of hair back behind his shoulder. "Oh yes, Ryou will be taking you back home since Marik and I are going out for some fun. You don't mind do you?"

Malik turned slowly back around to face us and his bottom lip quivered for a moment. "Alright then. Have fun…" For some reason his voice sounded distance and almost saddened. "Just drop Marik off before midnight or the door will be locked," he added before dropping off the bedside and to his feet.

This little incident only made things seem more like my fault in my mind but it couldn't have been. Why would I feel bad over this when I had enjoyed it but a few minutes ago?

"Come on Marik, time for some fun and I know just where to start." I was jerked from my thoughts and pulled away out the door once more. The fleeting sight of my hikari was the last thing I saw before the door closed. He seemed so off… So terribly off…

The hallway walk was nothing more then a weak memory as we left the hospital all together and went out onto the sidewalk.

"Get over him Marik. Malik is perfectly fine and if he is anything like Ryou, he'll want you to enjoy yourself and have fun with me. Now wake up, I know where we'll be spending most of the night," Bakura chuckled and lead the way.

The thief was right. I needed to enjoy this and I had to enjoy myself even. This night was going to be fun but why the hell was I letting Bakura lead the way…

(I know this is late and doesn't show what all happens but I have been forced into going to sleep eairly so that sadly means that updating will take a little longer then what I have been able to do. Please forgive me if you can but if you chose not to then that is fine as well. Doesn't matter.. The next chapter shall hopefully be better...)


	7. Hot hands

What one hell of a night! Oh dear gods in the heavens! It-It was amazing and I couldn't help but keep laughing to myself as I had one arm behind my partner's neck that lay across his shoulders for balance. I was drunk off my ass and boy did I know it but it felt so grand that I didn't mind. It was great to feel warm and have things a little blurry, pleasant really. 

That was the best bar I had ever been to, it had a nice pack of girls and guys dancing, drinking, throwing up and having the time of their own lives. I had asked if we could kill a few of them for more amusement but Bakura said it would be best if we waiting a bit and enjoyed the night while we could.

Hell, I was glad he didn't kill anyone that night after all. I wanted to be sober if we did so I knew just what I was doing. I enjoyed remembering my victims faces but if I ever did forget them then it was no great loss.

Neither of us knew what time it was at all but the moon was out a little fuller then that last time I had remembered seeing it. Bright white light spilling from it over us and all of our surroundings as we laughed and walked thought the night on the familiar sidewalk. The two of us trying to support the other one up as we went forward.

My place was coming into view and I had such a grand idea that I pulled away from my partner and ran towards it. To bad a poll caught my eyes and though I was aiming for the house, I sort of missed…. And the poll clipped my shoulder, sent me stumbling and eventually spun me around till I landed flat on my rear.

Bakura eyes grew a hair wider as he half ran towards me and knelt down on one knee by my side and muttered something. Possibly wondering if I was alright but I could hardly make out his words anymore and this struck me as amusing so I burst out laughing. This caused him to laugh as well as he pulled me up and pushed me to the side a little and I clung to the poll. Still laughing my drunken ass off.

"Oh Ra.. Kura-" I couldn't help but chuckle as I remained standing thanks to my new friend, the poll. "Can you get the keys from my pocket?" I would have gotten them myself but I was to busy trying to keep myself from falling over flat on my face.

The other shrugged a little as he made his way a little closer and slipped his hand into the back of my pant pocket and felt around. This motion made me chuckle as I could feel his hand squirming about in the pocket near my bum.

"Not that pocket, the front one.. But if you like grabbing my ass then keep searching that one." It was obvious that I was enjoying this more then I should have but his indirect touch was feeling rather good.

That feeling was soon lost as his hand had left and the other's hand was crammed into my front pocket without questioning. The fingers went groping about and hit the keys but didn't pull them out which struck me as odd. Instead of moving up and out they went down and in, rubbing up against my thigh and then against something else.

"Damn it Kura, that is not the key and you know it," I tried to hiss but it came out in more of a small growl then a chuckle as he only smirked and rubbed harder against me with the small piece of pocket fabric in the way along with my boxers.

"I know it's not the house key but perhaps it is a key to something else I want.." He replied with his smirk still deeply embedded on his pale face as he felt around. Why did it have to feel so darn good right there? What was going on? How could a simple movement down below the belt feel so pleasurable?

"Just get the house key dip shit so I can sleep my drunken ass off." Hm.. Seemed the word 'ass' was popular for me tonight. All the same, Kura moved his hand out and produced the key before my eyes and went over to the door to unlock it.

Malik had said the door would be locked after midnight but that was no problem since I had stolen the key before and made my own copy of it. The sweet feeling that Kura had given me was fading away and I was almost pissed at myself for tell him to knock it off.

I leaned my head against the poll as my vision blurred more for half a second then started to get a hair clearer once more.

"Come on my pet," Kura cooed as he motioned for me to go to him. I swear he called me something I didn't want to be called but it just slipped my mind as easily as it had came into it. "Come on already, just let go and use your legs."

What choice did I have other then to do as told? I unlatched myself from the steal light posts pole and slowly walked towards the thief and door he stood in front of. My vision went into a blur once more and I lost track of Kura and the door itself. The ground below me seemed to be missing as I tripped and felt myself fall forwards only to stop suddenly in the air.

Why didn't my face make contact with the cement? Not that I was complaining! I liked me face in one piece, drunk or not.

I opened my eyes not realizing that I had had them closed in the first place to see that there was an off greenish yellow light moving about myself and to see Kura's ring was glowing from under his shirt as he moved towards me. The other moved closer and slipped his hand under my arms and when he cut his magic off, caught me and yanked me back up onto my feet.

"Don't make me waste the rest of what little energy I have at the moment on you," he snapped as one arm slipped around the back of my waist as he lead me into the dark room and closed the door with one swift backwards kick. "Now.. Where is your room at?"

Like hell I remembered. I knew there was a hall but.. That was all I could think of at that second and with my luck we'd end up in the bathroom or in Malik's room and pass out on top of my hikari. I'm sure the golden haired light of mine would not be to appreciative of that.

"Forget it," the other muttered. The window blinds in the room were opened up in small slivers of moonlight ran in past them. Gods, Bakura was beautiful. The light was just enough it make his hair shine like the moon itself and his pale skin made it all the more interesting to see.

I grunted to snap myself from the freak trance I was having. "Come on Kura," I coughed and covered my mouth as the feeling of sickness was starting to take over. Alcohol had so many side effects but heck, the one of dizziness and lack of pain was worth it.

I stumbled off into the living room and kicked over a table that was in the way after bumping into it then glanced over to see that they were following me. Good. I just had to wait till he was closer and when he finally did so, I grabbed him about his waist and pulled him along with me to the couch and fell onto it sideways. The motion caused him to fall with me, back into the soft cushioning and into my chest.

I had expected him to snarl and pull away but he didn't resist at all. Seemed he was already tired himself and muttered something to light for me to hear what he was saying. His muttering was followed but a soft snore as he lay limply before me.

"Mmm… So you are more tired then me.." I whispered in a half yawn. I couldn't resist reaching an arm up and over his sleeping form and brushed his silver bangs to the side before letting my arm fall limp against Bakura's side.

Not much longer I had closed my eyes and slipped into my own slumber…

"GET YOU HAND OUT OF MY PANTS!" Were the words that had obtained my attention and even that was followed by yet another rude awaking. A firm punch to the face next to my eye. Yes it hurt like fucking hell but it would hurt them more since that is where my skull bone was more then anything else.

I sat up right and felt my hand being knocked away and the feeling of almost silk like cloth ran across my fingers then there was the rough jean fabric after that. I didn't remember putting my hand in there. Well of course I wouldn't, I was asleep after all!

Just what the heck was happening? This voice was familiar but not the one I was expecting at all. It wasn't Bakura's. Looking around I soon realized that I wasn't even in the living room but in Malik's room, not only just that, I was on his bed and apparently my hand was down the back of his pants!

"How did you even get in here? Better yet, why are you in here? GET OUT OF MY ROOM MARIK!" Screamed Malik as he pushed me out off the bed and I scrambled towards the door. More like clawed for it and slammed the door shut tightly behind myself, then leaned against it sighing.

What the fuck had happened? I remembered dancing, drinking, laughing, more drinking, that small brawl I started in the bar by chucking peanuts at some punks head and blamed it on the weak runt beside me, more laughing and drinking then heading home… Oh.. But before we left Bakura talked me into pissing into the one guys beer bottle and we slipped it back where we found it before leaving. Neither of us knew if he had drank any of it after that or not..

But what had happened after that! I held my head is it felt like it was splitting in half while I tried to make way to the next room. Whatever room it was had to be better then the hall…

I felt around and hit the doorknob, gave it a sharp twist and fell into the room and glared at the ceiling. This ceiling belonged to a laundry room but hell it would do.. Anything to get me away from my freaked out hikari but that pleasing idea felt my mind as the odd crunch of something came from my side pocket.

What choice did I have other then to pull it out? Well, besides the obvious one of not doing anything about it and ignoring it? My curiosity was taking over anyway as I reached down into the pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Now I knew it wasn't in there before because the only thing I had was a key.. Wait, that was right, there was a key and Bakura came home with me.. We then crashed on the couch so how did I get in Malik's room?

"Don't worry Marik, if you can read this then it's obvious you are in good enough condition to meet me again later on. It is obvious that Malik didn't beat you to where you can't see or move so there are no worries. Hope you enjoyed what you had last night but that had to come with a price since nothing is ever free and no one gets away with ordering me around," then the note was signed by the king of thieves himself.

That bastard set me up! Why he did that and left a note that basically told me it was him made no since! Why even bother?

Hell.. Why couldn't he be like the rest of the world and not be so complex! But.. As I asked myself that, I already knew the answer. I wouldn't want him if he was like everyone else and the challenge made it all the more interesting…

(Hope this one was better for you then that last. I had to put it up eairly to make up for my lateness, so please, do enjoy it. If not then there is nothing I can do about that. Well... Ja..)


	8. Dictionaries, games and deals

"A strong affection or liking for someone or something. A passionate affection of one person for another. The object of such affection; a sweetheart or lover. Tennis; a score of zero…" I looked up from my spot in the book. "Is that right?" I asked with one finger pressed right under the definition I had just read to my hikari. This stupid book kept repeating the word 'affection' alot... 

"How come you never look up anything else when I suggest you to but you finally do this time?" Malik hissed back as he flipped a pancake up into the air and managed to catch it on the skillet again.

"Just answer my question! Is this book right or is it all nonsense?" He seemed to be putting most of his focus onto his stupid flapjack then he was to my important question. I watched him as he flipped the item into the air again. Amazing he hadn't dropped this one onto the floor like the other ten or so he had done before…

"Can't you ask ME-" His voice grew into a high pitched squeal as the pancake landed halfway on the skillet and he twisted it to the side. Thus making it flip back onto the hot pan again. "Later.." He finished his sentence. "I'm kind of busy."

Later? LATER? He wanted me to ask him later when I needed to know this now? I needed to know all I can about this and he wants to wait and let me miss out on my learning! AH! "NO!" I hissed and snapped the book closed once my hand was out of the way.

The almost sickening thud of flapjack hitting the floor reached my ears. "GAH! MARIK! Look what you made me do!" My hikari accused as he sighed and shut the stove top off and sat the skillet down onto the burner. As if it were my fault he sucked at everything!

I would have laughed but he was being of little to no help at all. This lack of helping was ticking me off and there just happened to be a book in my hands. A rather nice paperback dictionary that was pretty thick and weighed a nice number..

Before my shoulder angel could make it's appearance, I hurled the book into the kitchen. The making of the sound of Malik's high pitched girl scream seemed to be the only thing the book was good for today. Ah, now I wasn't so disappointed like I had been before I threw the book.

"Are you insane?" Malik sneered loudly as he had came back into view and was walking into the living room, wagging the dictionary back and forth in the air. "Wait, don't answer that. You ARE insane!" Heh, I grabbed the left side of my chest and fell back onto the couch.

"Ugh.. You wound me…" I murmured and managed up a fake cough and slid one arm off the couch to the floor. "How can you be so cruel when it's obvious that I only want to be just like you?" I asked. A mock tone of sadness to my voice while I moved my head to the side, faking my death.

"Marik, you're not dead," my hikari insisted. I kept my eyes closed and didn't move from my spot on the couch. "You're not fooling me Marik," he replied. "So get up already.." Heh, I was starting to enjoy myself, why would I give that up right now? I just hardly managed to keep myself from grinning as I could hear him walking closer to me.

"Alright then.. If you are dead then I'd have no more problems and one less mouth to feed." Gods! How could he say that and sound so cheery? Did he really want me dead like that? Now that might have struck a nerve if something wasn't telling me to calm down while I could still manage to.

Still he moved closer then the sound of his feet brushing against the carpet stopped. Everything was quiet.. Well, was quiet till something flounced down on my stomach and caused me to groan. Malik didn't weigh all that much but he didn't have to collapse onto me without warning!

"See, you're up and kicking," he taunted. One hand waving the thick book about just in front of my face. Ra he could be so smug when he wanted to be.. Almost made me proud that my hikari was darker then any other hikari. There was only one problem.. He was being mean to me!

"Must you always ruin my fun? You're nothing more then a-a fun sucker!" What the hell did I just say? Fun sucker? That was all I had? "You're like a leech that is sucking away fun instead of blood." Heck, I had to say something in addition to that. Fun sucker, gods how lame..

The deep shade of lilac eyes looked back at me with a straight face. "I'm a fun sucker?" He asked softly but there was a slight edge to his voice as well. "So I'm like a vampire to your fun huh? Well, we'll see about that." With that said the little light of mine shoved me back down onto the bed by one shoulder and smirked at me.

Something was wrong. Why was he looking at me like that? Why did he have on this sassy smirk? I never seen him grin like that before. It seemed so familiar, that grin, but I have seen it one someone else's face, not my hikari's…

"Bakura," That is where I have seen that same look before. Bakura had worn it on his face each time he pulled something on me. He always seemed to be enjoying himself a little more then he should have just like my hikari was. Was being the key word now…

"How-" Thank Ra! Knocking had stopped my hikari from going on a rant about Bakura and how terrible of an influence he was on me when I was already bad enough without a thief's help.

"I've got it!" I quickly moved my hikari to the side of the couch and managed to make way to the door. Opening it to reveal Bakura. No wait.. This imitation was to short to be Bakura and those fascinating little batwing tuffs of hair were missing, so this had to be his own hikari.

"Marik, is Bakura here?" The hikari asked while leaning his head to one side. I couldn't resist but move myself to block his view. "Marik, if he is here then there is no need to worry. I won't drag him away, I just want to know where he is."

Wait… That meant.. Bakura was missing? "He's not here, if he was then I'd let you in but since he isn't…" I chuckled as I went to close the door on the white haired hikari but stopped halfway though. What was this? There was water forming in the corner of his eyes.. He was almost crying?

"Holy shit!" cried out a voice from within the house. I glanced behind me to see that the picture box was on but what it was talking about, I had no idea. "Yami was in a duel with someone and was hurt," Malik called out.

"What?" Ryou cried out back and the door was opened a bit wider leaving me no choice but to step back and allow the runt in. So the pharaoh was hurt then huh? ABOUT DAMN TIME! I'd love to say that out loud but I didn't need to be jumped by two upset hikaris. I could never guess what they would do to me but I had this freaky feeling it would involve glitter, scissor and a toothbrush… Yes a toothbrush, hikaris are hard to predict and would go for the least expected.. My hikari was making pancakes at night after all!

A brunette haired girl was put onto the television screen, her blue eyes hardly open as tears were running down her face. This was Anzu. Hell, couldn't they have put on Joey or Serenity? I had enough bad memories of when my hikari was trapped in her body, and had seen her enough in one lifetime.

The weeping lass babbled on about how someone just came up and challenged Yami. All seemed to be in Yami's favor but then things suddenly went for the worse. The other duelist identity was about to be revealed when the door was flung open and cracked against the wall; in stumbled the once missing king of thieves.

He groaned deeply while holding his shoulder but on his face was a big grin. How could he be so happy when his tattered and scuffed clothes obviously meant he had been in a fight with- He had dueled Yami. That had to be the reason and.. He won. Bakura won!

The idiot box rambled on in the background for a few nanoseconds till my hikari had shut the device off when he had seen who all was now in the room. His face more in shock then anger unlike what it usually was.

"I won," the silver haired male smirked as he staggered a little further into the room with one hand slung across his chest, still clutching at his shoulder. "Look what else I won," he ranted as his other hand slowly lifted out past the flaps of his open jacket; in his clutched hand dangled the millennium pendent. I can't believe he won the duel…

"Bloody thief! You won!" I sneered then chuckled lightly, almost in a snarl. He won, yes it was time Yami lost but this was bad news… Horrible news!

"Yes, so say it," the battle scared yami took a step closer till he was standing right in front of me. "Say it. This was the deal so here is the pendent," Kura replied as he lifted the golden item higher up into the air, just in front of my eyes. Heck, why did he have to win…

Two confused and possibly worried hikaris, stared at the two of us like we were speaking another language neither understood. That was due to the fact that Bakura and I had made a deal weeks ago, I just never thought he'd accomplish it before the end of this month… Ra, how did you let him win?

"Say it Marik," the thief persisted. A confident smirk on his face as he waited for me to do my part of the deal. Must I do this? Yes, I did make a deal and so I HAD to keep t but- Gah! Why did he have to accomplish it?

I looked down at the battered other and couldn't help but grin slightly. He seemed to be desperate to have me do this. "I love you Bakura," my voice was firm and casual, as if I knew and believed every word of it. There, I said it, I fulfilled my end of the bargain… The words had an odd taste in my mouth. They weren't disgusting and distasteful like I had expected them to be but quite the opposite. Almost sweet like his touch... Odd yes but.. Still bizarrely pleasant.

Ryou's yami chuckled as the two hikaris were dead silent. "So you do keep your word after all, amazing… So.. Amazing…" His words wondered off as his eyes closed and Kura collapsed onto his knees. A little moan escaped his lips as he fell against my legs and lay against them. Seemed that he was finally willing to let himself get some forced slumber.

"Bakura.." Heh, seemed Ryou was now more worried about his own yami then he was of his friend Yugi's darker half. "….I.. I best take him home.. I can treat him there and let him rest…" Ryou's voice always seemed solemn, calm but usually contained a sad note to it half of the time.

Holding one arm out to keep the little light away from the thief, I grinned and shook my head. "I'll carry him, after all, you aren't strong enough to on your own." There was not to be any arguing or there would be bloodshed tonight. Thankfully no one objected as I pulled up the sleeping other and held him in both arms with his head leaning up against my chest, his legs dangling over the side of my arms.

"Get the door Ryou." The runt did as ordered and walked out, holding the door open for me. I glanced back over my shoulder to my hikari only to find him with his head hung down.

"I'm going to call Anzu to see how Yami is holding up…" He muttered lowly. I'd love to tell him to forget it and just go to bed and forget about the stupid pharaoh but I had something else to tend to. Well, more like someone.

I didn't bother saying a word and turned my head back around. Ryou closed the door behind us and then lead the way into the darkness… I can't believe I said it.. But the worst part was.. I almost believed every word that slipped from my mouth...


	9. Unacceptable

Going soft the says. Getting weak and-and affectionate eh? Becoming a pathetic excuses for a yami huh? How dare my little light tell Ryou all of these things over the phone, behind my back? How could be say such filth and lies? I'm not soft, weak, affectionate or pathetic! 

"I can't believe he told Bakura that he loved him, what a lie! Marik can't love anything let alone feel it." The blonde hikari shifted on the couch and crossed his legs. The phone moved from one hand to the other as he tilted his head, pressing the device up to his ear.

Malik had been talking to Ryou for just over half an hour now. All their pointless talk had been about me and Bakura. The proper way of saying that would be 'Bakura and I' but in my world, I am the most important thing in it of course.

"What? Don't you think I know what my darker self can and can not feel? He came from me after all!" Now my hikari was raising his voice to Ryou eh? Still dissing me of course… I could feel a frown tugging at my lips as I continued to peer out though the staircase pillars.

"Bakura is trying to hurt him and Marik's stupid enough to fall for it, Ryou! I keep trying to tell him that Bakura is just messing with his mind but do you think he listens? OF COURSE NOT!" Kura wasn't using me. No one was ever that foolish to try and mess with my mind and emotions because that would result in death. How could anyone be so dumb as to try and pull that?

"So you admit that Bakura is up to something?" Malik's expression on his face turned into more of a pleased then annoyed look. "Him and Marik have been to chummy lately and that bugs me and I bet it concerns you as well.." He paused for half a second for a response I assume sine he then grinned. "See, I'm never wrong about these things."

Malik's voice was beginning to bug me. He sounded so smug, like he knew everything there was to know about me. Sure he'd be the closest to know and most likely but still! He didn't know everything about me! Like my blood fetish; he has no idea why I crave to see just the mere sight of the crimson liquid!

That was enough of this talk; I was done with my eavesdropping. Done listening to my annoying other's voice and tired of being dogged on about! He still had no right or calling me such things. That-That dumb ass!

I stood up from my hiding place on the stairs and loudly walked down them. Making sure each step could be hear on my way down. Ignoring my hikari's gaze, I made way for the front door. There was something that needed to be looked into.. I had to see if this was true for myself..

"Marik? Where you listening to me this whole time?" The other tan teen questioned. His voice shaking slightly as if in fear but his tone was more pissed. "That's called eavesdropping!" he sneered. I swear his voice was getting tighter as I reached the door and opened it wide.

With not even one glance back, I walked out and closed the door without slamming it. The gods knew I wanted to slam the cursed door behind me and make as much noise as I damned well pleased but.. Closing it lightly without saying one word would have more effect then doing the things he expected from me. After all, I wanted to be everything but what Malik had called me.

"I'll show you I don't love anyone or anything Malik.. I'm not soft and pathetic like you." the words slipped out. Heated and uncontrollable as ever while I walked down the street. I was sure Malik was going to try and stop me soon from doing something 'stupid'. Well he could kiss my ass!

"Where the fuck am I going?" I hissed to myself. "This is the way to Bakura's!" Why the hells was I heading in that direction? Maybe it was because… I had nowhere else in mind that I could go without getting myself lost. So that was it, I made way to Bakura's place.

Malik's voice reverberated in my skull. All those things he said ran though my head. Those vile words; calling me weak, pathetic, stupid even! He was the stupid one! That weakling hikari was so damn bitchy!

"Bakura would never pull something like that to me.. SO FUCK YOU MALIK! WHY CAN'T YOU STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE?"

"Havin' hikari trouble eh?" I couldn't help but cringe at the words I just heard. I knew only of one person who spoke so poorly. That being none other then Joey Wheeler. "I asked ya a question numb nuts," he sneered.

Sighing deeply, I turned to face the runt; he was sitting on top of a brick wall at the end of a driveway. A leg dangling over one side with the other pulled up, both arms wrapped around the one leg. What the heck could he want from me? He hated me more then my hikari did if that were possible. I did try to kill him and his friends during battle city.

"I don't want to talk to you Wheeler so go bark else where." I turned around to walk off only to hear the thud of something hitting the ground and then not long after was grabbed on one shoulder, only to be turned around to face him once more.

"I'm not a mutt, jackass! I was only trying to help ya but you behaving this way makes things not so easy." Why did everyone seem to ramble on any more about trying to be 'nice' or 'helpful'? I bet Ryou put him up to this! He was the only one ever to be nice to me and not want anything in return but that itself made me pissed. How could he stand being so disgustingly sweet? It was sickening!

"I don't want your help. I don't want anyone's help!" I couldn't resist it. I HAD to obey my shoulder demon, every time I did it always delivered as promised and it felt great! "But if you really want to help me Wheeler… You can go to hell!" Before he could even have a chance to respond, I whipped out the millennium rod and bashed him over the head.

Amazingly, he didn't yelp or make much of a noise as he fell to the ground on his knees. This was disappointing as hell! I picked the millennium item up again and brought it down upon his cranium once more. This time he crippled over and lay flat on the ground in a heap. Why didn't he make noise? Why was there no lovely blood? Everything was disappointing!

"GAH!" I hissed out in frustration as the handle of my millennium rod slipped off into one of my hands. This Jersey punk needed to die for my amusement! I needed to see something red, blood to be more precise. Someone had to die today and soon!

A devilish smirk tugged fiercely at my lips as I knelt down only to drag the other up with me as I stood back up to my feet. Joey's shirt was curled un in my fist as I looked him over briefly. He would make a wonderful sacrifice for the most important god of all… Myself.

The blade of the rod was striking down but instead of cold blade driving down into the blonde idiot's heart, it slipped out of my grasp. This shock made my hand jerk up and accidentally punch Wheeler in his unconscious face.

"Ah! No, no, no Marik… No getting blood on my millennium items without my permission.." This voice was familiar and for a good reason. I dropped the mutt on purpose, unable to grin as he fell soundlessly onto the ground. The only noise he made at all would have been the groan that came after he hit.

"The millennium rod is MINE Bakura, it is not yours." How could he think else wise? He didn't win it in our deal about the pharaoh. The only prizes he won from that was me telling him that I loved him and the millennium puzzle. There was nothing else to that deal for if he won! If only he would have failed instead. He would have to be my loyal pet, now and forever but no.. He just had to bloody win!

"Hush Marik.. I've heard about your little dispute with Malik and you should know this. He is looking for you right now. He said he wanted to apologize or something like that," the thief muttered under his breath. His arms crossing over with the rod held tightly in one hand.

"Apologize? HA! He probably wants to have me back and rip my head off for eaves dropping on him but he shouldn't have been talking about me! He should have kept his putrid mouth shut!" I was fuming mad. Malik always had a knack for pissing me off and he was flipping good at it!

"You need to calm down Marik.. Malik is just a pain.. Remember our agreement? I know it was from WAY back but we both agreed on it. 'Nothing matters' remember that?" The white haired yami replied as his arms unfolded and one went around my waist to pull me closer. "And I found the flaw in that.. If nothing matters and nothing is something then that means something does matter! Your own words are band together to prove you wrong! Heh, isn't that just grand?" His voice had a dark laugh to it even though his face seemed rather cheery. He was amusing himself, that bastard!

"Leave me alone Bakura!" I hissed. Right now I didn't need this. I didn't want anyone to talk to, not that I have been denied my kill. That and he had taken my rod away but I still had a piece of it, the cover for the dagger was still in my hands. I would use that against him if I found it necessary and my shoulder demon was tugging at the collar of my shirt with both of his grimy hands. He wanted blood shed even if it was to be that or the closest person I had to a friend and perhaps.. No.. He was nothing more. No matter what I might have said before…

Kura eyes narrowed down on my own as he seemed to be thinking to himself silently. What he was thinking of, I had no clue, nor did I care right now. I was to pissed to give a rat's ass. Why couldn't anyone understand that I just wanted to be alone and kill someone or something. I didn't care if all I had to kill would be nothing more then a helpless kitten or a mangy rat. Whatever it was didn't matter, I just wanted to steal the life from it, and shed it's blood however far I could get it to go.

"You need to relax. Remember my dear friend. You love me.. So since you love me you'll do as I ask of you." Wait one bloody second! THAT COULDN'T BE RIGHT! THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL THAT THAT COULD BE RIGHT!

"Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up!" I couldn't resist, I raised up one hand and cracked Bakura across the face with my one open hand. The action was not thought out at all, it just happened on its on with a small push from my own inner demons.

The thief king turned his head back slightly to face me again and stared with a clear expression of rage on his pale face. Well, once pale face, my blow seem to have made the side of his face a deep rose color. I felt no pain from the action, just the opposite. It was making me feel better.. So much better to let my anger out…

Ra, I needed to hurt something. And all I had with me was an unconscious street punk and a thief. Heh.. For no real idea, I moved closer and captured his lips with my own and enjoyed the feeling they gave me. The same feeling they had given me each time they touched mine.

Bakura gave off a small moan, or at least it sounded like one. He was only hurting himself, he wanted to have me 'love' him but how could I possibly feel such an emotion? I couldn't feel anything but the emotions Malik gave me, so that's all I've been hearing all day! Why not prove them right? I could easily do that… So very easily…

"MARIK! DON'T!" screamed the high pitched voice of my hikari. I would never mistake his voice for anyone else's. The casing of the millennium rod was risen up and since Bakura was starting to get suspicious of my actions, I pressed the sharp end point up against his back. No gasped came for him but his eyes did wonder off to the side. I had betrayed his trust just like my hikari wanted. Just like what everyone expected from me. I hope their all fucking happy now because this was it, this is where I relieve my anger and prove that I, Marik could not love anyone…

"Sorry Marik.. I can't let you kill me without a fight and I'm afraid the fight is over before it had the chance to begin… If only you didn't betray me," Kura murmured lightly. I had no idea what he was talking about as I started to dig the case into the other's back only to see that the further it went in, the darker my vision was getting.

I couldn't stop here, I had to kill Bakura but part of me didn't want to. I loved Bakura.. No I didn't! I couldn't have but then why was this hurting me more as the object went further into him? There was a shuddering silence that was soon disrupted by the loud sweeping coming from my hikari as things went darker.

"…Marik.. No.. Bakura you didn't… No.."

I had little time to look down to see that crimson blood running down my chest from where the dagger of the rod had went in. the axe-like head of the item the only part sticking out from the front of me. Everything was hurting and then going numb. He had stabbed me though the heart…

"I love you Marik.. But you crossed the line… But don't worry, I still want your heart so instead of going to rest in the peacefulness of hell… I'm going to let you rot in the shadow realm for all eternity in your own personal hell… Maybe one day we can meet again but that is a very unlikely fate…"

I wanted to say something but no words came out and just breathing was getting to stressful for me.. I fought on but could not win this fight..

"You chose this fate Marik, I just wish you would have made a better decision.." The yami lent my head up against his chest lightly and stroked the top of my head. "I'm sorry…"

The sound of metal hitting the cement sidewalk caught my ears as I closed my eyes. When I opened them up again, I was no longer in the real world but trapped now in the realm of darkness.. My wound had healed but my rod was gone. Also., I was now alone… Forever alone except for the sound of the tortured souls groaning in the background…

(Yes.. I killed Marik.. But this is not the last chapter even if you wish it were. I have one more up my sleeve! I am sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as some of my others... But please, do not flame me, you may however leave any comments that you wish. Good or bad... Anyway, since you took the time to read this I will thank you. So thanks for reading...)


	10. Forget me not

Bakura.. Bakura… Heh, it's working. You're twitching, a good sign that you can at least hear my thoughts. Bakura, do you even remember me? If you don't then have no fear my pet… You'll remember my name soon enough and guess what else. I'm not part of your imagination, I am alive and waiting to be released from my prison. 

There you go, turning your head to the side in a desperate attempt at ignoring me. I'm afraid things aren't going to work that way this time. You are insane if you think I am going to let you get off this easy like I had done the past several years. I've been waiting here long enough as it is!

Poor Kura, heh.. It is amusing to see you sleeping like this. Your pale face moving from one side to the other in what you are taking to be just a mere fitful slumber. Why don't you just accept that it is me, the one soul you trapped in the realm of shadows so long ago? Didn't our partnership mean anything or is that why you sent me here? All just because you didn't want me around to share things with!

Wake up my pet… Set me free won't you? I know you can't remember me right now, but if you can just spark that little speck of memory hidden deep inside that labyrinth of a mind… Then You would remember everything! All the good times we once shared and all the terrible ones as well! Wake up damn you! WAKE UP!

Gah! You are still fighting me! JUST GIVE UP AND SURRENDER TO ME! THEN GET YOUR ASS UP SO YOU CAN GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Put that pillow down and listen to me already! My words have no where else to go but into your ears so your fight is useless. Heh… That's right, settle down and listen to my voice..

I want out of this hell hole Bakura. I've been here long enough and if I stay much longer the reaper of the realm will finally get to me. I've been strong enough to keep him away when I first came here but as time went on, I've been losing more of that shred of a soul I managed to steal from my hikari. There is little left of it and it's getting fainter by the second.. So get up and let me out of here now! NOW CURSE YOU!

Yes. Good! That's getting somewhere. Your eyes are twitching more violently, this can only mean that you are about to wake up soon. I have just one thing to tell you before you open your eyes and awaken. Listen carefully… I need you to do this exactly as I tell you too…

Bakura's eyes snapped wide open as he jumped upright. His arms thrashed to one side and removed the blanket from himself in odd fear. That voice he had heard. It-It was so familiar. So incredibly familiar and it was talking to him in his sleep! Who did it belong to?

"RAH! Why is it so familiar?" Bakura snarled to himself as he turned. The pale male swung his slender legs over the side of the bed and let them dangle. Both of his hands went up the sides of his head as he clenched his eyes shut in painful memories that were now trickling back to his mind.

A night of when he and a tan man were alone in one room came in hazily. Their talk about love and what matters as this odd male swirled a vase about in his hands in a most curious matter. Bakura's hands clenched tightly to the hair that hung down to the sides of his face. Tugging at the soft silver strands as another memory came to him.

This memory was of the two of them coming back from a bar. This same tan and obviously foreign man, was walking along with him. Their arms both about each other as they walk for support. They were both drunk off their rocker and then things flashed further ahead. His own hand was in the lad's pocket and groping at their manhood while hidden within the thin fabric! This male had obviously held his affections at some point in time before…

"Who are you?" The once mighty king of thieves snarled as more past events started to flash into his mind. Each one come in faster and quicker then the last. None in any real order as he clutched his head and screamed out, unable to control it.

The pale yami never even heard his hikari running down the halls, towards him but the bright lights that were flipped on did catch some of his attention. This aluminous lighting caused him to yell even more and throw himself backwards. Thus, sending Kura rolling over onto the bed, trying to burry his face in the mattress.

The thief's lighter side made way to the bed in a near desperate attempt to see what was wrong; why he was screaming. Ryou had no clue that he was only adding onto his darker self's misery by blinding him with fluorescent light.

"Bakura, calm down! Everything is going to be fine, just tell me, what is wrong?" Ryou's eyes searched his other self over as Bakura was calming down. The thief's hands slowly dropped down from the sides of his head, down to his hikari's shoulders.

"… Ryou.. I-I need to see him.. Take me to Malik now," Kura croaked out. His voice low in order to keep it from getting to high pitched to understand. What choice did little Ryou have other then to obey his yami? If he didn't then who knew what would happen. All the same, the light wanted to know what was going but he took Bakura by the wrist then lead him to where he knew Malik would be.

"Bakura… This is what you have to do," these words echoed in Kura's mind. The instructions where clear. This voice promised to leave him alone if Bakura himself did everything as told. Everything to the exact letter.

"Ryou," Bakura hissed as he was released from the other's grasp when they were in front of Malik's place. The confused hikari blinked, what else could be wrong now? "Malik is here?" He asked. Ryou nodded in response unable to stop himself from shivering. He still had no clue what was going on and some reason was hoping that his yami wasn't going to harm his friend.

With a grunt, Bakura went up the front steps and knocked his fist against the door. He wiped his hand on the side of his pants as if that would remove his uneasiness. His heartbeat starting to pump just a little faster with each step he could hear that was coming towards the door. This was the moment of truth, if this was going to work or not; all would be revealed soon.

The door opened and in its place stood the golden haired hikari. A looked of surprise on his face as he was not expecting to see these two at his home. Why where they here? He would have sworn by gods that he'd never see Bakura back at his place after that incident that haunted him so long ago. So.. Why was he here and was that Ryou behind him?

"Malik, do you still have the millennium rod?" This question took Malik by surprise. Things were weird enough just seeing Bakura again and now he wanted to know about his item? The very item that was used to remove something he once secretly valued…

With questioning eyes, the hikari slowly nodded his head and was forced back into his own home. The two men were followed by Ryou who closed the door behind himself since he didn't want to be rude and leave it open.

Malik didn't bother to ask questions, he knew Bakura wanted to see the item to make sure he was telling the truth. The tan hikari lead the way back to his room and opened the door, letting himself and the others in as well.

Light shined in from the moon till Malik himself flipped on a light. The room was much more visible now and there over on the night stand, in a specially made case, was the millennium rod. Of course he let it on the stand nearby, obviously he wasn't going to sleep with something so sharp in his bed! That would cut his beautiful face up for sure if he were that stupid!

"Bakura, what are you doing? I didn't say you could touch it!" Malik snapped as the other was already at the stand and picking the golden item up with great care and what appeared to be fascination. "No, put it back!" snarled the light. A past event flashed in Malik mind as Bakura held the item, giving Malik the shivers.

"Take it then," Bakura offered as he held the item out with one hand for the tan hikari to take. A grin slipping onto his face as the other hesitated then reached out and took a hold of it. The pale hand around the base of the handle refused to let go while the free hand wrapped in behind the other's waist and he pulled him in closer.

"Bakura, let go of me! AND GIVE ME BACK MY ROD!" Malik hissed only to be silenced as a set of lips were pushed against his own. This action would normally have been sweet and wonderful possibly but this only fueled Malik's anger.

Why isn't it working? Bakura asked himself mentally then had a grand idea. His forced his tongue into the hikari's mouth and let it feel about in the warm darkness. Ryou's eyes grew large as he looked away; for some reason he figured this was not his business...

Malik growled in rage. How dare Bakura pull this shit to him? HOW COULD HE JUST DO THIS TO HIM? HOW COULD HE? HOW- His thoughts were cut a bit short as he couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut. Something sharp was digging into his back, this something just happened to be Kura's fingernails, but in Malik's mind he say the rod's dagger.

More vile thoughts ran into the golden hikari's mind as suddenly he felt something else in his soul jerking at him for control and for that reason he tried to fight it but it took over...

"Mmm… Kura.." I whispered lightly as I slid my eyelids back open. Well, they were my host's but it seemed so much easier to call them mine since now I was part of him once more. Yes, that was the look I was expecting, Bakura was a bit taken back.

"..M.. M-Mar-Marik…" Why the hell his voice seemed to be trembling could be do to many things. Perhaps he thought I was going to kill him for revenge over what he had done to me but that wasn't it as he pulled my head back down into another kiss, this one was the longest I had ever had and gods he knew how to work that tongue of his.. It had been years since I had experienced anything good.

"Gah.." I winced as my own weakness pulled me out of the first kiss and tender thing I have experienced in so long. I growled hating myself for it as I tried to pull myself back up from my knees. I was still drained from being in there for so long.. So tired but I knew I would get better providing no one took advantage over my weak body and kill me before then.

"Marik.. I had to.." The king of thieves started as he pulled me up and slipped an arm over his shoulders. "You were going to-" I lifted a hand to silence him. This took a lot more effort then I wish it did.

"I know and I don't give a damn anymore… Just kiss me fucker!" I snarled in a demand to which was carried out as put his lips to my own. Gods it was good to be back, so damn good.. So damn fucking good…

(This chapter is odd I am sure since it goes from Marik's view from inside of Bakura's head, to where you can see what is happening, back to Marik's point of view. Anyway, I hoped it was amusing.. Yes I do realize there is little action for you and it wasn't so dark but blame the government for sending me to school that is 'required'.. Required my rear end! Yes, I can use better spelling, grammer, and what have you but it is their fault that I am taking so long to update! Also.. This is the last chapter- I think.. Actually I might make a sequal but it all depends and if I do then it will take me near a week most likely to put up a new post.. Please, tell me what you think? Good or bad, I don't mind. I have a broad view on things and comments are greatly appreciated. I thank you for reading all of this...)


	11. Back and in action?

(First off.. I LIED TO YOU! Chapter 10 was not the final chapter after all. since people have asked to to write more I have decided to do so... I am not clever enough to put up another story title just yet so instead I shall be adding to this one alright? So this is chapter 11... Enjoy)

'_What an ill fitting body! I know I once shared it with you before but Ra you are so small and hard to get used to again after being free for so long. How blissful it was to have my own body while I could!_'

My hikari growled in annoyance to my remarks but it was true. My old body, when I had my own, was just right and this shell I am trapped in again just makes me long for my own body once more. This is the reason why I had invited my guest over.

My company glanced over with no expression on his face but he did lift up his cup and take a long sip from it. This company of mine was none other then Bakura of course. The matter at hand was a chat of how I might get my own fleshy prison, a body if you will.

The white haired male sat the cup onto a plate then put that onto the coffee table before himself and leaned back into the chair. "I'm sorry Marik but you should have thought that out before coming back into this world through your hikari," he finally answered. This was sadly not the answer I wanted to hear.

"You trap me in there and left me there. Not only that but you forgotten who I was!" Him trapping me in the realm of darkness was a harsh blow but forgetting who I was hurt even worse. I wouldn't admit this to him though. "If I didn't get out when I did, I surely would have never been able to later on. So thank you Bakura!" Sarcasm and spite dripped from my voice.

At least I could manipulate my hikari's body to where it at least looked more like me then his preferred look. How could he stand having ALL of that hair on the back of his neck? Was he cold or something? What an idiot!

'_Shut up! This is still MY body! As in, you are even lucky that you found a way back into it!_' Malik hissed in the back of my mind. Well, more like our mind. We had to share everything once more and this was the hardest part. Sharing not ever being a strong point of mine nor will it ever be…

'_Maybe if you would exercise more then you wouldn't be so weak and could have resisted,_' I couldn't help but hiss back. Malik's anger was his own weakness, after all, that is how I came into existence in the first place. Along with his father's unintentional help. Oh killing that foolish old bastard was such a pleasant thing to do. If only I could do that again…

"Hello, I am still here you know," Kura sneered with a frown forming on his face. "There will be plenty of time for the two of you to argue and fight when I leave." This was a very good point made by my pet, Bakura. How did he know we were arguing though? Was it our- my lack of response. Gods, this whole thing of figuring out what was mine and what was Malik's was so Ra be damned confusing!

"Yes, you are right as usual." my response seemed to confuse the other yami. I smirked as I watched him blink several times before tilting his head ever so slightly. Did he want more to my comment? Very well, I shall give him more. "I never seen you wrong before, other then when you thought that you could beat me during the battle city finals."

Crimson started to creep into his creamy pale complexion. "That was Malik's fault! If he would have told me all the secrets to the bloody god card then I would have destroyed you!"

I raised one hand up to silence him. He would have came closer to beating me, yes, but I would have beaten him all the same. I knew ways around the mighty gods and in that, I also knew a way around every other lower card as well. In the end, he was bound to be defeated.

"You don't think I would have won? HA! And I thought you were smarter then your hikari!" Now that was a low blow.

'_I am far smarter then you Bakura! If you would have paid more attention to me then you would have won!_' Unable to resist, I placed both hands to the sides of my head and held it tightly as if that would drown out Malik's high pitched whining. '_It's not my fault you lost to this idiot!'_

_'EXCUSE ME! I believe that idiot beat you in your own game Malik! Besides that, if you hated me so much then you wouldn't have brought me back the first time or let me be part of you yet again!_' I hissed coldly back to the little light. At least that seemed to have shut him up for the time being.

The other in the room seemed to be standing up, ready to take their leave. His clenched fists told a tale that he was all but happy with me. It wasn't all my fault that I was superior to everyone else, I was created that way.

"Wait a moment Kura. Before you go, I wanted to thank you," each word just seemed to flow out past my lips uncontrollably. At least it sparked a new interest into his dark hazelnut eyes. The red tint of anger left his cheek as he looked back with a scowl still embezzled on his mug.

"What is this then? Is the great Marik going soft on me? Sprouting out thanks as if he were passing out free candy to children that was untainted and from the kindness of his own heart?" A smug mocking tone to his voice. If it were anyone else I would have gotten up and slain them then and there. But, why didn't I? It was just Bakura, he was weaker then me in strength and I had every advantage on him so why did I not do it? Was it because I was getting weak and soft? No! Impossible, I could do it, I just didn't want to or feel the absolute need to. Yes, that was it…

"You didn't let me thank you," I stated simply. "Words mean nothing to anyone anymore and that is not how I wish to thank you for your patience with me and your help on the matter at hand." His 'help' being only that he confirmed that he was clueless on how to separate my hikari and I from one another.

A most curious look on is face before his shook his head and remained standing. I assumed that meant he didn't want to leave without know on how I wanted to thank him first so then he could either accept or reject my offer of 'gratitude'.

Curiosity was a folly in many and one of my own. I hated being so curious about things but it is that very thing that has gotten me this far and it's not a bad thing until you let it control ones self. "Interested?" I asked while standing up myself.

He merely shook his head; sliver strands of hair brushing up against his shoulders before tumbling off to the sides and down his back once more. "You never told me on how you wished to 'thank me' Marik," moving one hand in a small circular gesture as if proving his point. I already knew I didn't reveal that to him. I wasn't that dull.

Silently I moved closer to the other man's side and slipped an arm about his waist. I enjoyed being this close to him, his body heat was delightful… Why did he have this effect on me? This best not be a sign of weakness or I had to be trying to kill myself subconsciously or something of that sort.

"You smell nice," these words also slipping out while I pulled the lad closer, up against myself. "And before you tell me to stop being foolish around you and to quit lying… I just wanted to say thanks again…" A deep smirk took form on my own face before I rested my head on the pale yami's shoulder.

This was all well and good but there was something odd. Not the weird feeling that Bakura should be beating me with a broom or something since I was so close but what was it… MALIK! Malik wasn't saying anything! In fact, I could hardly since him even in my thoughts… It'd be nice to assume that he fell asleep or went to another part of the mind, a 'soul room' perhaps to reflect on things. But the real question was, where did that light run off to?

"Is there a point to this-" Kura stopped talking almost instantly. Must be due to the fact that I was currently running my tongue up his cheek. Not only was his scent amusing to my senses and his past kisses sweet but his cheek was nice as well. "What are you doing?" my pet finally managed to reply to my unusual teasing. His voice was struggling to keep its firmness but I could hear a faint squeak in it. Unless if I imagined it but wasn't it obvious what I was doing?

"Bakura, you don't have to think everything out you know," I whispered into his ear and breathed into it. "Some things are just better… left… spontaneous…" Gods, my own voice was playing some kind of freaky trick on me as it seemed to be turning into a sultry lower level of tone. I wasn't completely sure what was going on inside of me but Ra, I was enjoying the sudden change and being so close to this thief was making me feel ecstasy.

There had to be something wrong… I was having to much fun and no one was trying to stop me for once! So where was the anti-fun police hiding? Yes, where was my hikari? Where was Yugi and his gang?

'_Malik? I know you're there. So why aren't you yelling at me? I know you want to._' He was still a fun sucker through and through. So why wasn't he here and trying to take control? Was he really in another soul room or something?

"Mmm… Bakura-kun." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and pulled him up close against myself. Making sure he was close up against my lower half. Gods, I felt this freaky yet wonderful sensation down below the belt when he was so incredibly close against myself. Damn this was so fucking good and a familiar flash of memory ran though my mind; of the night of when we were drunk together and his hand was inside of my pocket. How savory the moment was and the sensation was grand, I bet I could get him to feel the same way…

"Marik.. I don't know what you are up to… But I think it's my turn… To do something spontaneous," whispered the pale thief. A sweet groan coming from him as I couldn't resist nipping his shoulder. It was so soft that I had to bite again, I couldn't help it. "Are you listening to me?" Bakura asked. That almost sounded more like a hiss then his regular voice.

Licking my lips as I pulled away, the perfect ring on Kura's shoulder from my temptation caught my eyes. "Yes Kura.. I'm listening. You were telling me that you were going to do something spontaneous. If I am not mistaken." Why did he have to talk? Not that I wasn't enjoying his dark voice but I just wanted to pick back up where he was stopping me.

What he did was the opposite of what I thought he was going to do. He leaned his back against me, and tilted his head back looking up with a cocky smirk on his beautiful face. Those stupid rich colored eyes were so captivating.

'_Just go ahead and fuck each other's brains out you dumb ass!_' That unexpected comment startled me. Malik was there, the idiot was just being quiet! Gods I knew it was to good to be true!

"I see someone doesn't want me after all then," Bakura frowned while moving away and brushing the back of his hand against his clothes, removing imaginary dust from himself. "Next time we meet Mariku, I want you to be able to control your hikari.. Then maybe I will give you something you might enjoy more when you can keep him at bay." A smirk rising to the surface of his features before he turned, making way to the door.

I wanted to stop him but he already had the door opened and vanished from sight. The sound of the door sealing shut rang in my ears only to merge with my hikari's whiny voice. Hells, Malik never could shut up once he was started in one of his vile rants.

"You know what hikari. I think it's time for you to shut your damn mouth," each word was spoken verbally. I meant it and with no one else around I didn't gave a damn about being secretive about my thoughts. It was simple as that. "You talk to much as it is." A grin took shape on my host's body. At least that seemed to make him go quiet for now…

(I know I lied and I hate lying so forgive me of that and then we shall all be even right? Forgive me... Also.. I hope this chapter makes up for my foolishness and lateness... Ja...)


	12. Bakura's pet

A log book? Bakura told me I should keep something like it, though I believe he said it was a 'journal'. Why I even trust the thief I'm not even sure, perhaps it is because this one is different. He was the King of thieves after all… How does this make him so special I don't even care to know. He claims to have been pharaoh's pet and is still under that title so why would I listen to a trinket that belongs to my enemy? Like I said, he is different… Thing is I have no idea what to do write in this infernal thing! But everything I write in here shall be safely out of my hikari's sight. I have blocked him into a small corner of our mind so he wouldn't know about this stupid book... 

Grr.. There must be something I can write about before I get so pissed that I decided to destroy this cursed paper-filled contraption! Like-like my quest to take over the world and make it how I chose. That has always been my set goal. My dream to- Oh Ra.. That dream I had today… It was nothing compared to the dream I had about the pharaoh, Bakura and myself though this one was not so mentally scaring as it was physically.

Waking up with scratches and bite marks over myself isn't my favorite thing to see in the morning let alone feel. Oh yes, I love pain even self inflected pain but I'd like to know how I got it and for what reason if there is one to it. Heh, heh, heh, writing this is only making me twitch with the thought of this cursed slumber I had just last night. Hm.. Perhaps writing it down might get it out of my thoughts and I can focus more on my plotting again.

Very well.. Here I go…

I'll start with the first place I can remember, actually the place where this dream happened. In the Shadow Realm. I was there in my usual garb just floating about in the sweet blissful darkness, reflecting on many thoughts. The current one of which being was the feeble topic of 'love'. An odd topic with many means and yet no real meaning at all. I was told that there were many forms of this vile l-word. Lust, confusion, trust, lies, deception, and much more. But just what WAS it? Would I ever figure out what it truly means? In the end of my pondering I had come to several conclusions. There is no such thing as 'love' and even if there was then it was never meant for me. I could never 'love' someone if I don't know what it means so why even try when I am so much better off eh?

Just then the darkness grew much more and I went to see my hands but couldn't. There was just blackness and nothing more though I knew my hand was still there. My eyes followed exactly where my hand was even though I could not see it till I figured out this only meant I was not alone in this area. Someone else was invading on my realm, so just who was it?

I didn't even get to attempt to look so this intruder as I felt myself collapse. There was nothing to fall onto for there are no floors in the realm of darkness, there are no wall, no nothing. This still did not prevent my fall. I could no longer tell if my eyes were open or not, the darkness never changed at the time but all would be explained soon. I could not die, so there was nothing to worry about right?

Suddenly there was light, though the area was still dark, just not as much so. More of a navy color, the point is I could finally see what I was looking at and what was looking at me. Unfortunately it was the once great king of thieves, seems the thief wanted some alone time as well and came across me on his little 'walk'.

A sinister smirk was placed on his face and this had no effect on me. I was actually quite laid back till I realized just how right I was. I should have noticed that Bakura has standing at an awkward angle but when I went to stand I realized the weird sensation of something soft against my fingertips.

Bakura held up one finger just in front of his lips then moved the same hand to the side gesturing to where I was. The thief must have known I was going to demand an explanation, so he must have figured he'd tell me first rather then put up with my mouth.

"You don't even realize that you're not even in the Shadow Realm anymore do you," He sneered. This was not a real question since he already knew the answer. The silver haired yami chuckled coldly as he watched me look around while propping myself upright with my elbows. This attempt was useless as the male moved closer and pushed back on one of my shoulders and forced me back down flat on my back. "Don't speak. Let me do all the talking.. After all you are in no position to speak.. My pet…" The last two words are what enraged me. If anything Bakura was mine! He was never to control me!

"I'll speak all I want! You are not my master since you belong to me!" I had managed to swat his hand away only for myself to find it pined up beside my head. "Kura, what the hells are you thinking? Where are we?"

"Where we are isn't important, what I have planed for us is." Gods that thief could speak circles around one's mind so easily. Bakura released my wrist as I yanked it away and tried sitting up again, this time he didn't bother stopping me. "You're wondering about the 'us' part aren't you," again this was not a real question. Bakura always seemed to be able to read anyone's mind without the millennium eye. "Allow me to explain things for you." Oh I would have wanted to know what he was thinking but then again that would be letting him call all of the shots. I couldn't let that happen now could I?

"No Kura, I don't care what you are planning because I'm not going to be a part of it," yes that sounded good. Just get up and leave to go back to my own thoughts. What the hell is this? It felt like something was jabbed deep inside of my mind. I would like to say brain but my thoughts were what was killing me.

"What is the problem? I thought you enjoyed pain…" I don't remember when my hands had taken their place to clutching onto my face but I could see though the slights between them. That usual confident grin of assured victory was plastered all over Bakura. His aura to him was nearly dripping in an odd distasteful venom. "Aren't you enjoying it? Pain in pleasure."

I hate how everyone loved to steal my words! They are mine, everything was going to be mine! The world would be in my clutches!

Pulsations waved though my thoughts once more like the hot knife that ran though my hikari's skin in the past. Everyone seems to know he was in pain over it but I was still in him then. I felt it all as well but I never would let him know it hurt me any. This was all in my head though, this pain stung worse then any physical kind I have ever felt.

Kura seemed pleased with the fact I couldn't hold back any of the growls that were involuntarily formed in my chest and throat. "You have no idea what I'm going to you do you.. Can't you feel it Marik, feel the change in your mind, your thoughts and soul?" My gods I swear that was almost a real question but that thought ran for half a second before I rolled over to my side with wide eyes. Why the hells was I on a bed?

"Oh yes, the bed.. You were out cold in a nice slumber so I decided you'd prefer to wake up here." Such mock concern to his voice was making me half sick, and the fact I swear I could feel my skull pulling itself apart could only add more suffering to the mix.

Golden rays spewing from the item about Bakura's neck were lighting up the room more and only adding coals to the flames burning in my soul and hatred. No.. My anger.. I swear I never wanted to kill anyone this much for little reason and it kept growing, my soul felt warped and changing. It was if I was trapped in another whirlwind only my soul and I were being separated.

"You have no idea what is going on. Well, allow me to explain in exactly three minutes…" the dark voice of the thief trailed off, that or my mind would no longer register it was there. I couldn't hear him, nothing but my own screaming that nearly drowned itself out, I never thought such a thing possible but it was proving itself to me that it was.

All sanity that was given to me by my hikari seemed to- to be vanishing. This pulsing pain in my head was spreading throughout my body as I screamed and thrashed about. Covers where ripped and their tattered pieces were throwed around and though I know anger could be relieved though trashing things it wasn't helping me but fueling itself instead.

"Oh yes.. That's three minutes," Bakura chuckled with his arms folded over. An aspirated sigh escaped his lips. "You were so.. Perfect before you were separated from your hikari. Since then you have been curious of your actions and never just went for it as mindlessly as you use to... And now that you are one again, it's time to reawaken the old you." Just what was he talking about? At least I could hear him again but that couldn't be all good.

"You still are lost! Aha ha ha! My little pet, let me clear things up for you…" Just how did he plan to do that? No matter my mind was going numb and getting used to the sharp pain running though it, though I couldn't feel my soul. A bond few could feel ever unless losing it. Crawling- no I was actually clawing my way over to the edge of the bed. Pieces of fabric were being tossed behind me as I rose up on both knees and the height of the bed only allowed me to be eye level with Kura's nose. Oh I was more then willing to rip his face off but something told me to go after his heart. The thought of all his precious blood pumping out and over my hands sounded so delicious that I couldn't pass it up.

Bakura didn't seem at all phased by my actions, not even after I managed to take out my millennium rod from my side and remove the handle cover of it. Drawing back and aiming square for where his heart was with a little smirk on my face. Just as I went for my attack I dropped the item onto the floor. There was a reason for it. I was in shock, pure shock. Bakura.. His lips.. They were so-so soft but demanding.

Why did he do that? Why did he have to kiss me with those venomous lips of his! Why-why couldn't I move and fight back! Why did all these questions start with the word 'why'!

These thoughts dissipated when Bakura pulled back and grinned at me with his serpent like smirk. "Lost aren't you? Good.. This makes the game all the more interesting." Game? What game! What did he do to me!

"What.. What did you do to me?" My voice didn't sound normal, it sounded more like a hiss, more animal-like then that of a human. "Tell me!" I wasn't in the mood for games, it was now a need not a want, I needed to know what he did to me! I had to know.

"Nothing Marik. I did nothing to you." the thief replied. If he did nothing then why was that smirk still on his face? "But before you say 'Nothing is something' I'll tell you my reply now. I only tapped into your mind with my item…" The white haired male lifted up the ring by it's cord and let it jingle in the air before both of our eyes. "Once I did that, your own anger took over you.. I'll even play the trust card and tell you why I did it. You see Marik, I love you but you have no idea what it means and don't deny it. I know you were trying to figure out what it was when in the Shadow Realm." How did he know that? My gaze invariantly looked away and just managed to steal a glimpse at the bulge in the thief's pocket. Of course, he still had the millennium eye he relieved off of Pegasus.

"Why would you want me back to the way I was?" there was always a reason for things by Bakura it seemed. There had to be something in his benefit or else he would never do such a thing.

A wagging finger in my face was my first response. "I already told you my little golden blades for hair pet," that along with one of his pale hands running through my hair and scratching my scalp. "I love you as you were and I still loved you as you changed but I like a challenge. With you as unpredictable as possible it will give me something worth hurting myself over."

"Ryou.." Why the little lad popped into my mind I have no clue.

"Ah yes, Ryou. I still love him.. I always will, he is already mine. Marik.. I can love two people at once just in different ways. I'll never love you like I do my hikari but I can not just let you slip through my fingers. You will be mine, you have no say in that but I will let you decide on when… After all, we have all eternity." The thief's tongue was forked. Whatever he was feeding me were lies, they had to be. I would never be his and if I ever wanted to I could never allow it.

"Never will I be yours. I dominate, I am never to be dominated!"

He only laughed. "Of course Mariku… I wouldn't have it any other way.. Not yet anyway." with that said all he did was laugh out loud. Silver waterfalls of hair fallen over past his shoulders and down his back as he cackled. I wanted to back away, I would have if whatever he had done to me didn't spark up my hatred for his insane cackle and throw myself back to the other side of the bed. His laughter and my scream almost sounded like it melted together and with that my eyes snapped wide open. Everything was white-

That was my dream. I had woken up exactly four times during it panting from lack of breath and woke up screaming. My whole body ached and I finally decided to give up sleep, at least for the night. So I turned the light on to find my bed was all messed up and the sheets were really torn.. I had a gaping hole on the middle of the blanket I have used ever since I had gotten the bed and little fluff balls of cottony material were strung out here and there. My pillow somehow survived the night but none explain why my body hurt so much.

It must have been due to stress so I had thought at first. But the fluorescent lighting that poured from my lamp shade shown that I had welts and claw marks strung out over my arms and chest, I dared not to look down below the belt. There was no point, it hurt but not as bad. What really caught my attention was the dark purple teeth marks on my arm just below my shoulder. I must have bitten myself during that last part of the dream. No one ever came to check on me, why would they? It was only my hikari and I whom lived together and we are one again... But that dream.. No...

Heh, dreams aren't real. They mean nothing. Someone told me something like that before but why did it seem like Bakura was really there? Either he was and just wanted to screw with my mind or.. Or all of it was indeed a dream and nothing more. But if that was the case then why did it cause me to do such harm to myself without me realizing it at the time! Ra, I have to be putting to much thought into this… Bakura was the one who told me to write things down, perhaps this is all part of his trick! What if it's not and just a odd coincidence? All this is hurting my head! That's it, I'm done writing for today!

As the final word was written, Marik placed the red inked pen down and snapped the book shut. His mind still acking in just the mere thought of his dream he had just written. The very dream he had drempt of a night or two ago. The real question was: Was this all just a dream or was it all a trick by Kura himself? Maybe all would be revealed later on...

(OKAY EVERYONE! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was based off a dream I had but modified slighty to fit the story and no one else has has this dream but me! As far as I know and am pretty damn sure of anyway! Who else has fucked up dreams like this? All the same I enjoyed it and hope you did as well.. Ja!)


	13. Chat confusion

I find it funny hikari that you let me see what you do. That you don't block me from seeing the things you do. You don't even try to hide them from me and it is that little fact that makes me so suspicious about what your true aims are. Well little light, aren't you going to answer me or are you going to keep chatting to Ryou over there? I mean you have only been talking to him for that past ten or fifteen minutes about clothes. How dull! 

"Clothes are not a dull conversation Marik so shut it! Besides, you could learn how to dress a little better." I watch as he spreads out my cape with both hands while sensing his faked distaste for it.

See what you have done? Now you have Ryou looking at us like we're some kind of screwed up version of a mime where you have just ruined our silent act! What the hell where you using to think with Malik? I swear I sense no brain function coming from you!

"Oh be quiet! Ryou knows we are one again and I am not sitting home all day only to have you to talk to," Malik hissed back verbally. His vision turning back to the other hikari in the room that sat virtually quietly. They only sound I could seem to hear was the faint clicking of his teacup when he sat it back onto the saucer.

"You really shouldn't yell at him like that Malik. At least he isn't hurting anyone like he used to do." Ryou attempts to give a grin but it is sullen and has a sad dull look to it.

Oh Ryou, do shut up! I have had enough of listening to you banter on about clothes, tea and those hardtack things that you eat. You call them cookies but it's a fucking biscuit! It doesn't have odd candies in it, oh no, you put jams or jellies and occasionally butter but it's a fucking biscuit! NOT A COOKIE!

"You really need to calm down. In England they ARE called cookies." My hikari snapped. The gesture was followed by the rolling of his eyes. "And before you tell me to stop talking out loud I'll tell you this. It's my body not yours. You are merely barrowing it and wasting my time so if you want to remain in it you had best shut your trap."

I couldn't resist blinking in my spirit form. How did he know what I was going to say? That damn little blond fool was a mind reader! I had nearly forgotten that this was one of the reasons I blocked him whenever I had taken control over his weak body.

Again the two lights go one to chat about all of the most pointless things one could ever do in life. As if anyone cared besides these two on what they were going to wear tomorrow. As if they bloody knew if they were going to live that long to see the light of the next day! Why worry if you didn't know? Didn't that make sense to anyone apart from me?

Seemed Malik was now ignoring my whining but he hadn't totally blocked me. I could feel his anger to me in the back of his mind. Not as bad as it used to be and that was kind of… Well it was odd. Why wasn't he as hatful to me as he always had been? Maybe it was because if he tried to hurt me now he would not only do that but he'd feel it himself along with the fact that I could bitch as much as he could and that could go on for hours if I really wanted to tick him off. Or.. Or I could think of something to piss him off with if he was listening to me still. Like Bakura.

I pictured the thief with his usual sassy smirk that haunted me even into my nightmares. With that I could almost see him coming in and breaking up the hikaris little 'chit-chat' so he and I could have our own. That would be something to see! Something better to do then think up these lies only to amuse myself. DAMN YOU MALIK! I hope you burn in the seventh level of hell! BURN!!! Burn you mother fucking slut!! That was something that always worked, Malik was extremely upset when his mother was dragged into things. He did kill her during birth on accident after all. To my shock he didn't respond.

"Tell your yami to pipe down, I'm sure he is giving you a headache." Ryou? How dare he even talk to me that way! I quickly snapped my sight over to the other along with Malik only to find that standing behind Ryou with one hand on the little male's shoulder was none other then.. Bakura of course. Ra he had a screwed up since of timing for jumping into these things! Then again I was just wishing for something like this to happen… Better now then the next three millennia's.

How can you hear me? I hissed back. Malik must have finally been paying me attention since Bakura had reminded him that I was there and held his head. Perhaps I really was giving my hikari a headache, good! He deserved it!

"I mean it. Can't you make his persistent yelling cease or are you to weak to cut his link off?" The silver haired angel from hell grinned a toothy smirk over to my host. Why was he bashing me? There was no way he could hear me was there? I don't think there was? Why are all these questions running into my head so quickly? Stop it!

"He's not bothering me really," Malik replied simply though I could feel the vain pulsing on his forehead quite quickly. "You can't possibly hear him anyway unless if he takes over my body which I am still in the middle of using to talk to Ryou." My little light was acting unusually calm for once and picked up a biscuit and bit into it. The taste of it and butter lingered on his tongue but since we shared the same body it only made since that I could taste it as well. He didn't cut the link after all so I was free from my own spirit room.

"Cute," Bakura muttered. A word he never used if ever as far as I knew. "I 'm here to talk to Marik so if you don't mind, why don't you black out and let the two of us chat?" the thief chuckled to himself though he had meant ever word that passed his lips.

"No one speaks to me like that." Malik seemed offended but he was wrong. I spoke to him like that from day one practically. The annoyed blonde hikari finished off their biscuit and flickered his fingers lightly to remove the crumbs from them onto the floor. Trying to be rude to Bakura without Ryou noticing that he was dirtying up his floor.

A deep glare spread like water across the other yami's face. Obviously he was not amused by my idiot host and I for one wasn't so impressed either. This was also getting on my nerves more then it should but I didn't care. I wanted out, I had had enough of being ignored and being mocked. I also was growing irritated by listening to two girlish hikaris chatting about clothes. Who cared what someone wore? They could walk around naked for all I care, clothes only serve two purposes! To keep one from being nude and to keep that person warm!

Malik groaned and moved his hand to the side of his head and pressed a few slender fingers against his temples. What is the matter hikari? Don't like me trying to trade places with you? I want out! I want to talk to this vile serpent who calls himself the king of thieves. I want to have a chat about what he did to me during my slumber.

"I don't care what you want Marik, I'm not handing over anything to you," my little light tried to resist and held tighter onto his head as little beads of perspiration started to form on his forehead. Of course he wouldn't surrender anything on his own will, that is why they came up with force.

Fighting against me was a weak battle for my hikari. He was pathetic and taking over his body was easier then it once had been. I even felt stronger even if it only took me little force to push him back and trade places. I had gained control of my host's body and opened my eyes to see just where everyone was and smirked at them.

"Hello, I believe that you have something to tell me?" I chuckled and placed my feet onto the edge of the coffee table as I spoke. This object for no real reason started to annoy me so I knocked it over with my feet then stood up grinning broadly. The fear in little Ryou's eyes was wondrous. He truly was frightened of my random outburst. I could even see the silver haired hikari tremble in his seat as he looked between the two of us yamis that were in the same room with him.

"No not really. I just wanted to run in here and say I wanted to talk with you just of a random impulse," he hissed though a chilling grin was still on his pale face. "Ryou," he snapped his head to his hikari's direction. "I want you to leave here now. Go to Yugi's place for a little play date or something. I have plans that I must execute here tonight." With little hesitation Ryou arose from his seat and made way for the exit only to turn back once.

"Just.. Don't hurt Malik…" he whimpered weakly in a shaky voice though I could tell he was trying to be firm. Not long after he had spoken the lad left and I couldn't resist a chuckle. Not hurt Malik. What else was that annoying smutty hikari for? He was eye candy, a person not meant to talk as far as I was concerned.

"What did you-" Cut off by a set of white rose petal lips and a set of arms that wrapped around my lower back that held me close I merely stood still and accepted it. My pet's kisses were always so energizing and full of.. What would be a good way to describe it?

"Ah, Mmm…" A moan formed in my chest as a warm sensation ran across my back. Numbing and warm while growing hotter. It took me a half a second to realize that his hands had slipped up the back of my shirt and he was clawing at my backside, tearing at my flesh.

"Bakura, this isn't talking… What are you after?" It would be nice to know what they really wanted rather then have them beating around the bush for something I couldn't provide or deny if I didn't know what he wanted.

A scowl flashed onto the pale yami's face in obvious displeasure. "You think that you'd be more coldhearted after having nearly all of your soul ripped out of you but no.. The 'great Marik' can ruin anything I plan. It only figures that you are the only one able to single handedly spoil my plans!" Bakura seemed to being the one going insane as he shove me away and I stumbled backward, tripping over something and landed flat on my ass. At first I though it was my own foot only to see that it hadn't been such a great move to knock the coffee table before hand, after all, it was the cursed thing I had just managed to trip over.

"You're talking in circles Bakura. Do you realize that?" I could help but wonder if he know how insane he sounded to me. Did he know that for once he didn't make much since?

"Fine then, play ignorant!" He spat venomously. The other soon walked past, well, more like stormed past on his way to the door that his hikari had left from. "I want you out of my house before I return. Before Ryou even returns! Understand?" Was he going off on a rant? Gods, please don't let him be turning into a hikari and pulling those idiotic rants on how much they hated me and why I was to foul.

I watched as he moved out the doorway into the outside world and started to close the door only to step back in and glare at me. "Oh just a warning." My ears instantly perked up. A warning from Bakura? Now that would be something important to listen to. "The next time we meet.. I won't be so friendly.. Remember that," he snorted and slammed the door shut.

This left me sitting by myself dumfounded. I was sitting on a bloody coffee table clueless as what was going one and growled to myself. "What did he mean by that he 'wouldn't be so friendly' the next time we'd meet? That white haired bastard was hardly even close to being nice to me today and we only been together for what? Fifteen minutes or so?

"Hikari? I'm letting you take the reigns for tonight…" with that I slipped back and traded places once more I was back into my own piece of his mind. A dark little corner that swallowed me in darkness. The only thing I could hear was my hikari screaming at me after he took charge of his own body. His voice sounded kind of distant while Bakura last words to me ran over and over as if caught in a whirlwind in my mind. What did he mean…

(Once again I am far behind but I blame my mother. If she wouldn't be 'super religian freak' then I would have had it up a long time ago! I appologie if it makes little since to you, the story I mean, for I was out of my mind when I worte it up. Pissed at my mother beyond all hell. So.. I must say Ja for now or I'll never shut up.. So.. Ja..)


	14. Moonlit chaos

Pin points in the sky shined white with faint hints of blue to them in a flickering manner. These lights were scattered across as if glitter had been thrown into the air and the sky had decided not to let the shimmering pieces fall back to earth. How could I be thinking of such a trivial thing when I was waiting for something important to happen. This something involved my oddball partner in crime, Bakura. 

"I didn't think you were into such things like this Marik," commented the voice in the front of my mind. I only say that because I remained hidden in Malik's thoughts. The cover of darkness allowed me to keep the truth from being revealed to him only from the back of his brain.

Even I take the time to appreciate little things hikari… The heavens fascinate me because I know this is as close as I'll ever get to them, after all, you and everyone else claims I'm damned to the seventh level of hell.

Surprisingly, the little light frowned at his. His thoughts briefly shot through into my corner of his feeble mind, telling me that he believed that I deserved hell but not the seventh level. Oh how reassuring that was.. None of this mattered anyway, hell couldn't keep me forever. I'd find my way back to this world to seek out more havoc then before if I really wanted to.

"The moon is full… It's kind of nice really," the blonde hikari whispered into the night. I found it odd that he insisted on talking out loud rather then talking to me through a link or something of that sort. Either way this didn't matter for long.. I had planned a meeting with my thief friend so that I could ask him something and perhaps provoke some information out of him in the process.

Yes. It is nice. A sign used with magic if I read correctly. The full moon has always been used by sprites, fairies and werewolves for their source of power. There are also other magical creatures that do the same thing. Like witches and-

"Shh… I never thought I'd ever see you read so much but lately that's all you do other then yell at me and my friends," Malik interrupted. I could since a little scorn to his tone of voice which made me chuckle. "And what is so funny?" he asked while pulling his knees in closer to himself. An attempt of comforting himself it seemed.

Your 'friends' are those of which once hated you with everything they had to their name. How can you forgive them so easily? Was it not the pharaoh who was the one to have those scars you carry carved into you and was the reason of why you were going to have to throw your life away only to wait on him? He treated you and your family like worms! Keeping you all hidden underground and out of the light to protect his secret. Now you act like you are all just the best of friends and I know you can't possibly believe you are.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! All of those things were your fault Marik! Everything is your fault!" snarled my hikari. I swear he somehow managed to say this both mentally to me and verbally. Ra, his voice was so loud and tight. Like a violin string that had been wound up tighter then it should be and is about to snap during the performance. "You drove me into insanity, you took over me and you did those things!" He insisted. His persistence with me being the wrong doer make me chuckle. I provoked him true but he was the one who carried out all of those things. All with a push from myself and his bastard of a father. Before I killed him anyway.

From the corner of Malik's eyes I managed to steal a glimpse of my visitor's shadowed figure. Crimson tainted eyes stood out in the darkness but luckily my hikari was to distracted with his yelling to notice. That's it Malik, keep daunting me…

Slowly the killer walks up in front of you. In front of you hikari and you are to wrapped up in stupidity to even notice! Again this causes me to laugh. I knew you weren't the brightest but I thought you might have learned by now to tell when I was setting you up.

The sudden wave of terror washes over every previous emotion that you had sent to me. Did you just read my thoughts or did you finally notice the dark figure looming over you?

"Hello there Malik.. Don't you know it's dangerous to be outside at night, especially when by yourself? You never can tell when you might run into someone who just might want to harm you…" I grin along with my angel of darkness as he wrapped his arms around Malik's waist and pull him close. One pale hand ran through the little one's hair and caused the hikari to squirm about frantically.

Oh his fear was overwhelming. So sudden but purely terrified, it was positively thrilling. There was one thing though poking at my brain. Was I jealous that Kura was behaving this way to Malik rather then myself? Both Malik and I bit our lips in nervousness but for two different reasons behind it.

"Let me go!" my lighter half demanded in a hiss. Still trying to defy the thief and squirming around while trying to push away the offender. "Please, Marik!" Okay, to be honest, his cry for MY help baffled me. Why would he ask for me to help him when he was just whining of all the things 'I' did? "S-stop it Bakura!" Malik whimpered. I could see though his bravado, though he was trying to sound pissed the only thing I could compare it to in my mind was a little Chihuahua dog trying to act tough by barking at a bloodthirsty wolf. This wolf more then egar to rip the Chihuahua into pieces.

The moonlight spilled over both forms as they struggled in the night for control and freedom. The winning person was obviously Bakura since he finally managed to pin the quivering hikari onto the grassy hilltop. His legs on both sides of the tan Egyptian male's waist while his hands firmly tagged the other's wrists above their head against the cold ground.

The thief chuckled fully aware he had overpowered the little hikari. Bakura's eyes seemed to glow in the dark as a fiery red as he looked down checking the pent down light with an ever growing smirk. "Don't worry Malik… I won't hurt you," promised the currently dominant yami. "I'm after someone else…" With that said he cackled before caressing the tan lad's cheek. Malik shivered with fear all the same, Bakura's promises meant nothing to him but they meant something to me.

"Get off of me," I ordered. I had taken control of our shared vessel . I knew Malik was terrified and to weak to do anything against the former king of thieves. Kura must have noticed the switch as he frowned only to push harder down against me. A light moan managed to escape and I cursed under my own breath. That bloody thief was messing with my senses by being so forceful.

"You like that do you?" The frown on their face deepened at this but then worked its way back into a sinister grin. "I promised you that I would repay you did I not Marik?" The memories of near a week ago or so flooded my mind with Bakura's gruffness towards me in his own home before he left me by myself, came back. Of course I remembered, how could I forget a promise by my evil angel? "Oh Mariku… How do you like this?"

A hot hand ran up under my shirt and across my stomach only to crawl further up and play around. Gods, why did you give this fiend such a gift in making me so uncomfortable? WHY? I bit down on my tongue and forced up a blood chilling glare. At least he couldn't see into my mouth to see my tactic that was just managing to keep me under control.

"No? Well then… Lets try this…" If I would have allowed myself to, I would have cringed at his next touches. His fingers ran across my flesh downwards and were so deviously soft. The digits caressed against my stomach in small circular motions. Hell, how could he make me want more? How was it possible to hate someone and want more from them all at once?

Turning my head to the side I merely pretended as best as possible not to care. Oh how.. Amazing? Yes, it did feel amazing to be this close to someone, even if I was mad at them. The odd part was I couldn't figure out how it was even possible to crave such a thing, especially as how pissed off I was. Malik's screaming in my head had finally stopped, that was only do to the fact I blocked him so he'd quite distracting me from what was going on.

"I said, get off of me Bakura. That means now," I restated to my pervious statement. As a warning to my upcoming rebellion, I managed to pull my arms up off the ground only to find out that in this body Bakura was stronger then me. If it had been my old one then I'd be able to put up a better fight. Stupid weak hikari! I swear I was going to find a way to make him work out so he wouldn't be so pathetic! Providing of course that I'd want to stick to this vow later on anyway…

"What's wrong Marik? Can't you get out of this? You are after all so crafty at getting yourself out of danger, so why can't you escape me?" If I knew the answer then perhaps I wouldn't be so confused but the fact was I didn't know!

"Damn it Bakura, get off me!" I snarled while using what weight this body had in an attempt to roll over and managed to do so by some freak chance. "Now who's in danger?" I asked with a sneer into his face. I laughed only to be shoved aside and pinned down yet again. Gods there was something wrong with this seemly never ending battle!

The other yami licked his lips and then laughed while he started to climb off but took a handful of hair along the way as he arose to his feet. Skull and scalp both burned as I had no choice but to move up along with him. Well there was one other but if I let Bakura rip of a fist full of my hikari's golden hair then there would never be and end to him screaming at me. I could almost hear him now in a rant.

'Marik you bastard! How the hells did you let that freak ruin my hair? Can you get any stupider? Ra, why couldn't I have had a smart evil spirit inside of me? Not that way you idiot! I meant someone smarter then you but dumb enough to not know how to kill me and take over my body!' This rant ran though my mind and reverberated off the walls of my skull. Hell, even in my own imagination Malik was nothing but a whining little brat!

A sharp stinging sensation coursed though my side but I couldn't look down for Bakura had a firm grin of golden locks that held my head in place. "You called me out here to ask me something?" He paused in what I assumed to be his ideal time for me to answer. "Well?" He snarled a he jerked back my head and sent pain into my head. A wave of what felt like hundreds of needle pricks being driving into my cranium all at once.

"Yesss!" The 's' was dragged out in my little yelp. What was he doing now? I couldn't help but wonder as he put his face closer and searched my eyes as if I were hiding something behind them.

"Then tell me what you wanted to ask me because I'm growing impatient," such a clear warning that didn't affect me at all until he wrench at my hair yet again. Fuck! I need to shave this idiot Malik's head in the future to prevent this from ever reoccurring! Who cared if the little wench was bald? At least no one would be able to hurt him or, more importantly, me from this cheap blow.

I swallowed to keep back from uttering out anymore embarrassing noises of pain before speaking. "Bakura. I called you out here to ask you this. Just what exactly do you want from me?" My question seemed to have thrown him back a little as he loosened up on his grasp. "What is it that you desire from me?"

The thief king yami had let go of me fully before cupping my chin in one hand and looking back into my eyes with his dark brown ones. The crimson part seemed to have vanished from them almost completely. Absentmindedly I rubbed the patch of hair on my head that was throbbing in attempts to sooth it out while my attention was on this pale other.

"Have you forgotten already?" I frowned at this. "I already told you what I wanted from you Marik. I want your heart.. And.. I will get it sooner then you think. I'll have you at my feet as a loyal pet." He chuckled faintly as he rubbed his thumb across my left cheek then tapped the tip of my nose with his index finger. "I think I'm already halfway there.. Am I right Marik? You already want me. Isn't that right?"

Something rubbing up against my crotch that made my eyes close as I tried to fight off a moan of pleasure but my head bobbed up and down once, just ever so slightly. Damn the gods for working against me! Damn this weak body of yours Malik! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Curse everything to the hells below!

"Good then.. Now I need to get back to check on Ryou but first.. I think I deserve a little goodbye kiss…" I didn't even hear all of what he had said before our lips came crashing together. His hand still tipping my chin up while the other keep it's place at my groin, gingerly caressing it. This pleasure nearly overwhelmed me till his wet tongue slipped into my mouth and I brought my teeth down upon it. Thus, quickly dispelling all of these sweet trickeries.

Growling in bitter anger, my partner whipped his mouth free of the blood I had drawn from his tongue that dripped down it. "I'll remember this Marik… Until you learn to do what I want, I'll treat you just like you treat me…" The moonlight remained shining brightly on everything around us. "Watch yourself Marik.." The area suddenly went true black as a cloud passed in front of the glowing sphere in the sky then slid back out from hiding. My Kura was missing from sight as I checked things over to confirm this.

"Alright Bakura.. I'll be waiting for you…" I whispered into the wind as a few leaves rustled past and the tree branches swayed in the distance. I decided to let Malik back out to see what was going on now. At least I could control when he could see what was going on and when he couldn't. "Welcome back hikari. Now.. We need to talk about exercising…" I continued to rub the sore spot on 'our' head. I'll bring up the haircut idea later…


	15. Tales of good news

Galloping into the midnight sun, the silver rays wash over the beast's body as it descends into the horizon. This magnificent creature carried it's rider off in hopes for a better future… 

Interesting choice for a book. What really interests me is the ending, I mean it is nothing at all what I would have put down for the ending at all.

I couldn't resist a grin as I watched my other half close the book and sit it in their lap. The little light looked up and smirked at himself. I actually think that this was aimed at me but he was after all looking into a mirror that hung attached to the wall in the bathroom. Why he read in the facilities room was simple. It was always to hide from me but over the years he seemed to have adopted to it even after we became one again.

"And just how would you have written it oh mighty one? After all, I'm just dying to know what my 'favorite author's two cents are." It was incredible how sarcastic he could be. It would make me proud of him if he were being a jerk to someone other then me!

Well obviously the story ended to sappy. It had been about weird men dressed up like retards who called themselves cowboys and cow folk and what in Ra's name have you. The fool should have ended the story in a more.. Tragic way.

My little 'two cents' as Malik had called it, must have grabbed his interest. He did lean in closer to the mirror and gaze directly into the dark lilac orbs that mindlessly stared back.

"Are you going to explain how you wanted the story to end or can I have a peaceful day for once and start another novel?" This question presented to me caused me to smirk broadly while my little 'angelic' side's grin faded into a scowl. Yes Malik, I do have my own ending. You better get ready to hear it..

I think it should have ended with the hero being killed by his partner. Shh, before you try to interrupt me I shall explain this reasoning. I think the partner really was really partners with the killer. So in conclusion, the one guys partner should have shot his so called 'friend' in the head and he should be the one ridding off into the moonlight.

I swear his complexion drained from his face. Well he may not appreciate my ending for the story but I loved it. It made more since to kill off the supposed 'good guy' and start the story in the villain's point of view next time. Or so I thought anyway.

"This is why no one ever hangs around you other then that freak," Malik muttered under his breath as he climbed off of the sink countertop and landed softly to his feet. It only seemed so obvious that this 'freak' he referred to was my thief king. Yes, Bakura was a freak but I didn't like how Malik's tone was about him.

Yes, Bakura is a little… out there, but you know… At least he is more entertaining then you and any of your friends. Your friends won't even go near you because we are one again, apart from Ryou anyway. Some friends they are Malik, to leave you in the dark because of me…

Okay, I laughed but can you blame me? A true friend would never abandon a pal because of one person, so I have been told, even if they all had the right to fear me. Hell, I wanted them all dead! Who wouldn't fear a bloodthirsty killer like me? I gave into my overwhelming urge to laugh out loud in the blonde hikari's thoughts.

I had almost forgetting that scaring out this more innocent side of me was so much easier when we are one then when we were apart. If I truly wanted too I could scar this one's mind to where they would never look at watermelons the same way again. The square melon would forever haunt his dreams… Maybe I should tell him about it, it would be fun to watch him squirm at night. At least I wouldn't be the only one with night terrors though I was ever so sure that my nightmares would always be for worse then anyone could possibly dream up.

"There is no way a watermelon can be scary Marik!" Spat out my other self's voice. His reflection in the silver mirror seemed to be that of a mix of seriousness and curiosity. "It's a melon, a fruit that can not do anything but rot or be eaten," he persisted. Ra, I seemed to be forgetting when to shut off certain thoughts to him but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

You're right. A melon isn't at all terrifying Malik… It can't move unless if something forces it to do so.. It's just that when I went to the market one day I saw a watermelon that had been thrown out and decided to take a little closer look since I swear I saw something moving in it. Funny how some beetles can look exactly like black seeds…

I stopped my tale as I took my turn to gaze at my little tan light's reflection to see that his arms were wrapped around his stomach with that excuse for a poor book in one hand, poking off to the side. What was his problem? Was he getting nisus since he loved that particular fruit? I chuckled at my own sarcasm. Oh there was more I could add to this tale. So much more.

The sad part was that I saw some poor street kid run past me and he started eating the inside of this tainted food including what he too must have mistaken for seeds. I thought about telling him that those were beetles but instead told him to chew carefully. The little bitch told me to mind my own business while he shoveled in more. I bet the little bastard wishes he would have listened to my warning because I'm sure that the beetles larva are chewing him up from the inside out!

"MARIK! That's sick! That story can't be true!" Funny how my hikari's voice almost sounded like a plea for me to say I was lying to him. Should I tell him that I actually made up the part of the kid eating it? No, screwing with Malik's mind was just to much fun!

"Oh gods, now I'm not sure if I can go on that picnic with Ryou… You just told me that lame story to gross me out didn't you?" There was a picnic today? Oh yes, Ryou invited Malik and Yugi to a little 'hikari's day out' sort of thing. Just wonderful…

No, I forgotten completely about that. I sucked in a deep breath mentally as it seemed my other self had made a miraculous recovery from his stomach ache while he made way for the door. Thank the gods he actually dressed a head of time for such trivial things unlike most women. He actually decided to dress more like a man as well! He had a black under shirt with black pants and an tan sleeveless open vest. Not his usual garb of feminine looking attire.

The soft sound of knocking reached my ears and made me cringe. It had to be the light parade. Just what I needed for the day, to be surrounded by people who once seemed to be demon possessed or unfortunately for Malik, still were. Why couldn't I be out of this accursed body?

Another thought ran through my mind at random. Malik rejected my exercising suggestion and decided to still to his own which was only one half hour of exercise. ONE FUCKING HALF HOUR! No wonder he was so week! He also refused to cut his so called 'glorious locks'. On the plus side, he looked boyish for once. Thank the gods, it was possible to have Malik look like a man!

The tapping against the door reached my little light's ears and reverberated in my thoughts. Why not answer the door you fool? Or did you like having me annoyed with you. If that is the case then prepare for me to give me a massive headache before taking over your body!

"Oh be quite Marik…" The frail tan male moved towards the door while putting on a smile. This dissipated as the person on the other side wasn't who he expected. It was Bakura Ryou but not the lighter half. What did he want now other then to be a pain in my ass? "Oh not you again.. Why don't you go get lost and stay that way," Sneered my supposed 'angelic' self. He stepped back to close the door but pale fingers wrapped around the edges and kept it open.

See, if you would exercise more then you would have locked him out by now but no.. Malik wants to remain weak and keep his girlish figure!

"Now isn't the time yami! And Bakura, let go!" With a hefty push he desperately tried to close the door with little success. Bakura was obviously the superior in this pathetic spat.

"Please Malik, he brings you good news." That voice didn't belong to my evil pet. It was familiar and yet similar to Kura's voice but the tone was off. It could only be Ryou. I could feel my hikari let go of the door and take a step back with a grudge. I knew he didn't want to let my friend in but of course he wouldn't keep poor little Ryou out. "Thank you.." With a short bow Ryou entered after his darker side.

"Well?" Snapped Malik. Patience was a virtue but a shitty one at that. I inherited my other side's lack of patience which explained our equal tolerance in waiting for what we wanted. I must admit, even I was interesting in what the two had to share. It might explain why Bakura was here with Ryou rather then Yugi, after all, the three runts all wanted to go hang out on a picnic.

Clear annoyance was evident on Bakura's pale features. "I've come all this way to have a pleasant little chat with you and your spiteful side and you didn't even offer me a seat let alone a drink. Some hosts you are.. and I thought all hikari's had manners. Guess I'm just lucky to have Ryou instead of you." The white haired thief would never stall unless if it was someone of importance! Come on Malik, just shut up and listen for once in your life.

My mouth angered my weaker half, he crossed his tan arms in front of his chest and started to pout. I could tell that he was mentally trying to kick me and it would hurt if he only knew where exactly to aim and when.

"Now if you two are both done being asses, maybe I make this sweet and simple. Then again, knowing you two, you'll find a way to complicate it from your ignorance." Hey, that's not fair! I didn't get to say anything, well not out loud and none of it was insulting… Well, it could be worse anyway!

Amazingly Malik remained quiet. With one out stretched arm he gestured into the living room at some furniture that sat there. Seemed being silent was the only way he could refrain from saying anything horrid to Bakura to cause him to leave. Ryou did promise good news, question was, just how good was this news?

Holding up one hand Bakura shook his head to decline the offer. "No, I don't plan on staying long, I just have something to tell you.. An offer if you will since I know you don't believe that anything ever comes free." Ra, he must be talking to me. I knew nothing was free.

"He says the you have to tell him what the deal is before he'll listen to what you have to say." Ah, it was kind of nice for once not having to say anything when I had my own personal message boy who could read my thoughts and say then for me.

Releasing a deep breath of air, Ryou sighed and looked over to the door. "He knows how to separate the two of you," mumbled the sweeter of the hikaris. His overlord shot Ryou a chilling glare that caused the other to look down, muttering an apology.

"Thank you Ryou for ruining the sequence of things," Bakura rolled his hazelnut eyes then turned those rich orbs in our direction. "What I want will be revealed only if you choose to accept that you will have to do what I ask of you after I give you both a separate form."

"I'm not doing anything for you." Snapped the blonde hikari in defiance. His eyes were firmly locked onto my thief king's frame work.

Shaking his silver haired head Bakura chuckled. "I was referring to your yami. He must accept to do one thing for me if I do separate both of you.. So.. Do we have a deal?" That cocky grin on his face was making me sick. Hell he looked so divine but promising him something was like accepting defeat to the pharaoh and him asking for me to gravel at his feet. Something I never wanted to do but he wasn't the pharaoh.. He was the king of thieves, a much greater threat.

"If you get me my own body then I will accept your deal," Coughed Malik. His hands clutched at his throat as it wasn't him doing the actual talking. My excitement of being able to get my own body back must have given me temporarily control over his vocal cords. That must have hurt my host.. Funny how it didn't bother me any.

"Excellent.. Come to my place after the picnic and I'll have everything all set up…" His words sent shivers down my back and made my hair stand even more on end if it were possible. Gods he looked just like a vampire with that evil grin of his. He had the pale skin, sharp canine teeth and fondness for blood like one after all.

"I'll be there Bakura.. And you better not be lying to me," I hissed as Malik clutched tighter to his throat with a pain expression on his face. I must be taking a toll on him, the poor thing. Heh heh… My future left me with two lights. Suddenly I was looking forward to this gathering of hikaris. For the sooner their fun was over the sooner mine could begin, all after Bakura would set my tattered soul into a stable body of my own once again of course…

The thought of owning him something had completely slipped my mind…

(Watermelons are indeed square in Japan. Do not question my studies! Sorry if it seem a little sloppy but I'm being rushed as my parents are looming over my shoulders, ja my puppets...)


	16. Panic picnic

How long have we been here? It feels like hours and on top of that I think my butt is asleep! Check your watch again!  
The wretched idiot that I currently shared a body with, grinded his teeth together in annoyance while trying to block me out. I could feel him trying ever so hard to push me back into my tiny space of his mind. Didn't that fool want me out of his body and into one of my own too? I know he had too since he practically cursed about it every night before falling asleep but now that we both knew there was a way for us to be separate, this imbecile is taking his sweet time when I could be free now? WHY? 

Isn't there anything I could do to speed up this process of leaving so I can be rid of this ring of hikaris whom chatter like rodents around a hunk of cheese? Oh why couldn't the sky truly fall and crush me to death, surely that would be less painful then being forced to remain here and listen to these clucking hens gossip!

'_If the sky could fall and kill you my oh so sweet yami then I'm afraid that your lovely self would be unaffected since you don't have a real mind of your own. You are sharing my mind so all you are is a pile of thoughts and memories that are of your own in my brain that science can't even possibly attempt to explain._' So now my other half has finally decided that a mind link is appropriate?

How wonderful, he even added his own sarcasm to it, he must be growing up. Who knows, maybe he'll continue to dress like a man and throw out that female lilac thing with those ridiculous thin gold chains in the front that he adored so much.

You didn't look at your watch hikari, I can't just magically pull up one like you seem to be thinking that I can! So why don't you just take a little glimpse down to your wrist for half a second or shall I take over and have us leave here right now? I do believe your friends shall be curious as to your leave if you just left so soon without a single 'decent' word to them…

'_I think you can wait another thirty minutes Marik, I hardly ever get to be with my friends because of you. So zip your lip before I decide to go home to sow your lips together with some needle and thread,_' replied the wonderfully 'kind' hikari of mine. '_Oh_ _merciful god…_' The lavender orbs of my other self glanced over the laid down blanket. Just what was he so disgusted over? His eyes traveled a little more to the side to see that two twin like black beetles were feasting among the oblong plate that held watermelon slices.

"Malik, are you feeling alright? You look kind of.. Pale?" Inquired the tri-colored haired brat, Yugi. The thought of Malik appearing pale was a little weird when the image crossed my mind but his misery was always my enjoyment.

"I'm-" Malik couldn't finish as he gagged, using all of his will to try to keep down what little he had eaten during this whole luncheon. Must have been the sight of Ryou eating a slice of deep red watermelon and the thought of the duo beetles on the plate to the side that made him gag. Oh I love tormenting my young hikari's mind. "I'm fine," the tan light croaked out after just barely winning the fight going on in his throat.

"Am I missing something?" Ryou asked, his head turned to the side for a better look at his friend. Silver waterfalls of hair running over his shoulders and back while steady brown orbs watched Malik in his little moment of torture. Apart from being Bakura's good half, what was it about him that reminded me of my thief king? Though Malik's watery eyed gaze at the two hikaris I could for some reason swear I could see a spark of Bakura and Yami in both Ryou and Yugi. Was I going mad?

Malik, tell Ryou that you need to see Bakura now. You aren't feeling well and I've already lost my patience.

Did I dare tell him of my thoughts of seeing the other yamis inside of his friends? No, it was all an illusion brought up by my host's own illness. It had to be, and so with that decided, there is no longer a need to worry or dwell upon it.

Tell him that we must go now hikari! I am though of this entrapment, you're getting weaker in your stomach, and I just want out of here!

Grudgingly my weakened host managed to send a ghost of a smile onto his lips as he face the two others. "I need to go home. Ryou, do you think he is done with whatever he is doing so he can um.. You know, help me?" Holding his stomach the golden haired one growled as pain wrenched though his stomach. The action managed to make me twitch as well.

Something was off… His pains couldn't affect me unless if the two of us were strongly connected at the moment. We weren't even trying to be close in thoughts other then what we thought might be just enough to be necessary for communication. Did that idiot give himself diarrhea? Another wave trickled pain into my skin, my hikari received the worst end as he bowed over, squinting his eyes shut whilst gritting his teeth tightly together. What was this blasted thing?

"Malik!" The two hikaris rushed over to aid my weaker self. Pulling his aching frame up by holding both of his arms as he tried pushing himself up to his own feet with what strength he could muster. At this rate we would never get there and there is no way I'm going into another hospital! My first time there was to see my hikari when we were apart and there was no way I'd play patient there, so that visit was what I am going to make sure was my last one!

Collapsing onto his knee and dragging the two others down was not helping! What was Malik doing? What was making him so darn weak? "I need you to take over." Both of the little ones around us froze with a questioned look to their faces. Was he asking me to possess control? Was that what he was referring to? Ra, he must be more exhausted then I thought. "Marik…" He finished as the scenery around us went black when his eyelids closed.

Hell no, there is no way in the heavens that I'm letting us stay here! It was easy taking back the reigns as light came back into focus and things were cleared once again. "Get off of me." Like scared puppies, the little lights let go of my arms and took a step back. Another bolt of what felt like lightening course though every nerve my body consisted of, yet I merely knelt down a bit before regaining composure.

"Marik is still alive!" Yugi nearly called out in shrill horror at the fact we've been able to hide from him for only so long. Watching him trip over his own feet was just enough excitement I needed to make me laugh, if only for a short while. "You're suppose to be dead! Malik banished you back in-in battle city!"

"Clearly I am alive, but if you want your precious friend Malik to stay that way then you'll leave us now. Pack up your things and go little Yugi!" Through disappointed eyes, I watched as the frightened multi-colored haired lad stumbled back even further. Fear apparent all over his frame and in his aura. Seems my old impression was still fresh in the young male's mind, good! I swear to the gods that I'll become even worse once I'm free of this fleshy prison.

"Yugi, it's fine... Go clean up the picnic and head back to your grandpa's shop.. I'll met you there in a bit alright?" Yugi looked at his silver haired friend like he had just leaped out of no where in a bikini while juggling several apples. Was it that hard of a request that he had to stand there like his legs had turned into jell-o? "Go Yugi!" Ryou replied with a bit more force to the request.

His brown orbs glanced back in my general direction with a deepening frown on his pale lips. "I have a feeling Bakura might be behind your stress, I believe he is trying to force you into going to him sooner. Honestly, can't you yamis ever be patient?" Looking over, I couldn't help but wonder, was he mocking me?

With a sigh, the little lad slipped an arm about my waist and started walking, taking me along with him at his side but it didn't last long. I had knocked his arm away only to regret it as another shot of heat tore though my nervous system.

"Marik, stop being a pain and let me help you, even Malik isn't stubborn enough to deny help when he knows that he needs it. Why do you think he asked for you to take control before he passed out?" With an irritated and forced smile, he slipped his arm back around me. "Now show me that you're strong enough to accept help, unless you like being weak and insist on being self-reliant."

I shook my head not caring anymore, I needed to be rid of this growing pain within myself that was attacking us. The two of us, Ryou and I, started making way back to the apartments. I had to look back once to see where Yugi was but he was already gone with a hurried rush I assume since he left a few things at their picnic spot.

"Don't worry about him, besides, we have other things to deal with at hand," Ryou commented. For a hikari he was pretty accepting of things. He must really want Malik to be free of me, that was the only thing he'd gain from this that I could tell of anyway.

Time slipped on past, how long didn't matter but the closer we were the stronger the pulsations in my chest and stomach grew. What the hells was Bakura doing to cause me so much discomfort? Looking up again, I became to realize that we were finally there to our destination.

"Watch your step," advised my other half's friend while he attempted to help me up the stairs. Despite his prompt warning, it seemed I must have lost my control over my host's body functions. Hints why my limbs felt oddly heavier and must have been the reason of why I tripped on the stairs. "Marik, I warned you on watching your step silly," this must have been the little lights way of saying 'You dumb ass, I told you and what did you do other then fall flat on your damn face!'

Groaning, I pushed myself back up off the step a bit of a ways to find that the front door had been opened and there stood my vile demon of the heavens before my very eyes. Dressed in his usual clothes but with what looked like a spray of blood across his face and his left arm bleeding like in the past but with fresh crimson and no wrapping to prevent the wound from spewing his own blood.

"Marik, good to see you. Mind standing up or should I install a doggie door for you to crawl through while you are down there?" That delightful smirk of his sent chills down my spine but all I could do in visible response was push even harder against the stairs but the strength I had failed me. Collapsing onto the stairs, in no particular position that I could think of, the side of my head swelled up in a numbing heat.

"Oh shit! Ryou, I need you to play nurse and help me pick him up!" My devilish angel called out in words that were just barely audible. "Marik, stay awake you bastard!" Demanded the other yami while things were getting fuzzy and mangled.

How did things get this bad? As if to defy my pale thief king, I couldn't help but close my eyes. "MARIK! I told you to stay awake, open your eyes damn you!" Hissed out the deeply annoyed Bakura. Oh Kura, I can't even manage to move my lips to form words, all these cursed whimpers keep slipping out in there place. Do you honestly think I enjoy being this weak?

"Ryou, go get the bowl, I'll carry him myself!" Wow, was it just my mind being burnt out or was Kura's voice possibly holding concern? "Yes, it's the one with blood in it!" He sneered in annoyance. "Oh gods, what does it matter who's blood it is? If it make you feel better, it's mine, no just set the fucking bowl in my room!"

I'd tell them to stop arguing but their words faded off into the distance. Funny how the darkness seemed so familiar…

(Sorry for the extreme lateness. I have my reasons but you need not to know of them my good mind slaves. Thank you for reading this and please comment if you will, thank you my puppets. Yes, I called you puppets. grins Comment please, ja.)


	17. A debt not paid

What in the seven hells happened to me? It fells like one of those cursed mechanical machines on the streets had ran into me again. I can't be dead for I should think that pain would be obsolete in the afterworld until cased into the flaming lake of fire, right? Wouldn't the god of the afterlife want to watch me get cased into the embers while I knew it was happening anyway? 

Voices were murmuring around me in no particular way or rhythm. What was being said, I couldn't be to sure of but it sounded like whoever was talking wasn't so pleased. Ra, my brain fells like those things Malik sometimes makes for breakfast. What were they again? Scrambled eggs? What did it matter…

"I think he's losing consciousness again. Damn it Ryou, can't you do anything right?" Hissed the more foul sounding of the two. At least, I think that was what I heard but things were so gnarled up it was hard to tell. "I'll do this by myself. Get out of here you worthless wench!"

"But Bakura, I'm only trying to help my friend." That voice was softer and a little shaky. Maybe if I just attempt to focus on their conversation, then I might figure out what was going on. "But if you really want me to, I will go.." Added this, what was it called, more gentler of the two voices?

"Yes, I told you to go so I believe that is what I want of you Ryou!" Gods, make these voice shut up! I can't stand them anymore, their only making my head spin even more. As if to defy me, there was even more yelling and finally a loud thudding of something heavy. "That little bitch.. If only I could train him more properly…" Something soft ran across my face and made me more aware of it's presence.

With gritted teeth, I glared though the foggy haze and things finally started to become gradually clearer. That mass of long silver hair was familiar, as well were those crimson-hazelnut eyes and deathly pale flesh. "Bakura.." Did I say that out loud or in my mind?

His dark orbs shot down and seemed as if they were trying to pierce in though my eyes in an attempt to freeze my soul. Proving that I still have part of it left to attack. "Oh joy, it worked and you ARE alive," The vampire like male chuckled faintly after speaking. What did he mean by that though? Was I suppose to be in a worse condition or something?

Ice grasped onto both sides of my jaw, tilting and pivoting my head about in examination. "Just like your old one, only this time, it's all yours and you best not lose it." Again there was that villainous chuckling. Oh how it sent an odd yet painfully pleasant tingle though my neck and down the spine. "It's been so long since I have been able to feel you like this…" Kura smirked while leaning a little closer. "Or have I been able to taste your lips."

Like a puppet, I lent forward on invisible strings, taking my queue. How could I resist it? Simple, I couldn't, so I pressed my tan lips up against the set of milky white ones. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn that fire ignited around us for half a second due from the bizarre scene going on. For some reason, I propped myself further up on my elbows only to find that the further I lent up, the further away Bakura was pulling back.

Was I doing something wrong? He did say that was what he wanted, so what was the problem? As if reading my mind, he spoke. "So I'm not the only one captive to longing? How interesting.. Heh, heh, poor Mariku…" That delightful smirk of his now turned into a venomous symbol. Just what did I fall prey into now?

"Did you forget that you owe me for separating you?" I-I may have forgotten that in all of this 'excitement' perhaps… Wait, I am my own self again? Concentrating on my inner thoughts I came to realize that-that I couldn't since my hikari within me at all. "Don't worry Mariku, your baka hikari is in the other room next to this one. I assure you he is fine, just a little.. Wiped out." Was that to make me feel better?

"I don't care about him," A partial fib. I liked him living due to the fact that if I were to lose my body yet again, Ra forbid, that I'd have a vessel to use until otherwise. "I want to know what it is that I owe you." Plan and simple, once I knew, I could pay him back and be done with it.

The demon of the sky's icy smirk turned into a deep and bone chilling frown. I merely gazed back with a laid back look that I commonly wore. Why let him think he could threaten me with looks?

A harsh blow to the head was my oh so 'deserved' reward. Apparently he must have thought I was back mouthing him or something near that ridiculous sort. "I was going to ask you for something that might have been to both of our desires and pleasure but now I think I've changed my mind.." Was he kidding me or was he trying to sound like my moronic hikari?

"I was being serious Bakura. Tell me what the hell you want so I can get it over with." Shaking his head, the once great king of all thieves cackled. In one slow and increasingly creepy movement, he had managed to crawl up on sat down on top of my abs. A pale hand with outspread fingers dove downwards, slipping in under the unfamiliar garment I had on. What had this fool dressed me in? Some sort of long, airy, black skirt-like item with golden bangle bets that secured it about the waistline?

The hard digits pressed firmly along the inner thigh and sent me bolting up right by the touch. What the fucking hells was he doing to me? His movements were making me nervous but I couldn't possibly let him see that. I couldn't let him be the firm to make me lose my nerve, even if we were alone!

Swatting his arm back, the slinking hand was yanked out from underneath the plan black fabric, back into both of our sights. Disappointment in both of our eyes. Why did I do that when suddenly now I was starting to crave for more? How stupid of me!

"I've told you many times of what I wanted but now I want something more. And I'll be blunt with you Marik. I want your body." A sigh of disappointment followed these words. The same hand from before went at it again trying to slip back under, into the warmth of this strange dark fabric. Yet again was it shooed away.

"My body? Why would you want that when you just given it to me?" Had the thief lost his bloody mind? Speaking of bloody, it seemed that whatever he had done had wounded him in the process. Blood was crusting up in small streams that once flowed down his arms. The wound itself had stopped bleeding some time ago judging by how it appeared in looks.

Half expecting another slap, I embraced myself mentally for impact. Instead of the sharp sting of pain, my angel of darkness leaned down closer with half open eyes and his hands were both sliding up my sides. "Just relax, all will be explained shortly my pet," came the sweet words in a soft purr. My own eyes snapped open wide at being called a pet.

"You are my pet! I do not let anyone control me and that includes you Bakura!" With that all said, I went to push him of only to find that he easily shoved me back down flat then crawled further up to keep me pinned under his light frame. "What? Why can't I move you?" I demanded to know the reason!

"You're so delicious when flustered Marik.. Oh, didn't I mention that you owe me? I believe I did and I said that I want your body and I'm not letting you go until I get what I want from you," sneered the other dark spirit. That still doesn't explain my uncanny ability to not be able to move. "I still have my millennium ring if you are still wondering how I am overpowering you."

His ring? Bid deal, I still have my rod! Cold sweat trickled down the side of my face as my hands came up empty. "Your rod is in a safe place I assure you, just out of your reach but no worries.. I'll make things enjoyable for the two of us if you cooperate properly with me…"

"Cooperate, with you? I'm not letting you take over me, deal or night so forget it Baka-Ra!" An insult to both my pale pet and the great sun dragon. The god's fury must have been sent into Bakura's veins as he was even stronger then before and flipped me about. His knees dug into my backside before skidding off to the side. Thus pinning me to this odd flooring like a grasshopper to a display board, with my arms pent up underneath myself.

Kura's hot breath ran down my tan neck as he briefly kissed it for half a second and chuckled poisonously. "If I can't have your body now, then I'll mark it as mine and take you later on." A tiny clicking sound reached up and faintly cling to the air. "I won't bother gagging you like Malik's dad did so kindly in the past."

"What are you talking about Bakur-AHH!" His name turned into a sharp cry as heat wrenched though this new vessel that I currently possessed. "Stop it, get off of me this instant you buffoon!" Silently he didn't answer in words but with that same excruciating pain that coursed in my back.

From the corner of my eyes, I managed to sneak a glimpse of rich scarlet against a metallic white. That bastard clearly had taken a knife to my back, carving it open as if I were a damn American pumpkin on Hallows Eve!

"I'm sorry.. Does this hurt you?" He asked with such mocking concern it made my mind cringe. "I'm afraid that I'm far from finished Marik.. You see, I'm going to trace all these cute little marking on your back then leave my own signature to go with it. Then everyone will know that you are mine…"

Kura's haunting voice trailed off and sent pure dread into my very being. He wouldn't dare do that to me. He couldn't! I didn't want to go through that same hell like I had when my hikari was initiated as a tomb keeper! Even then we were gagged and the knife was 'sterilized' by flame!

"No Bakura! You can't, I demand that you get off me now!" The lad only chuckled as he had the upper hand, why would he surrender it for my sake? "I'll give you what you want now if you stop this!" I tried to reason with a calm voice but it was a bit louder then I had cared for.

"No no Marik, my 'love'… I have already decided your fate. I'm going to make you wish that you would have given me what I asked for. That way, the next time I ask of something from you, you will learn to give it to me," the pale yami snarled as the cold steal blade pierced though tan flesh again. Ripping sideways, in a blazingly hot trail.

"BAKURA!" His name followed by a forced plea that was caught in the middle of my throat were the only things preventing myself from crying out in bitter profane language. One couldn't help by squint their eyes shut at such horrendous misery, or attempt to not clutch his or her fists while biting onto ones lower lips to prevent more whimpering.

Hot sticky liquid oozed from the wounds and spread in gradually growing puddles of red. The old memory of the tomb keeper's curse ran into the core of ever thought I had and pulsated with every cut, rip and tare of skin. Bakura's frame was replaced with that of my hikari's father, both laughed with delighted eyes.

"What's going on?" a sleepy tone of voice questioned. The mass of eyelashes that formed when eyes were squinted allowed me to just make out the fuzzy identity that stood in the doorway.

"Malik… Oh I hate you! I hate you, you son of a fucking bitch…" These words were directed to everyone I could thing of. Yami, Joey, Seto, Bakura, Malik, Ra, anyone and everyone. A low groan squeezed itself out of my throat and into the air.

Malik merely gasped with shock and surprise at the scene before it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Bakura, get off him! Leave my yami be you-you damn pack mule!" Oh yes, that really was a harsh burn, for a little stupid hikari.

Funny how the weight was shoved off of me. What happened? With a jerk of the right arm, I found myself being forced up by my own little light. Worry printed over his face as we then both looked form one another to the floor where Bakura was quickly getting back up to his feet. Malik had rammed himself into the cursed darkness it seemed. But, why would he help me?

"Come on yami, we got what we came for, let's go already," Malik replied at the same time he pulled on my arm in the exit's direction.

"No, you can't be leaving just yet! The fun has only just begun!" Insisted my murderous partner. "You can go but I insist that my pet stays here with me," the silver haired man replied while snatching at either of us he could latch onto but my spiteful hikari kicked him aside and yanked harder on me. The two of us in a near desperate sprint.

Bakura didn't fallow, so it appeared anyway as we left the apartment and enter the darkening streets. "Oh Ra Marik! What the hell did you do to make him do that to you for?" I could only glare at him. Part of me blamed him for all of this, another part went out to Kura. The blame was never to be mine. As for what I did, I couldn't reply.. I-I hardly could remember what I did to cause this.

"Malik.. I feel kind of-" before I could finish my sentence, I staggered over a step and threw up the remains of whatever had remained in my stomach onto the side of the street. Blood soon followed in a small split that burned for a short bit.

What almost looked like sympathy crossed over the tan hikari's face as he edged closer and placed a hand on one of my shoulder. "Don't talk to me Malik… I just want to go home and forget about this. Never mention any of this to anyone and don't you ever mention Bakura to me, got it?" My words were sharp and concise. All I wanted to do was collapse and lay there on the ground but pride forced me to drag myself on towards our home while making sure Malik kept a safe distance away from me along the way…

(A little confusing maybe? Sure, also, I was kind of out of my mind when writing it so forgive me of that. If it makes little sence to you then please message/review me and I shall see if I can make it more clear for you. Thank you for reading all the same my lovely little trinkets! Ja for now.)


	18. Trust betrayed

That cursed wench, how long has it been since I last seen him, a little over two weeks? Wretched fiend. How could such a radiant angel of hell be so sweet one minute then turn sour enough to bite at me like a snake, trying to poison me the next? All theses questions were mentally whispered about in the confines of my mind while I lay in bed. 

The dark sheets were tainted with deep stains of old red hue for I haven't left this haven of mine since I last seen Kura other then what was necessary. Why leave when I was on the verge of a new thought? Something was stirring, something cold and dark in the deepest part of my mind. Whatever it was promised to be a great treat for my own pleasure and it had been a great time since I have been able to perform anything I formulated in this part of my sanctuary.

Knock, knock. "Marik, I've made you some dinner," whispered the recently soft voice of my own hikari. The door to my chambers was then opened, in it stood my other half with a grim smile. "I've made you that disgusting food that you like from that odd American cookbook," he chirped.

That thought that was coming to me fleeted away as if it were a flock of frightened pigeons. "I'm not hungry, you eat it!" Dull anger clung to my words when I spoke them. Why did the gods have to torture me so by sending him in right when I was on the verge of something that might have made me feel better?

"I don't eat meat anymore and you know that!" I did? When did he start that as an habit, was it even possible to eat anything but meat in the first place? In walked the sun kissed 'better' half of myself, setting a small tray onto the stand next to the bed before deciding that he could perch on the edge of my bed.

I couldn't help but sit up from the action and peek over at the food. Steam rolled off the hot meat, looks like he made those 'Sloppy Joe' things. "I thought you said you hated making these." I remember it clearly the night he first tried to make them about half a year ago. "Yes, you said 'Never again! This Sloppy Joe guy belongs in the fifth level of hell for making this repulsive junk! Why cook meat if it's only going to look like the way it started off as!' And then you lost me after that." He only lost me because I was to busy stuffing my face with it. It was delicious after all but what could possibly be disgusting that involved meat?

"Well… I thought since you enjoyed it so much that I'd make it again for you today. You haven't eaten in a while as well," Malik replied with another little silly grin that only a goodie-goodie hikari could own. Such a sickening grin, how I loathed it. The reason; I couldn't exactly pinpoint my own reasoning for hating such an innocent move other then that the owners always looked so happy when I myself was miserable.

"Get that stupid smile off your face," the tray of food flipped over, with a little push from me, it was pulled down onto the floor by gravity in an almost musical clattering. "I don't care if I am starving myself, I'm not hungry." Not completely true. I was hungry but not for mortal food, I wanted revenge against my disobedient pet. Something had to be done or he'd get even more out of hand then he already is.

"Marik, you can at least say no and be polite about it instead of making a mess for me to pick up!" Who said I was going to make him pick it up? For all I knew, my mood might make me force my little hikari into licking the grimy mess up, vegetarian or not.

Rage soaked into Malik's aura but what did I care? He messed up my train of thought in the first place, he owed me for that… Without a second thought I eased myself back down onto the bed only to gaze up at the blank ceiling. The feeling I had was grey. What this merely meant was that I felt empty and a sense of gloomy anguish.

The sound of a faint sigh filled the silent air between us that was quickly followed by my other self mumbling something. Somewhere in his annoying muttering, a bolt of realization hit me. I had forgotten to take the millennium rod with me on our hasty run from that foul madman's home. I don't recall Malik ever taking it out with him either. How could we have both forgotten it?

My golden tan house keeper kept up with his gibberish, making little movements I didn't care to make out. "You can't honestly love someone who is so cold to you," that was the only part that I managed to hear out of the whole rant going on. How stu- No.. Actually, that was true!

Jolting up yet again, I climbed out of the blood tainted sheets and pulled my hikari up with me, spinning the two of us around for half a circle before embracing him in a short lived hug. "You're right, for once hikari you are absolutely correct!" Without much thought and with things suddenly accelerating at a dizzying pace, I dashed out of the room, down a hall or two and nearly crashed out the window if the door hadn't have luckily caught my eyes first and happen to be closer.

"I'm coming.. The darkness is afraid of me since I will not fear the darkness…" Lovely little words kept oozing out past my lips while I continued in a swift adventure to the thief and his landlord's apartment. In my insane rush I could almost hear myself shouting that I was the reason why Waldo was hiding.

How could I love someone when I had no such emotion to base this disgusting 'L-word' off of? How could I even possibly have thought that this was a cause of my sudden lack of confidence when I had laid in bed for the past couple of nights wondering where I had fallen?

An invisible weight was lifted off of my shoulders, just by having Malik spark back my thought he had once caused me to lose. How I hated and loved him at the same time for it. Maybe the little bitch isn't so bad as he tries to be.

"Bakura, you better be ready for me. I have such a wonderful night of torture planed ahead for you," I cackled under my breath while approaching the ever nearing destination. Oh it would be so much of a pleasure to see the look on his face when I'd finally be able to retrieve my millennium item back and put my vile plan into action. The idea of being able to physically and mentally wound someone like Bakura made my stomach knot in excitement.

The beautiful feeling of giddiness started to calm a sliver as the front door opened during my first knock. Since when did that buffoon not close a door all the way? 'As a thief, one should make things appear natural and as if everything is in proper order.' Kura's voice whispered into the back of my thoughts. It was a little something I hardly recalled him telling me before in a rant he spilt onto me.

One thing was for sure, this was anything but natural for my pale pet. Even a great thief like he was remained suspicious of their surroundings, even while at home. I knew that much, besides, Bakura didn't trust anyone, just like me…

My sense of revenge replaced any doubt I carried with me as I entered the land of uncertainties, known as the Bakura house hold. What if my little trinket wasn't home and it was Ryou whom had left the door open? Perhaps to carry in groceries since his hands were full? Doubt of this quickly killed the thought. Hatred of this mystery edged into every little idea that dared to enter in next, into the confines of my skull.

Muffled noises crossed the air and then died down into dead silence. Now that sounded… Interesting.. It also sounded like it came from further back into the apartment. "You can't have it!" I knew that voice, it belonged to the very one I was looking for. "No, let go of it! I'll bloody kill you!" The lad hissed before erupting into a low grunt of some sort.

I would have liked to have turned around and say I didn't care and that it wasn't of my concern but.. I-I needed to retrieve my rod back. Convincing myself of this was easier then what I thought it was going to be.

Making my way back, further into the halls, the intestinal working of this hellish apartment; noises grew louder and a weakly hidden groan caught my attention. He wasn't alone, that was already obvious but it was who was with him that caused my reaction of taking a step back out into the hallway from witch I once just left. PHARAOH?

How did that bastard get in here? Both sets of eyes landed onto me, looks of surprise mixed with other emotions were tearing the room apart while holding it together at the same time. Something that gave me the effect of Jell-O for some reason. This trapped in gel felling was not a very pleasant one at that.

Yami was the first to regain his composure, looking back down at the thief king who stood on his knees while holding tightly onto the rope of the millennium ring. It took me half a second to realize the this 'great pharaoh' was strangling my pet while all the same time trying to steal his item. How the seven hells of the death gods did this all happen?

"Mar-ik," croaked the beautiful yami with silver ruffled hair. His rich colored orbs shimmered in a strange request. At least it felt like a request. There was no way I was going to let Yami steal my pet's last breath. No one is allowed to harm my thief but me.

"Hip…" Kura gagged while the cord was pulled upwards like a hangman's noose. What the hell did 'hip' have to do with this? Yami stop hurting my trinket! Charge him, kill the ancient bastard! He isn't meant to be a ruler when you are better fitted for the throne, besides, look at your love!

Pleading eyes darted from my direction to another, towards the attacker to be exact. More like his hip, hint the oddly placed word Kura had managed to hiss out. There on that slime's hip rested my own millennium item. So now lightening head pharaoh wanted all the items? All of this was rushing by to fast. Emotions crashed down like tide waves and smothered all irrational thought I once held, leaving only the most random thoughts imaginable left to our aid. So I tackled pharaoh.

What all happened in this process, I haven't the slightest clue. Rage filled my head with my demonic thoughts of murder, the only person I saw with me was Yami and he needed to be killed. "You aren't worthy of ruling over an ant hill, what ever possessed the freaks of the past to let you be pharaoh is beyond me! That title is mine and no one ever fucks around with my love!" What was I saying? Words must have left my mouth since I felt them but why couldn't I hear past my minds own screaming?

The pharaoh's skull made contact with Mr. Floor in a more then friendly way several times. His expression was of shock and anger before a battle of yamis rolled about and across the floor in a brawl over dominance. The sight of the floor passed by, then ceiling, floor, no ceiling, what kind of screwy roller coaster is this?

"Get off me! I'm not here for you!" Yami snarled. Something slick must have grazed my side but other then that I didn't feel anything, just stronger then ever. "Gah, I said to get off or are you deaf? BAKURA!" The other screamed in aggravation. Guess I was deaf since I rolled over and pinned him down underneath myself.

"Marik, here's your rod back," Bakura coaxed from somewhere behind me. Hey, there was another person in here with me. "Take it.." The thief king purred. That was an odd voice for such a time but I could use the rod for my final blow against the pharaoh…

"B-Bakura, what is this?" How could I use the rod when it's dagger was turned pointing towards me? Rage slowly seeped into confusion.

"I'm sorry Marik but this was a set up…" Bakura replied with a pathetic smirk on his face. "We've been expecting you to come over sooner but this worked out just fine as well…" By the tone of it, Bakura's voice was giving me this vibe that he didn't want this to happen…

"Bakura, I don't understand… I thought you were.." I decided to give up trying to reason with him as the point of the item drew closer. The gleaming tip stayed aimed towards the only exposed part of my neck and gently scratched against the flesh.

My murderous thief cocked his head to one side signaling for me to rise and free what was must be his true partner in crime. I always thought he hated Yami as much as I did, if not, then more.. What truly is going on? So many questions coursed though every inch of my brain.

Yami arose and dusted himself off, like the action would remove any traces of our fight from his clothes and skin. "Funny isn't it Marik.." Oh yes, ha ha, I love this sick joke… It only cost all of my pride. There was only one thing I could think of saying since everything else wouldn't matter after this I guess.

"Bakura…" His name caught his attention as he looked over through slit eyes. "I came here for two things.. To beat the shit out of you and to tell you that I hate you. I may not have been able to do the first half of that plan but I can finish the second part." His eyes weakened with what must be tenderness.

"I hate you Bakura. I hate you with all of my heart and everything else within me. I hope to Ra that when we die, that you go to heaven and I go to hell so then I'll never have to deal with seeing you ever again. You're scum for siding with that worthless pharaoh. Now do it," I hissed with arms stretched out to both sides. "I give up on this love shit, kill me if that's what you want," I beckoned with a straight face. Serious in giving up all hope. Why fight it more then necessary?

"I'm sorry Marik…" Bakura's eyes looked as if they were going to water but that must have been my imagination as in the next second they were hard with a made up decision to them. "But I have to, one of us in this room can't leave here alive…"

(Twisted perhaps? Well, this is my mind's own insanity, please tell me what you thought of it and I will be greatful. Ja my readers, I thank you all for taking the time to read this...)


	19. The tricky test

"I'm sorry Marik... But I have too, one of us can't leave here alive…" Funny how these words that were so cold and mentally hurtful only made me chuckle. For some random reason, he was making me laugh. I was laughing in the face of danger, latterly! 

Seemed that our 'great pharaoh' wasn't so amused with my insane chuckling. In fact, his face seemed to be turned red with resentment.

"What's the problem pharaoh? Isn't this a game? You have the upper hand by enslaving that fool's mind, have you not?" So now I am mocking my two captivators? I'm losing my grip on reality again, I could feel it slipping away between my fingers. My only traces of sanity trying to squirm away like a slithering serpent in my grasp.

The treacherous pale yami kept steady eyes on me with a growing edge to their gaze. Did he really hate me enough to turn on me? Did he despise me enough to join the pharaoh's side to really kill me off or is this all some kind of alcoholic induced nightmare of mine eating me up in my sleep?

A heartless slap across the face with the millennium rod soon cleared things up. Either this was really happening or the dream world suddenly went violent enough to actually let me feel more pain then it used to. Oh, and I could actually feel hot blood run down the side of my face as well. An incredibly realist feeling if I ever felt one in a dream…

"Don't test me, I may want to torture you before I dispose of you," Snapped the silver haired yami. At that, my laughter had subsided. Actually, if I remember correctly, it disappeared when he hit me with my own millennium item but I couldn't exactly remember clearly.

"Why don't you let Yami kill me? He would like the satisfaction now wouldn't he?" Where these stupid words come from were beyond my comprehension. They just leaked out like gas from a broken pipe. Mix in enough heat and this broken pipe could lead to a serious explosion of disastrous proportions.

My- no.. Not my pet anymore, Yami's pet went to speak but the new owner stopped him by raising up one hand. "Actually, as much as I love games.. I think I'll sit this one out and let Bakura deal with you. Better yet, I want to see him torment you," replied the leather clad king. His usually over confident grin took refuge on his lip while he shifted his weight on his hips.

Interesting how the thief's expression matched my own. A mixture of shock with interest but something else broke though the other's expression. He seemed satisfied at this request. I on the other hand wanted to go home and face my hikari's mouth full of hate rather then be forced to stay here an endure whatever sick fate was being plotted for me.

The expression on his face read out to me as 'I am going to enjoy this more then anything I have ever done'.. Sadly I wished to myself that he would have shown me that look on a more.. Different circumstance. Perhaps one on that 'love' relationship he tried to get me on before things went down the drain.

Daring my eyes to stay open, I wanted to see what all was to be my end. What punishment awaited me before my final end? I was curious and grew even more so as the golden item came closer but it wasn't alone. With it came the other king, the one of all great thieves. What kind of punishment is this?

"Don't worry, I'll let you know right now that this is going to hurt you." The pale male's words were that of affectionate ones but the tone each one carried was the polar opposite. Ice water coursed in each single word. The reference to water made my mind freeze, that and being forced backwards onto the floor didn't help me much at all.

Lips locked in a forced manor, such a weak demand from a yami like him to make. I did nothing but surrender, if I were to live though this then nothing would save me but my own wit. What a snowballs chance in hell did I have then… This wit of mine seemed to be glued somewhere in a dark place where I couldn't find it without someone to help me or to merely find it by blind luck.

Questions added more weight to these sudden rushes of fear but I knew how to get rid of them. I had to let them go. I accepted this fact of death and pushed back into the weakly demanded kiss. The room was silent until my body did the unthinkable, it let me push myself closer to my new enemy and slink my arms around in back, holding onto my own elbows to keep my position.

Bakura's expression was a blend of torture and sadness with a small dash of hidden hope. At least that is all I could sense in the demon's aura. It was a wonderful yet maddening feeling to experience. To crave sweet bliss in something so despicable… I wanted more.

"Interesting method of torture Bakura," Growled our 'guest'. If that fool wasn't in here with us then I was sure I could take back everything I had told Bakura about hating him. As much I didn't want to admit it; I could hate him forever just like I did for the other yami in this room but.. There is something I couldn't push away and believe me, I tried so many times to kill this horrible feeling. This feeling of… Excitement? Curse my joy in just having the stupid thief so close to me! DAMN THIS GLORIOUS SENSATION TO THE FLAMING HEAVENS CALLED HELL!

"Mmm-Marik." Was Bakura actually moaning? Shivers ran down my spine like daddy long-legged spiders. How could either of us behave this way when it seemed that both of us were in situations not suited for this kind of.. play? Perhaps it is because neither of us were normal.

As if to prove this, I pushed myself even closer to Kura. His body heat must have melted the last few reasonable traces of brain cells I once harbored but what joy I now felt. A blazing new interest was building up within and it couldn't stay there. I just had to let it go.

"Yesss," I cackled after dragging out the last constant of the word after shoving forwards and trading positions of power with this demon of light. "You said my name," I replied to answer his look of bewilderment at the sudden shift in power. "That means you want to tell me something doesn't it? Or is it that you just want to be annoying?"

A gnarled smile tugged at my tan lips. As if they wanted to try to look sweet and innocent but something snagged onto it and made it askew. Amazing how what appeared as a look of terror flashed over both of the men with me. What's the matter, were they too afraid to play with the real me that contained evil most foul and murderous? HEH! How amusing!

Without a single word being said, I decided it was a good time to retrieve my rod. The thief's guard was down so the item slipped from his grasp easily without even any sign of resistance. It only took a little twist of the wrist to ensure that the item was now firmly in my own hand. Power was finally mine yet again.

"I love how stupid you are. Betraying me for whatever pathetic reason that pathetic want to be pharaoh had to offer you yet you still lost focus after a single lustful kiss." That kiss set my soul a blaze with hunger but my words came out as if they were double edged blades.

"This can't be!" Atemu hissed with sudden furry as his composure returned his wits. Oh it can be, I always win, never will I allow myself to lose at anything ever again. I couldn't let anyone play me as a fool, not even-not even Bakura.

With one arm supporting myself up, it was my turn to crack the pale one aside the face with my trinket. The impact made a sickening noise along with a grunt as the silver haired yami rolled off to the side. With his weight no longer holding down on me, I took this advantage and climbed back onto my feet. A plot already formed in the back of my mind, deal with the idiot who looked like a purple flower was sprouting from his head then to settle things with Kura.

"Stay away from me!" Yami shouted while moving backwards. The idiot wasn't paying much attention other wise he would have noticed the wall he was backing into. "Bakura! If you want our deal to remain then you best do something about him!" So that is why he betrayed my trust? For a stupid deal!

"If you dare come near me Bakura, I swear I'll be the only one to leave this room alive!" I didn't want to kill the thief king but I would if he kept destroying what little trust I dared to give to anyone. He was lucky I even dared to try to trust him! And he turned his back on me! A BIG MISTAKE ON HIS PART!

Rants went off like fireworks deep in my skull like miniature fights with myself that was trying to find some type of impossible escape. The pharaoh was creeping away from being corned but the motion quickly aroused my attention. "Trying to leave? Here, let me help you!" My free hand snatched up a fist-full of leather fabric, the tri-colored haired yami's shirt to be more exact.

"Marik, don't!" Bakura and Yami shouted together in unison but it was to late. Impulsive desire won the fight for control. This impulse was to throw the former king of Egypt out the window. Unfortunately for him, this window he was forced out of was closed. Glass crackled before the pressure let it shatter into different sized pieces. The beautiful noise was accompanied by the soprano like voice of Yami leaving the room.

He wasn't going to bother us now.. Speaking of 'us'… I cackled under my breath while turning to face Bakura. This sweet male was backing upwards on the floor with horror on his face. Did he fear me, because only an insane man wouldn't fear the insane.

"What's wrong? You were going to kill me weren't you? How come my death doesn't matter yet you yourself fear it?" A horrible question indeed but I couldn't resist asking him it. "WELL?" Oh how he wanted to be in control again. I could sense it in him, his fear and want of trying to get back in power.

With false confidence, he arose only to fall down onto his rump yet again. This fall wasn't intentional, it was helped by me of course but for a 'good' intention. How could he betray me for pharaoh? This question kept repeating itself.

"You don't understand!" Bakura's voice was shrill as he bantered on with his excuses. Apparently none of them mattered. Like that ridiculous country song said; My give-a-damn's busted. "MARIK, GET OFF ME!" I was on him? Well what do you know, I indeed had somehow found my way onto his lap. Imagine that…

"The time for reason will be giving after I get something I want," I sneered. Venom swirled about freely in any word it desired that escaped into the cold air. Ra his body heat was driving me wild. The golden rod moved upwards in a dramatic reverse scene. No longer was I the victim but now Kura's was and instead of the dagger as my main choice, the axe blade itself was. The item's target however was the same, under the chin.

"A same something so beautiful can be such a pain.. It's a waste to wound such silky skin…" Moving the glistening blade closer, to avoid cutting himself, the thief's head lulled to the side in disparate plea of escaping. Oh what a tempting site lay before me. I had to try it..

Tan lips made contact with the milky white neck, sucking lightly at first then turned into rough kisses that slowly rose skywards to under the other's ear. Such an animal desire to get even closer and smother him with undeserved affection. How can I hate him so much yet allow myself to do this?

"Oh shit…" Bakura gasped as his eyelids slid shut. His breathing was picking up in speed and was quite obvious since his chest was rising up and down faster then before. "M-Marik.. I need you.. I mean, I-I need to tell you," What the fuck was he babbling about and why did I not give a flipping care as to what it was about?

To show my lack of interest in his words, I leaned in closer and kipped at the shell of his ear before flicking the tip of my tongue against it. "DAMN!" Ryou's yami cried loudly while trembling now in a weird tone of voice. As if he were in unwanted pleasure or maybe it was indeed desired but.. I couldn't tell exactly what he thought. I never could, it was his unpredictably that attracted me even more to him oddly enough.

"It was all a set up!" The lad blurted out at last between a pant and groan. What? A set up? "I talked the idiot pharaoh into playing along with me to trick you into seeing how much you cared for and trusted me!"

This sudden confession sent me edging off backwards and onto my feet ever slowly. So.. This whole life a death thing was a set up.. A trick but.. WHY? "This makes no sense!" I growled. The thief nodded slowly.

"I know but.. If you sty a bit longer I'll explain things to you…" I couldn't bring myself to look at him just then so I looked to the side. "I think that's a good idea…" The thief then requested for my help to pull him back up to his feet but I turned him down. If he wanted up then he'd get up himself. This fool had a lot of explaining to do…

(First off I appologize for the confusion. I shall tell you now that Bakura and Yami were setting Marik up. Bakura asked Yami to make it look like he was going to kill him only to suddenly switch rolls to where it'd look like Bakura betrayed Marik to see how much Marik really trusted Bakura. If you have ANY questions, please message me or review me and ask them. I will answer them as best as I can. Thanks for reading, and again I appologize but it was past midnight when I wrote this and still currently is so I'm out of my mind... Thanks for dealing with my ranting. Ja my duckies..)


	20. Explaining fear

_When the sands of my mind swirl like a storm, it is you my hellish wonder that guide me though its mess. How can anything be so sweet and glorious only to suddenly make a drastic change. A change from an angelic beauty to a hideous blood chilling fiend? How could- How could-_

HOW COULD I WRITE SUCH RUBBISH? Growling to myself, the once perfectly good piece of paper was soon quickly wadded up into a tight ball. This horrid poem was thrown aside towards a basket. Of course it didn't make it but who says I was truly trying to achieve making it into the stupid basket? I merely wanted it out of my way.

Should I try again? It couldn't hurt, besides, there were several sheet of paper left as well as nothing better to do… Placing the point of the ball pen to the papers surface, I attempted to try yet another shot at poetry.

_As the walls are splattered with crimson blood, my heart beats all the faster. Who's blood is this I wonder? The hidden question of my mind is soon revealed as in the darkness lay the darkened image. My angel of evil laid on the floor with their back pressed against a grimy stone wall. Who has done this to my love? What kind of cruel demon would wound such a rare treasure and leave it behind only to rot and perish away!_

"That's a little better." At least it had something I enjoyed, blood. Before daring to add more, I couldn't help but glance up towards the bedroom door. It wouldn't be long until someone would come to disrupt my peace.. I was certain of it.

_A troublesome feeling of deep regret stirred within my shell of a body. I dare not label it for if I had then I knew it could be called none other then love. Such a thing can't possibly be true yet here in the shaded halls dying was the one person whom might have understood me. Bakura, how could anyone do this to you? Whoever pulled off this foul deed would die by my hand._

Now this was an interesting free verse of a poem. Searching for mistakes in spelling my mind nearly malfunctioned. When did I write in that oddball of a thief to this artistic story.. And since when do I claim to love him only to have this vile implement scribble down that as my friend lay dying in a hall that I could feel such an emotion?

In growing frustration, the sheet was torn out the scrunched up in my grasp. All these fucking little thoughts that I wrote down all seemed to be about a man who's description had the likeness of a certain criminal that I knew. I had been tricked by him not even three days ago but here I am writing out these cursed inner feelings that wouldn't leave me alone and- and did I just admit that I actually fell this way about him? GAH!

A flurry of white sheets of paper were tossed into the air. The snowy blurs gently fluttered towards the floor which only fueled my anger even more. How could they just gently fall down when I wanted then to collapse to the ground like lead weights? Everything should operate how I want it to! Paper should be heavy, my hikari should be begging to warship me and rain should be nonexistent!

Lightening light up the room from the side window while the Ra forsaken rain pounded against the glass. Oh the gods hated me. My hikari, Malik, should be here but no, he was out with his sister to the great indoor market place. The mall I believe is what he called it.

The sounded of rain crashing against the side of the house made my skin crawl. It felt like I was trapped in a shower but no water was touching me. Just the noise pounding in my head was annoying.

BOOM! "What the burning hells was that?" I hissed after finding myself flat on the floor. The freakish noise had caused me to jump off the bed and well, find myself situated on the carpeting. Damn it, seemed the sky dragon, Slifer, was having a merry time in the heavens. The red scaled beast always loved causing a commotion with thunder and lightening.

Glaring towards the door I awaited for someone to walk in or merely to knock. Time slowly dragged on by as I awaited for my guest to enter but no one came. This was unusual. Someone always came in when it was incontinent for me yet when I might actually want company, there is no one?

"Screw it then," I muttered after finally climbing up to my feet. The urge to dust myself off was great but I managed to ignore it. An idea washed over me like a wave. I was by myself and still current am… That might be interesting actually. A shiver worked its way up my spine in delay to the wave reference.

Actually.. That gave me a frightening idea really. Instead of trashing the place like I first wanted to and trying out my shot of sledding down the stairs on the ironing board.. Why not see if I could actually.. Enjoy this forsake weather?

Before that thing that was meant to keep me from doing something irrational or stupid could kick in, I had already snatched up my little light's biker jackets along with one of his idiotic lilac hoodies. On the hideous hooded garment went, pursued by the black long sleeved jacket. I'd take just his jacket but the bloody thing had no hood and I didn't want my head getting wet. This was a good theory but why couldn't I explain my urge to go outside in this hellish weather?

Taking a reassuring breath from the safety inside of the building, my hand twisted at the lock then the knob. The door soon swung open and though I half hoped someone would be there to attempt at trying to stop me, but no one was. It was like I was the last person on this mud ball planet.

"Whatever," I hissed to myself in annoyance I couldn't explain while closing the door behind myself. One more step and I'd be out in this falling water. Perhaps sticking my hand out into it first might motivate me a little more…

With a shaky movement, I reached out into the downpour of crystal water. It's cool feeling beat against my outstretched hand with every drop that feel. This wasn't so painful really like I had expected it to be. It was kind of amusing really.

Before long my other hand reached out into the falling substance, joining the other to form a cup. The rain was starting to die down a little but this didn't prevent the sky god from making obnoxious crashing noises of thunder.

Pulling my hands into the shelter of under the hanging stoop roof, I glimpsed into my hands to see what they had collected. It seemed like I was collection poison though I knew fully well what to expect. Water. Plain and simple… There was something else however that I had forgotten that came with this cold liquid, my reflection.

The first thing I noticed in the little pool of water I had collected was how ridiculous I looked in Malik's clothes. The items were loose on my hikari but a little more clingy to me since I was better built and broader then Malik.

The next thing was that as much as I truly hated and loathed admitting it.. I could see part of Malik within myself. The cursed hikari had a dark streak of his own that was not entirely of my doing. I'd love to take credit for it though but credit wasn't mine to steal.

The face looking back at me soon changed, just in minor details. I was looking at-at my other half. Malik. This reflection faded off into that of the inside of a bathroom. Rose petals of scarlet and pure white were mixed about on the flooring, countertop as well as in the bathtub with blood red candles lit to give the facilities a 'warm' feeling. This room was voided of life but not for long.

In burst two figures from the doorway. Two tan males really, the smaller of the two had the other by their hair and was dragging him about like a disobedient pet. "I try being nice to you and this is how you repay me?" Shrieked the tan hikari. It was Malik and his eyes were full of fury and blended rage for the other whom happened to be me. "Here I am trying to be romantic and you fucking ruin it by being an ass as usual! I don't even see why I try anymore!"

Confusion had ran though the bathroom as if it was pouring from the faucet. I had only been messing around with Bakura as I always did. Asking them questions and wanting to stay there to piss them off but I had managed to soil my clothes with some kind of drink but what it was exactly I couldn't recall. I had even attempted at being polite but telling my hikari to get the hell away from me but I didn't threaten to kill them like I normally would have.

More words were exchanged but they sounded as if they had somehow become trapped within a whirlwind. The vile hikari had push me into the tubful of water and petals headfirst. Several minutes passed and my little lighter half had somehow found the strength to shove me completely into the cursed substance and hold my head down. Water was replacing my air supply but the golden haired light yanked me back up and chuckled coldly.

"Happy Marik? You could have been able to share a lovely night with me but you wanted to hang out with-with that dumb ass thief!" The tan other reached up and managed to yank down the showerhead hose, nearly whapping me over the head with it. "You just had to be a fucking idiot. Why can't you understand that you're meant to me mine?" Malik hissed before jamming the item into my mouth while pulling my head back to make sure I'd swallow down the water.

Everything was going to fast and ironically my vision was swimming as if I had been shoved down under again. Dizziness was claiming me when the hose finally was removed from my chops…

"Marik," questioned a dark voice. The water in my hands had finally seeped though the little cracks between my fingers to where there was hardly any left. Parting my hands to remove that horrible memory I looked up to see that Malik was back. In his arms were two large bags full of goods he had bought from the great indoor market.

Even though a smile was displayed on his sun kissed skin I could only picture my flashback that I saw in the little puddle I once held in my hands not to long ago. "Why are you wearing my clothes?" He asked a little perplexed only to walk on by to the door attempting to open it on his own since I'm sure he knew I wasn't going to open it for him.

I chose not to answer him as the rain was choosing to stop. Maybe Slifer was pleased now and decided to give me a break now that my mood had been shattered from boredom and reformed into something else.. Not quite sadness yet not exactly anger.

"I'm going out," I muttered almost absentmindedly. I started walking away from the sure safety of the overhang about the front door and out into the elements where if the gods wanted, they could just dump a pile of snow on me.

There was silence till the other grunted, fumbling with the door I guessed till he must have heard what I said. "Where are you going, better yet when will you be back?" He inquired. I didn't know nor did I care or wish to reply back to him. "Marik… Just be back for dinner then… Three hours?" The other half of me squeaked out in a pathetic whisper.

Without glancing back, I crammed my hands into the pockets of the jacket I barrowed. "..Right. Just leave it in the demon box…" The tan hikari tried to pester me with some other rubbish but the cursed water was starting to return and drop from the heavens.

The horrid memory nearly consumed my emotions with every drop of icy water that fell upon me. Few knew that water freaked me out and even fewer knew the reason behind it. I only told one person and that was Ryou who wouldn't leave me alone till I told him about it. Having such fear wounded my pride, no one else could know about this cause for it.. If Ryou didn't tell like I told him then Bakura wouldn't know either but.. I-I didn't know if he knew or not.. Surely if he did then he would laugh senseless at me. I couldn't allow that.

Lightening flashed again and before long I was running yet again, this time trying to outrace my thoughts, the rain wouldn't stop me from trying to escape my repeating nightmare…

(This is why Marik 'fears' the water. Ask me questions if you want, I will answer them, no worries there. Oh, Marik is just starting to catch on that his hikari likes him for before when Malik was well.. Drowning him, he was a little panicked and didn't catch it but who can feel loved when their nearly being killed eh? Ja.)


	21. Doesn't that mean gender?

"Is there a reason we are here?" I chuckled in response. Half of the reason for my muffled laughter was due to the question while the other part was quite possibly from the blood rushing to my face. I smirk cross my lips but to the other it must have appeared as a frown of some sort. 

"I'll tell you all in due time Bakura," I chirped happily. This dizzying feeling was fantastic but I knew it couldn't last forever. Heh, at least I could enjoy myself some for a little while and this feeling was letting me forget certain things.

From my point of view it looked like the silver haired male was smiling. His face was contorted a bit so he must have been getting upset. How wonderful. "Do you mind getting off those things and perhaps I don't know… Talk to me like, what do they call people who behave normal?" He rambled on. He tapped his foot onto the cobblestones.

"You forget my dear, I'm far from normal." With that said I chuckled and turned my head to see just how far off the ground I was. "But if you insist then fine," I grumbled playfully but my mood still was rather cheery.

Clutching to the bar that my knees were wrapped around, I pulled myself upwards and slipped out. The metal bar remained in my grasp even though my feet were now firmly on the ground. However my blissful head rush was leaving me.

"I never realized it before but you hair must be impossible to mess up," the pale thief mused. I raised an eyebrow in questioning as he reached out and ran a milky white hand though my hair. The golden locks seemed to glisten against his digits when the rays from the sun hit it just right. It was almost mesmerizing but I preferred to see his natural silver hair against him when in the moonlight. That was a sight to behold.

"Come on, lets have a seat," I wasn't tired, I just wanted to be able to keep him in one place as we talked. Sitting down would prevent him from being able to run off. Bakura wasn't allowed to get a word in just yet as I linked his arm with my own and the two of us walked over to a nearby bench. There was a piece of taped on paper but I snatch it up and threw the freshly crumpled sheet to the side.

The king of thieves looked suspicious of my actions but took a seat all the same. Now this seemed like a great opportunity to pull something unexpected that I just could not dream of passing it up… So I sat on his lap. His mud brown eyes narrowed in on my violet ones which caused me to chuckle. Perhaps I was still experiencing some Side effects from being upside down on those monkey bar things.

I could tell my pet was going to tell me to get off so I pressed two fingers to his lips to keep him silent. "Shh, I brought you here so I could talk with you so for that to happen, you need to let me talk first." His expressions must have melted away for he was becoming harder to read yet he did remain quiet. "Good boy. Now… I'm going to ask you a question and you will answer it." Instead of waiting for a confirmed answer I grinned and pushed myself a little closer.

My own hand reached up and curled around the rim of his shirt collar. Using his garment as leverage , I pulled on it to bring him closer to myself. A small amount of space just hardly visible between our faces.

"Well then ask me your question," He muttered. How could someone like him be so confident to attempt to boss me around when I could so easy beat or kill them? But that was one of the things I enjoyed about him. This deathly pale man was the only real person able to test my will and self-control.

"Very well. Does your hikari.. Enjoy your company?" This inquiry was straining to leave my mouth and was a little choppy. The only reference to it I could think of was static or white noise as these fools called it when the television would go into a mess of blurs and scream like a wounded animal. I knew my choice in words was off but that wasn't the main importance of them.

A scowl finally came to the surface as my evil angel looked me over. Was he checking me for a catch or perhaps he thought it was my turn to spring a weapon out to use against him? "Yes.. Ryou enjoys my company but not all the time." Not the exact meaning of company that I was looking for.

"No! I mean does he- Never mind, it's incredibly ridiculous," I snarled while releasing his shirt from my fist. I glared off into the distance as a group of young kids were entering the park. Great, distant company to keep track of me.

"You're holding something back and it's annoying me. I thought you didn't play these foolish mortal games." Kura purred within a small whisper. His hand reached up and caressed the side of my cheek before turning my attention back to him. "Now tell me what this really is about," he requested.

Oh how I wanted to be mad at him, my hikari, at all hikaris in general but.. I could only feel a twinge of this desired hatred running in my veins. "I think my hikari likes me in the way you want me to want you." I looked down at the brightly colored object that we sat on like it would contain all of my answers.

"You mean he loves you," The thief cackled lightly before getting louder with his laughter. "You mean you couldn't tell he desired you before until just recently?" I don't see how he had worded out the question since he was still laughing at me. Just how did he know this?

The mentioning of the cursed word known as 'love' made me want to vomit as my stomach turned. I didn't want to have my hikari feeling those emotions for me. I didn't see how it was even possible for him to feel that way after all the things we've been through. Like my previous casual attempts on his life during battle city and his rants on how much he wanted me to keel over.

"Then answer my one question. Does Ryou," I hesitated to cringe at what I was going to say next. "Love you?" I frowned then hissed as something cracked against the back of my head. Cranking my head around, Kura and I both glared daggers at the small boy who had obviously been the culprit who had hit me. A ball rolled about on the ground and was slowing down to a standstill.

"Eww gross, gay men!" The small child cried with an accusing finger pointed in our direction. A growing disgust took over as I rose up from my partner's lap. "Can you give my ball back, it's not like you don't have two extra ones from your fagot boyfriend." Oh how I was starting to enjoy this kid. He'd make the most perfect sacrifice to Obelisk. The tormenting god would have great pleasure wiping off that smirk on the little brat's face.

The joke about the balls made little sense. Just what was he talking about there? That thought didn't have a chance at lasting while I made way to the sphere with cow spots designed onto it. Very odd for a cow but what did it matter as long as it was hard. Heh…

"I'm sorry, I believed you wanted this back?" My words were surprisingly soft and laid back as I lent down and picked up the object. "Just hold still and I promise to jam this into your throat instead of your whiney little ass!" Each word now coursed with poison as well as blind anger.

The stupid mortal's eyes grew like plates as he turned on heel and ran in the opposite direction but I followed with three fast steps and reared back with on arm. The motion ran like mercury or blood from a deep wound. This sphere zipped though midair and with a thunderous racket, ricochet off the punk's head and back into the sky before rolling off a few yards.

Confidence and pleasure were feeding my bloodlust as I gave a toothy grin before turning back to face my supposed lover. "I'll finish you off the next time we meet." Laughter was stitched in with my heated voice. If I were a cat then I'd be purring with the pleasure from bashing that freak in the head. It was indeed the ancient rule of Egyptians, an eye for an eye, an ear for in ear.

My albino looking pet was staring at me like he had no emotions. His face was straight and very difficult to determine what he was thinking. "Bakura.. What did that sack of shit mean when he said that I have extra balls thanks to you?" The question came from almost nowhere but now that it arose, I couldn't help but wonder about it.

I expected him to turn into a look of nausea or perhaps something else similar to it. Instead he crossed his legs and folded his hands onto his lap. "He thinks that we have sex together," he replied bluntly.

"Sex? As in what gender one is?" Well that made no sense at all! Of course Kura and I were the same gender, we were both males! At least I was more then sure that Kura was a guy since he didn't have breasts like a woman! That and well… When he went to the men's restroom with me several times he defiantly had a dick!

Brown orbs rolled around in their sockets. "No as in he thinks that you and I screw around. Let me dull it down for you Marik since you still look a little perplexed!" The demon half of Ryou hissed. "Sex is called mating, I know you know what that is. I've seen you watch the Discovery channel when you thought no one was around Mariku." So now Bakura was my own private stalker?

"But that involves a male and female not both of the same type!" I spat back in defense. I never seen a boy ride another let alone a female jump another woman.

"Think you thickheaded twit!" Bakura called back. His lips curled back in a twisted scowl as he arose from the bench. Why was he getting so vicious over a little question? "Doesn't it feel good when I touch you here?" asked the pale yami as he filled the gape between us and somehow let his hand find its way to the crotch of my pants. There it rubbed vigorously in a sweet but defiantly gruff gesture.

A vile groan worked itself up and out of my throat. Oh fuck yes that felt good but I knew those words would never find their way out for Bakura to hear. Such pleasure flowed inside of my body while I tempted myself to try to glare back at this other.

"I thought so. Well there is more to it then that when 'mating' and it gets better. Sometimes the feeling is so overpowering that it makes one want to scream." As if to prove his point on the subject, his hand gripped at the sensitive area in my pants making me thrust forwards into the groping object. I just hardly managed to swallow back my approval of needy pleasure. Kura was playing me like a marionette doll, manipulating my emotions with a simple move of the hand.

Damn, I wanted more. So much more yet to my disapproval the intruding hand backed away. The sensation it had given was retreating with it.

"I believe our talk is over Marik." The look on his face was no longer containing anger as it was in possible sadness. "Perhaps I'll let you barrow my own personal video so you'll get a better idea of what I want from you… I mean, of what that idiotic boy had meant about sex," he chuckled weakly. "Now that is a 'discovery' show you can't afford to miss… But right now my hikari is calling me. Something about me flooding our bathroom with shaving cream." the rest was all muttered under his breath as he turn to walk away.

"B-Bakura wait!" I cried after him but he merely gave me a backwards hand wave symbolizing that our conversation was done with for now. "Bakura your butt-" He didn't even look back. Poor fool must have thought I was trying to coax him into telling me more about his video for me.

I shook my head and cackled under my breath as several other kids laughed on the playground. "Suit yourself Bakura. You kind of look good in yellow…" A grin pulled at the corner of my lips as I watched the yami walk off completely oblivious to the yellow paint that clung to the back of his clothes.

The wind started to create a light breeze. The paper I had ripped off from the bench drifted by with it's two simple words just hardly readable from my crumpling of it. 'Wet paint'. The thief should have known better then to have trusted me. I would have told him but he deserved it and when I did wish to tell him, he wouldn't let me do so. My poor little oblivious pet. Heh heh heh…

(This chapter might have confused some of you and made others of you laugh in a few places. Hopefully it made you laugh but if you have questions then... ASK ME THEM! I will answer you. My loyal mindslave readers might notice that I'm in a cheery mood, I can't help it. I want to go out and play around at a park and it is that feeling which I kind of based this chapter on. Forgive me of it but I feel higher then a kite right now which isn't too normal for me but gods! I hope you enjoyed this, if not then complain about it to me. If you liked it then comment or merely do nothing, I don't mind. I shall thank you all for reading all the same. Ja for now. )


	22. Cereal and chopsticks

White noise filled the room with it's annoying cry as static danced across the screen in it's salt and pepper colors. Stupid machine, how was I to watch this video that he gave to me now? Stupid white haired, pasty fleshed thief gave a video and now I couldn't watch the cursed thing! 

A growl of annoyance escaped from back in my throat as I sat down onto the carpeted floor and picked up the bowl of food I had found in the kitchen. Lifting a bite of food to my mouth, I crunched down upon it and chewed quietly until my other self came in. Almost instantly I started to chew with my mouth open.

"Eww, Marik, that's disgusting," He whined after he had spotted me. Of course it was, why did he think I decided to eat this way when he walked in? "Uh.. You do know your eating cereal and it's already past noon don't you?"

I swallowed the gritty substance and nodded. I knew that perfectly well but there was no meat around and the box read 'Fruitloops' Odd part was. These little loops didn't look like loops of fruit nor did they taste like any kind of fruit I ever had either. More like colorful cardboard bits that were mashed up into ring shapes then dried.

"Is there I reason you are eating them with chopsticks instead of a spoon?" The lad inquired after placing a tan hand upon his hip. I chuckled and nodded at him once more. "Care to tell me why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To make you ask questions. Apparently it's working," I replied with a grin. The television hissed on in its obnoxious bobcat-like growling. "Mind fixing the idiot box before I run the lamp in through it?" I turned my attention to the picture box while slipping three fruitloops onto a chopstick through their middles.

Malik said something but I couldn't make it out since the colorful rings entered my mouth and their crunching was all I could hear. His set of light violet eyes rolled in their sockets as he moved towards the television set and played around with the cords connecting the VCR to the tube itself.

"You know hikari… I can see up your shirt when you bend over like that," I chuckled while finishing up what was left of the cereal. It didn't bother me to mention such things or notice them. It's not like I hadn't known what all he had since I had been part of him before so it didn't truely matter to me. My other self's face turned red but instead of yelling at me he merely told me to be quiet as he fiddled around with the links and then a screen came to life. On it were two men in their birthday suits in the weirdest form of wrestling I had ever seen.

"DEAR RA!" Malik hissed as he backed away and also stared at the screen. "What the bloody heck are you watching?" I wasn't fully sure but Bakura had told me this would show how people of the same gender mated.

The two peach colored males groaned as their little session went on. I could feel my eyes widen as the screen moved camera moved further down and then the screen went blank. What happened? I turned to see that in Malik's hand was the remote. He must have turned it off.

"Where on earth did you get pornography?" Demanded the blonde little light. His face was red from embarrassment even though I knew he was trying to be mad at me. If he would have waited, I could have given him the answer but he had already went to the VCR and popped out the tape, looking it over but it was plain black with only a strip of white tape on its side. "Enjoy?" He asked. That was all the tape had said on it.

The sight of those two men mating or whatever that was had been burned into my corneas and made one of my eyes twitch. Their moaning had made it sound like they both enjoyed whatever they were doing but- but dear gods! That one's manhood was up the other in their.. I shivered at the thought. How the fucking hells was that to be pleasurable?

"Return it!" my 'angelic' other demanded as he shoved the tape into my stomach. "I can't believe I fixed the stupid machine for you to watch THAT!" He muttered. I knew he was overreacting. I was in my own body but I could read his emotions better then I could have before when we were first separated. Part of him was wanting to watch more of that tape while the other half was embarrassed by it. Odd thing was, I felt the same way.

Playing like it didn't bother me any, I shrugged and arose from my place on the floor with the tape in one hand and the bowl of leftover milk in the other. "Fine but you need to put my bowl up." It seemed only fare.

"…Fine," He reluctantly muttered while reaching out on hand for the object. I frowned at the golden haired hikari and brought the bowl to my lips and tilted it back, drinking the milk from it then handed it to him now empty. With the exception of the chopsticks still remaining in it. "That's disgusting!"

"Oh… Really now? Then you might not want any milk because I drank some straight out of the jug," I muttered. In my head I was laughing hysterically as the tan light cringed. I didn't really drink from it but I couldn't resist messing with his mind.

Malik took a small breath and released it then smiled at me. That-That was not what he was suppose to do. He was suppose to get mad and run to the kitchen to see if I really did such a thing then put my bowl in the damn sink!

"It's alright," he whispered. No! No it wasn't alright. This is not how he would normally react! "We share practically everything anyway, germs included I guess…" Why was he acting this way? The only time I had seen him behave this way was before… Before the bathtub incident!

A set of warm caramel colored lips pressed up against my own as the tape dropped from my grasp in shock. The whole near drowning experience flashed inside of my mind as something warm wrapped around my waist. I couldn't feel myself breath making it feel like I was trapped underwater again while old memories swarmed my thoughts. Each one tangling me up like seaweed, holding me in place.

"Oh, did I mention… I invited your friend over to watch the show." I almost didn't hear my hikari speak as he whispered into my ear then nuzzled the top of his head under my chin. My hands had somehow found their way to his shoulders for support in the 'Don't let my master fall down' program.

It wasn't long till the door off to our side had opened. Of course it had to be my angel of hell who had to step on into the household. My wit had finally came back to me and allowed me to push my other self back. It was just my luck that he had grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me down with him. My instinct of catching myself prevented me from crushing the stupid hikari but unfortunately the way we landed was all to similar to the positions of these two guys in Bakura's 'Enjoy' video tape.

"Oh Marik," My weaker half purred and chuckled lightly. The empty bowl had fallen from his hands and rolled around till it settled just above Malik's head. One of his hands reached up and played with my bangs. "That video has you all worked up doesn't it?" He smirked them turned his head to the other yami's direction. "Oh Bakura! I forgot you were coming," Malik replied as he then went to push me off of himself.

Confusion was frying my mind now. Something wasn't right and Malik knew it! He planed this little encounter but-but why? "What the heck are you talking about Malik?" I sneered as I too climbed to my feet. My eyes were locked on my other half's framework.

"Perhaps I came to soon," Bakura muttered lowly. His words caused me to turn to him and shake my head in protest. "I take it you have enjoyed the video after all…" A ghost of a smile was on his lips as he looked at me. "I don't care if you and your hikari go at it, screw each others brains out for all I care."

Malik and I both looked at the white haired man in surprise. I didn't want Malik that way! If anything that looked kind of messed up. The idea of putting or having someone's man parts up in there…

"I was just hoping since you obviously never done it before that I might be the first one at having you," Bakura finished as he walked over to the tape at my feet and picked it up then turned his back on me. "I'm not a virgin but that gives me more experience to share with whoever I want"

"If I had to fuck anyone, I'd want to fuck you!" The room went deathly quiet as everyone stared from one to the other not sure in what to say to my sudden outburst. I could feel my hands shaking slightly at my sides and grabbed onto the side of my pants to keep them from being so noticeable. I didn't mean to scream that out loud and I wasn't sure if it was true or not. Everything was suddenly so complicated!

"Gods, I hate this shit! Love is for freaks like you two!" I hissed while pushing past the two of them, making way towards the door. It was so hot in here, I had to get away… I needed out of this hell hole and to-to just run.

"Marik wait," The two mumbled together but it was to late. I didn't want to hear or talk to either of them. The door crashed against the side of the house as I bolted outside. The sky was clear and the temperature was just fine. How could such a day be like this when everything felt like a thunderstorm in my mind? My thoughts crashed like thunder as I ran down the street and just avoided getting hit by those monstrous machines on wheels. Nothing felt right…

Meanwhile back in the apartment, the silver haired yami and golden blonde hikari turned their gazed from the door to each other. Neither saw the accident between Marik and black limo further down the street.

"I can't believe you did that!" Malik hissed coldly as he folded his arms across his chest. His sleek stomach exposed as his hoodies rode up a bit.

"ME? I know you love him but have you ever stopped to see if he really wants to be with you? Does he give you the time of day? NO! You're nothing but a maid to him and you're trying to force him into being yours!" The thief growled with an accusing finger pointing at the other.

Malik bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. "It's not fare," he whimpered lowly. The pale male in the room grunted and kept his eyes fixed on the little hikari.

"What's not fare? That you try to force him onto you? You're to weak to pull off such a feat!" Bakura laughed a little as the other shivered in place. The atmosphere was being eaten alive by their hate for one another just then.

"No! You force yourself onto him and he just craves for more but if I try it he freaks out and runs off every time!" Malik hissed. His eyes were burning with tears that he refused to let fall, at least he wouldn't let himself do such a thing in front of Bakura. "I do everything he wants and he doesn't care but I don't do it because he asks me too, I do it because it lets me be close to him since I know I'll never get to be any closer to him since you came around!" Malik cried out.

Their arguing would go on for only as long as a god could possibly know. Though they were fighting over their possible lover, both seemed to have forgotten that he wasn't with them and neither knew just where he went off to… Also no one knew what was about to happen to their crush until it'd be to late…

(No one would know excapt for me.. And perhaps Ishizu but she's not really part of this, so only I know! Unless.. Unless if some of you had read this all very carefully and can predict what is about to happen.. Yes it's a cliffhanger since I am evil and decided to put one in here. Now, will you want to see what happens next or will you hunt me down from messing up their relationship? Heh heh heh...)


	23. No one noticed but Ryou

Where is this place? Obviously here in Japan but where exactly is 'here' at in Japan? Gah.. Nothing looks familiar! I could swear I've seen that lame excuse for a shrub three times already! Plants were never meant to swirl around like a spring coil but that one did. 

Confusion was seeping into every inch of my body while the same scenery appeared yet again before my very eyes. At least, it looked like something I had seen before but I wasn't to sure on that even. Maybe if I turn further down here to the left…

"Excuse me sir but are you lost?" Huh? I spun around to see that a blonde woman was talking to someone. "Uh.. Sir? You aren't drunk are you?" Blinking a few times I then came to realize that I was this 'sir' she kept referring to.

Who was this brunette fool to ask me if I was drunk or not? "NO! I'm not drunk so leave me alone!" The words were heated and rushed from the anger that flashed though me. Gods, did I look drunk? A glimpse to a nearby window shown that my reflection was a bit ruffled in appearance… So it was possible to mistake me for a knocked up drinker.

The woman hissed out some kind of muttering under her breath. Most likely a cursing to me for my rudeness which should have been praise for me even wasting my breath on her.

"Oh wait!" Turning back to face the moronic mortal; it seemed she had just disappeared into the mass of people. "Hmp.. What a bitch," I hissed lowly. That foolish girl should have came crawling back to tell me where I was! Just like she was going to… Ah damn it!

Well, perhaps if I keep going forward then I just might think of what to do next. Knowing my luck, which is almost always the bad kind, I'd end up falling down a manhole and into a ever growing supply of grimy human waste with children's diseased goldfish that their parents had flushed away. Somewhere in there had to be one of my hikari's earrings that I 'accidently' dropped and flushed.

"There he is!" screamed out a voice just over the noise of the crowded walkways. "I see him. The boss wants him back to headquarters." Normally this wouldn't concern me but when two guys in black and white penguin looking suits just jump out of a mass of people with looks that just scream 'I'd rather bring you back dead then alive' to a wanted poster.. It kind of sends a message to one's mind to run for the hills or fight back with all that you have to your name.

Since my luck was as rotten as a real thousand year old egg, all I had to me was well.. Just my name. So that left the other option open for grabs. Thus, I bolted like lightening. Hues of greens, grays, and various other colors whisked past in streaks.

Instincts told me not to look back but my cursed curiosity tempted me to where I looked against my intelligent will. Curiosity, one of my biggest flaws. No, it is my ONLY flaw.. Well, the only one I'm willing to admit to. I shouldn't have looked back…

The phone rang once. The annoying tune was ignored as the tan hikari was thrown against a ivory colored wall before being pinned to it. Twice the device rang again only not to be acknowledged. "Get off me! You're pulling my hair!" cried out the little hikari.

Ring-ring! "You're lucky I don't have a pair of scissors or you'd be missing most of your precious hair!" RING! "So stop your whining!" Bakura spat into the other man's face. The pale thief pulled himself backwards, taking the other with him then thrusting back, ramming Malik's backside against the smooth surface. The jolt to the wall sent a picture toppling over onto the floor where the glass cracked on impact.

The sound of Marik's voice caused both of the quarreling boys to stop in silence but didn't make Bakura lose his dominate position. 'Is this thing on? Why is the stupid light blinking then Malik? Grr.. This thing is pointless, I mean if neither of us are here then what is the point in leaving a message anyway?'

Malik's face turned a light rosy tint as the recording played on. It was such a horrible message for people to hear but the little hikari didn't want to change it for he thought his yami's native behavior was too adorable to erase.

Scuffling was played before the dark skinned hikari put his final touch in. 'Just leave a message!' he declared before the beep to the machine went off. The once mighty thief gave the other in the room a curious look. The innocents of the recording must have struck some kind of emotion within the man as he loosened his grasp but didn't release the young hikari.

"These men were running after him and-and they," The voice stumbled for words. "They-They pounced on him like a lion onto antelope or a cat on a rat!" Wait, this voice belonged to Bakura's hikari, Ryou.

"What's he babbling about?" The two men looked at one another after realizing that they had both said the exact same thing. Now this was just getting a bit too annoying for each of the pissed off males. "Let go of me so I can answer it, then I can deal with you later," Malik hissed. Reluctantly the thief released the hikari against his will.

The blonde light growled while rubbing his wrists on his way to the phone. Ryou's voice spewed from the recording device in what sounded like pure nonsense. Once the phone was lifted up, Ryou's voice was cut off from the recording device to where Bakura was left clueless as to what was being said by his own lighter half.

The pale dark spirit glared at the enemy as the hikari rolled his eyes then hissed out a command into the phone. Something that was meant to calm down Ryou which only seemed to have put the hikari into a quicker pace of his uneven spout of dribble.

"You should have let me talk to him. He's in shock," the white haired lad reasons only to receive the finger from Malik. That was considerably low, he could have at least turned around to face him rather then just pop out the middle finger from just over his shoulder.

The phone dropped down and swung in the air with only an inch or two of space between it and the floor. The curly cord spared the poor machines warranty date. "Marik," the little Egyptian swallowed nervously while looking towards his most loathed guest. "Marik has been…" Malik paused and shivered under the death glare he was receiving from the pale yami. "Abducted."

"What?" Bakura asked after a moment of silence. Well, it would have been silent but Ryou's voice was still pouring out from dangling phone what swung freely above the floor. "By who," the silver haired male demanded in a snarl. Who would be stupid enough to steal from a thief, not just any thief but the KING of ALL thieves?

"Apparently, Ryou claims that two men jumped Marik in the middle of the street then dragged him back to a black limo where he saw a glimpse of a brunet male." The blonde boy lent down to pick up the phone. "Seto Kaiba." When the tan hikari looked back he nearly dropped the phone again.

The front door swung on it's hinges. The thief was gone. "Uh.. Where did he? Ryou, I-I just lost Bakura," The Egyptian stammered as he watched the door's swing slow down. The world outside looked like a perfectly normal day. How could all these horrible things happen so quickly? "Huh? Yes.. I'll wait here for you," Malik murmured into the phone before putting it onto the receiver in silence.

Violet eyes gazed out the open door while the owner's heart felt like it had been thrown into a pit of quicksand The pressure made it feel like he was about to explode as it sank deeper into the pit. He wanted to go find his darker self, even if he had to be with Bakura to do it, but he promised to wait for Ryou in the apartment. "Just what did you do this time Marik?" With that said, the lad went outside and closed the door behind himself to wait on the porch for his friend...

How could anyone not see this happening? Stupid mortal fools! These people act like this kind of thing happened everyday! I growled in rage while doing my best to struggle in their grasp. "Release me or I'll rip out your eyes and tare your liver out to sacrifice to Anubis!" The god of embalming would appreciate such a sacrifice.

The two buffoons didn't say anything for it seemed they needed all their strength to try and keep me from my escape. Stupid bastards used my own cape against me! I snarled and cursed both of them with the foulest damnations I could think of but unfortunately none of them would come into effect until just before midnight.

A black mechanical monstrosity one wheels pulled up and the door opened. What the fuck is going on? My mind turned as I twitched within my cape cocoon. "Excellent." My head shot up to met the gaze of two deep ocean blue eyes. KAIBA? The CEO moved a hand towards the opening of the vehicle.

I opened my mouth to speak but wasn't permitted to do so and instead was thrown into the cavity of the black object. White filled my vision then slowly faded back into plush black seating with dark interior designs.

The sound of a door sliming reached my ears followed by the pursuit of several small clicks. "So you're the man who attempted to threaten my life? I think I've seen you before…" His tone of voice held suspicion mixed with speculation.

"I haven't seen you since battle city you damn prick!" I hissed while wiggling around till my cape finally came lose and my arms set free. What was he accusing my of? I didn't make an attempt on his life, not that it mattered even if I had. I had threatened to many people to remember and their lives didn't mean a thing to me anyway.

"No one ever admits to an assassination, even when their caught red handed. Now, I suggest that you plot out all of you excuses for the interrogation… It's a fairly short ride so you only have ten minutes to think of what all you're going to say." Ten minutes? But I didn't do anything! I frowned and looked at the other while clenching my fists tightly. Perhaps if I kill him then I could…

"Think about that, killing me now would only prove that you have been trying to kill me and the doors are locked so you can't get out while the windows are bulletproof and thus shatter resistant." That ruined that brilliant idea. "You now have nine minutes. Did I mention that when you're proven guilty, you spend life in prison. At least that would be true for most cases, but in this one. I can assure you that you'll get the ultimate life sentence."

Only nine minutes? That little note probably killed one of those few minutes I had left. That left me with eight. Thing was, I have little to noting to prove I didn't do anything 'bad' while Seto had a way of manipulating things to his favor. I was screwed an knew it. I need help but what I wanted was Bakura… Oh I'm so royally screwed…

(Did I just make another cliffhanger? Oh my, I am an evil little brat... Tell me of your thoughts and if you wish to hunt me down and skin me alive yet or not. Thanks for reading. Hope it wasn't too confusing for your minds. Now I'm just going to hide inside a colset until the next story is up or until someone finds me. JA!)


	24. Never piss off a thief

Sirens went off sending a wave of red lights into their crazy flashing in a sequence that ran down every hall within the confines of the building. Here I find myself in trouble and now the crimson glow proved that I had dug myself into a deeper hole of this vile false accusation. 

"Tell me to stay put while you go to retrieve Kaiba.. Tell me not to move or the men outside the door would use deadly force to keep me held captive.. AH HA HA! FOOLS!" I mused to myself out loud as I rounded the corner in the hall. If they wanted to keep me here, then they'd have to keep their mouths shut.

Thanks to their helpful ramblings, I knew just where my main enemies were and incapacitated each one. Honestly, didn't Kaiba test these fools before hiring them not to give out to much information? They practically provided me with the one weapon I needed to get me this far as well.

"He's this way!" Now the CEO's goons were catching up on my trail. "When we find him, remind me to tell you something," sneered the rich presumptuous Kaiba. By his tone, he was definably not very happy about my disappearance.. That and I had a feeling I knew what he wanted to tell the other when they catch me. 'You're fired.'

"If you catch me," I corrected myself in a whisper. Now, just how do I make this escape of mine? "Oh, that will do." This 'that' of which I spoke of was a ladder hanging down from the walling but it lead to a dead end in the hall. What if it didn't lead to an open door at the top?

A round of ricocheting bullets clanked about the walls and even hit the ladder edge in front of me. "GAH!" The stolen pipe that I had freed from the wall back in the interrogation room fell upon the cement floor in an uneven number of metallic chiming. Fire burned throughout my upper arm and spread further out. One of those mother fuckers shot me! ME!

"MORONS! Don't kill him yet!" Barked out the brunet. There was no choice, this was a dead end hall which lead me to only two options. Giving up was not one I was willing to give into. That only meant there was no way to go but up.

Rushed footsteps reverberated like mad through the halls as more crimson lights flashed on and then went off only to repeat the action. Would those idiotic alarms shut off, they were of no more use since it clearly was obvious that I broke out the room and was cornered off here anyway!

In the horrid confusion, I leaped up and grabbed a firm hold of the bars above my head. This insane leap of faith gave me a small advantage about the men who were scrambling after me. But my rotten luck was acting up again, sending an inferno of pain coursing though my one arm. All I could do was either let go and fall down upon the men below to be captured or to keep climbing up…

"Grr, get him down you idiots!" Yes, I was climbing further on up towards the ever nearing latch door above my person. It felt like it took ten minutes to get to the top but in all reality, it couldn't have been more then ten seconds in total and just to my luck, both exits was blocked…

No, this-this couldn't be! I sat in that room for only Ra knows how long, taking all the physical abuse each one of those freaks could dish out, just waiting for them to mess up and when they finally did, I ended up here at a dead end!

I'm not going to let these imbeciles accuse me of things I never done just like my hikari usually did to me! "Open up you stupid fucking door-" My fists stopped it's pounding against the steal object since it no longer was in my curled hands path. Instead there was the darkening sky but that too was replaced with a familiar face. "Bakura!"

Without a word, the pale lad reached down and grabbed my wrist to pull me further out of the nightmare taking place down below. Vibrations shook the thin metal ladder beneath my feet, Seto's goons were climbing up. Just as soon as that thought of their pursuit for me came to mind, something cold clamped onto my pant leg before tugging downwards.

"No! I won't lose you again!" Growled out my pale thief as he reached further down into the hole after releasing my wrist from his bone crushing grip and his hands unexpectedly clamped onto my rear. That might have been a pleasant feeling if his fingers weren't trying to sink through my pants and into my butt!

This tug-of-war battle taking place on both ends of my body was going to latterly tare me apart! The blaring alarms filled up all the free spaces in my mind. "I've had enough of this shit!" Not a single rational thought came to me as I kicked downwards with my free foot and nailed whoever had a hold of my other leg, thus sending the oaf tumbling down and possibly crashing onto his little gang of suit wearing fools. At least that is what their cries of pain were telling me.

A chuckle of pure insanity escaped from deep inside of my throat. When I had been pulled free from the pit, I couldn't recall, but the thump of metal locking into place brought my mind back to the current situation.

"Ugh, Kura," It seemed like forever ago since I had last seen him. My beautiful snow haired demon of light. I couldn't help it, my urge to bring him close couldn't be denied. "I loath you with every piece of whatever soul I have to me." the thief pushed back on my shoulder from the tight hug I had put him in with a look of confusion and pain to his face. "But for some reason, I want you to be mine."

Kura stared back with a suddenly blank expression. "That my dear Marik… Is what love feels like." He was joking.. Wasn't he? I had thought that such an emotion was not for me and could never be felt by someone like myself; so everyone had been telling me from the very beginning but he appeared to be serious.

Loud banging come from the floor beneath our feet. Actually, it was from the men pounding against the steal latch door that was only a foot away. Our eyes locked in understanding that both of us had to leave now or we'd risk both of us getting captured by the deranged super duelist and his thugs.

"I hope you aren't afraid of heights," Ryou's yami muttered. A scowl appeared on my face from the ridiculous question. "Ah, then let us hope you aren't disturbed by bugs either." What was he going on about? Before I could ask, the other male pulled out a duel monsters card then flicked it into a dizzying spiral. A golden glow poured out from under the thief's shirt then disappeared.

"Don't tell me this is how you also broke into my house," I grumbled lowly as the man-eater bug reared up it's front pincers with a shrill cry of its own. That little sideways glance of his told me that he wasn't going to admit to anything of the sort. Funny how this reminded me that he still had that towel he had stolen from me so long ago, when I should be worried that our lives were at stake...

My pet frowned as the pounding to the door became harder and actually lifted out of place a few times. "Get on," he snarled in a command. I'd argue with him if he hadn't had pushed me onto the vicious insect. The giant creature hissed as the two of us were seated upon it's backside. Well, Kura was safely seated, I on the other hand was laying across it on my stomach.

This monster crawled over to the buildings edge and peered off towards the ground without a verbal command. The bug on steroids must be able to know just what exactly it was that Bakura wanted to be done. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Marik, you fool, hold on!" The pale yami called out. His cry caused my hands to attempt to latch onto the sleek shell of the insect but proved to be of little use. The man-eating pet of Bakura's flipped downwards and began it's ninety degree decent. My shirt started to slide off to one side while I slid to the other until something warm landed across my back and kept me in place.

Mercifully, the gods had allowed our trip down the stone wall to end quickly but the creature that brought us down had dissipated into a card that drifted down onto the grass only to leave me and my savior by ourselves. My silver haired rescuer, as I soon discovered, had been the thing that had laid upon my backside in some attempt to keep me from falling off the horrible trip down.

"What's this?" a disorientated voice inquired. This deep rich voice was that only of Bakura as he arose up to his feet after taking my hand then let go at the sight of crimson. "He shot you? He actually let them shoot you?" I peered up into Bakura's deep ruby-brown eyes as he rambled on.

Just like his mouth, my mind went off into it's own ramblings. Most of which were about why Bakura came to my aid and how he even knew where I was let alone that I was in this hell hole to begin with.

A pale hand brushed against my face and caressed the dark swollen skin. "What did they do to you?" His wet orbs shown my reflection in both the dark spheres to see the dark discoloring around and under my left eye while the clothes I wore were torn in various placements. Smaller bruising appeared in a few other places just visible while I knew there was more hidden and lower down.

I despised my own reflection, everything about it reminded me of what all took place back in the room. Kaiba had given them only a small set of rules to follow before he had entrusted me to his bouncer rejects. Not to kill me and to use ANY force needed to get a confession. And damn it if those men weren't more then happy to fill out that order.

Somewhere in the distance the sound of a soft click pulled my gaze away from my pet's cola colored eyes to find several other men in suits aiming metallic weapons at us. Seto had ordered that my life was to be spared but Kura's wasn't anywhere on this request and these men looked trigger happy…

"Holy hell-" I would have went on but there was no time. With a sharp push, I shoved the albino male away from myself and winced as another intense burning sensation seared through the side of my right hand. "RA!" That bullet felt like a venomous snake bite more then lead!

The sound of reloading guns then stole my attention before I pushed the noise away to grab my precious thief's shirt collar. The pale male was dragged and forced to run behind me till I let go to let him catch up in pace as we both ran into the darkness.

Where either of us were going would have to be decided later but for right now, I only cared about getting the fuck out of this mess. Peeking from the corner of my eyes, I couldn't help but laugh as the sound of gun shots went off from far behind us.

Each step hurt and sent pain coursing through my veins but that didn't really matter just then, nor did the reason of how I gotten into this situation since I couldn't remember it just then anyway. Must have been the newly kindled fire in Kura's eyes that sent a odd feeling of pleasure to my tainted soul. He was pissed at someone and they were going to regret it. If Seto was fearful for his life then he'd piss himself if Bakura ever got a hold of him…

(Bakura saved Marik only to be saved by Marik in the end. Fun isn't it? Confused, possibly. Leave me a message or review and i promise to answer any questions you have about this. Or just any questions in general like 'Where do babies come from?'. Heh heh, thanks for reading this... Ja.)


	25. Wounded confessions

The night was growing rich in dark hues of navy blue transiting into amethyst as footsteps reverberated at a maddening pace. Though the gunshots had long ended, I could still hear the mechanical clicking of rounds being shot off taking place inside of my head. The burning pain in my arm now starting to act up since danger appeared to be at it's minimum. 

"I-I think… we're out of… danger… for now…" The thief had risked his own hide to save mine and thanks to our sprint into the heart of the city, it was safe to say we both were a little winded. "Let me have a.. look at.. Your arm," my rescuer hissed once he had took in a few deep breathes. His voice slowly working itself back to normal speaking as time ticked on.

I would have obliged to his request if it weren't that he had already jerked my arm from my side for him to examine. Soft digits glided across the tan flesh then circled around the source of pain only to dig into the wound.

"Bakura! What the heck do you think your doing?" I couldn't be sure if it was my yelling at him that put that snide scowl onto his mug or if it had been my immediate reaction to wrench the wounded limb from his hold to my side. "That hurt!"

The albino yami rolled his eyes in his sockets as he simultaneously placed his hand tainted with my own blood to his hip. "Of course it hurt. What did you expect it to do, tickle?" The soiled hand then left his side and rolled in a tight circle as if to point out just how obvious things were. "Now stop acting like you're eight and let me see your arm." The crimson liquid on his hand was quickly drying as he reached out for me.

How was it possible for me to want him for maybe a shred of comfort when in captivity, yet now that I'm free, want to push him away? Grudgingly, I turned my head as the other took hold of the injured limb once more. This somehow felt more humiliating then being beaten by Seto's goons. Perhaps it was due to the fact I actually knew Bakura and didn't want him or anyone I knew to see me this way for that matter.

My eyelids snapped shut as the freezing fingers stroked me in the most curious way, as if he were caressing an ancient memory unless if it was just my imagination running wild. "Grr-uh!" Instinct to pull free kicked in yet again as an invading item pushed into the hole, making the bullet run in a tad more.

What in Ra's name was that baka doing? One eyelid crept open to find a pale hand clamped near the wound while it's lightly bloodied partner seemed to be holding up Kura's chin. The tips of two fingers resting inside of the owner's mouth. What on earth!

As if startled, the white haired thief blinked once he knew that I had finally dared to see what he was up to. "By Zorc, it's amazing," the lad murmured weakly. What was amazing was that this nut was sampling my blood! "You're soul is drenched in dark desires but you somehow have attained a piece of innocence all this time…"

"The spirit of the ring must have lost his touch, I am far from innocent," I argued without moving away like part of me desired. Backing away would show weakness now since I chose to start up this little spat. "I'll prove it to you." One of the saliva coated digits pressed up to my lips.

"There's no need to argue with me Mariku." Being called by that name formed a growl in my tightening throat. Why not just call me 'Cuddle-muffin' instead or better yet ask me to grovel at your feet and beg for attention?

Sharp needles dug into the area around my wound as a low hiss spilled out, lightly melting into a tiny groan of evil delight. Glaring to the source of misplaced delight revealed that the needles in my skin were actually my pet's teeth crunching down into my exposed sunbathed forearm. The other's hot tongue skirted across nearly knocking me over in my state of confusion.

Kura's drew back once his teeth unleashed and lifted up his head with a clearly amused grin. "Don't defy your urges Mariku…" Gods, did he HAVE to keep calling me that? Wasn't it the slightest bit easier to say 'Marik' rather then 'Mariku'? His hips pivoted just enough for his groin rock against my lower region.

"Oh Ra," yes he was my favorite god to swear by. "What are you doing to me?" The pain in my arm now a minute priority. The thief's chilly hands snuck into the backside of my shirt, gliding around freely under the black garment. When they had found their way there I-I honestly can't recall seeing them leave my arm…

The pale man purred content as he leant in closer, placing his chin upon my shoulder. "I'm sorry about what happened back there.. Before this all happened…" Four blazing trails of heat raced down underneath my muscle shirt. "But you still owe me for giving you your new body and I still want my payment for it."

Wait, he still thought that I owed him for this vessel when he was the cause of why it had been taken away from me in the first place? "No," I grunted while pushing the silver haired thief king off. Anger now radiating from his pours while hunger for his touch was returning to me. Why would whatever I do hurt me if I shove him away or embrace the stupid baka?

"Why do you insist on doing this? You keep fighting off your inner desires to guard what little innocence you have left. Why bother?" The male hissed as he threw his arms into the air. Obviously he was pissed off at me for something I supposedly did wrong. "Give up your last piece of purity to me!"

Shaking my head, I was at a loss of words. How was I to give him anything when I didn't want to let alone had no such innocence to hand over? "I want to go home." No I didn't, I wanted to change the conversation, in fact I just wanted to stop talking and be anywhere but in this alleyway or back home.

"You belong to me, you're meant to be with me Marik." The poor thing has lost his mind finally, why did he change when around me? He was so different when we first started to hang out together and I personally enjoy being around him even though I refused to admit it but something happened… I can't explain it but part of me wanted that Kura back while darkness wanted to see where this side of Kura was going with things.

"What makes you so sure that I'm just going to hand over my life to you?" One had to be damn well insane if they ever thought I was going to bow to their will and give up my freedoms. "We shouldn't even be talking like this-" The albino thief growled to disrupt my sentence.

"If it weren't for me we wouldn't be here right now and you'd be back there getting the pouf knocked out of your hair!" The yami snarled while moving back another step. "I could have stayed home and just let you get yourself out, after all you did a pretty good job on your own. They only shot you half a dozen times!" he spat.

I glared over to one side trying to think of ways to counteract his ranting but was vastly coming up with nothing. What could I possibly say to him, he was right… And I didn't want the pouf knocked out of my hair, I liked it was it was!

There couldn't be anything to contradict a single word he'd throw at me. "If you're not going to help me out now when I need you most then… Then I'll solve everything on my own, isn't nothing new to me," the last few words lowered in octave as I turned my back onto the other whom had saved me.

What did it matter if I walked out now, the bastard let me run out the first time which got me into this infernal mess. "M-Marik! Where the hells do you think you're running off to?" Was this a trick question? I shook my head to dismiss it and kept on walking.

"I'm tired of this insanity, I'm going to go and," and what? "Find myself," I finished. Perhaps it was the best thing to do…

"NO!" The rush of footsteps quickly died just as soon as they had seemed to have started. The other's arms wrapped around my waist causing me to look down to see the thief slipping downward. "I'm not letting you go Marik, I can't afford losing someone else that I love," the pale male muttered after rubbing his face into my pant leg when he had finally hit the ground with both knees.

"What?" I was curious now, a little surprised as e appeared to be trying to scale himself back up and grabbed onto my back pocket.

Kura looked up with sad eyes then turned his face to the side in silence. So now he wasn't going to answer me? My left hand stretched out and caressed his chin and turned him back to look at me. His brown orbs rolled over to the side to glance away.

"Why do you do this to me?" I couldn't help but ask. I can't take this punishment of him going all ballistic on me one minute then upset and clingy the next. "What's wrong with you?" He was always ranting on about how unpredictable I could be but seemed to harbor no clue as to how he could be the same way to me!

I waited in silence waiting for the lad to look at me until I grew tired of waiting and turned his head again. "So you want to know why I'm this way?" Well no shit isn't that what I had requested to hear? The pale skinned yami closed his eyes. "I have had everything I loved taken away from me by the pharaoh, everything! Do you honestly think I'm going to let anyone take you away from me like that freak Seto Kaiba or even your own hikari?"

Bakura's shoulders shook slightly as he started sobbing. Old memories seem o be coming back to him or something of that sort but this was kind of frightening. I never seen him shed a tear before and he looked to be on the verge of this terrible emotion.

"Bakura I… Stop acting like a hikari and get up!" I hissed lowly while taking a hold under his armpits and pulled the pet up. "Nothing is something so no matter what you lose you will always have something." Okay, that quite possible made no sense whatsoever but it did to me! Sort of…

"I can't lose you and I won't," Ryou's yami hissed. His sharp fingernails sunk into my pant leg like claws. Gods, how was it that the pain he inflicted on me was bittersweet while everything else I felt hurt like a kick to the balls?

A chuckle emitted from my throat. "You can't lose me pet. I'm to selfish to give up something once I have it but I think you've finally done it." He looked up in confusion. "I want you to be mine Bakura." A smirk pulled at the corners of my lips.

"You 'want' me?" The thief hissed out. "Can't you tell me what I want to hear like you did before even if it's a lie?" Oh fuck, were we going to fight all damn night? I was nearly beaten to death back there and we both could have died but no, we were here fighting over nothing! Nothing is something, oh shut up brain!

"I love you, are you happy?" I hissed as the other arose to his feet. "I bloody love you and would shave my head for you if it meant anything to you!" I'd have to be bound down with chains and even then I doubt those would keep me down long enough for a razor to even graze my head.

Bakura frowned and clasped his arms tighter about my midsection. "Prove it to me then." Oh Anubis no…

"I'm not shaving my head right this second Bakura," I mused and sighed. As if I would want to anyway like I told myself not even half a second ago.

"No you idiot! I like you hair as it is!" the other snarled before giving a soft chuckle. "Oh god you're so childish, I'd give almost anything to be the one to take it away from you…" I grinned sinisterly. Did he truly want to be the one to break and take all I owned from me?

"… I'll give you the chance then on one condition…" My angel of hell looked up annoyed at the proposed catch. "You have to get us back home because I'm not losing my pants here in the street." The look of annoyance melted away to one of satisfaction.

"It's a deal. This way…" I blinked after being jerked after the male. Was he this eager to attempt at ruining my soul? Oddly enough, though I've been through a living hell and back after being shot several times, chased into the heart of the city and slightly pushed around by this murderous madman.

My own chuckling filled my head, why was this so amusing and why was I wanting him more? Reaching around the other's waist after catching up in his pace, I moved my hand down and squeezed his rump. That tint of red to his face was adorable for some reason. "Get used to it, I have a feeling you're going to have to get a restraining warrant on me later tonight…"

(I'm sure I made millions of spelling errors as well as grammar mistakes. I didn't bother checking over it... Sorry for that but tell me, should I end this here? Part of me wants to while another half says there's more to be done, it's just that I'm not sure what you readers want and I am kind of getting blank from lack of insteration. Please give me ideas if you want more of this story! Also, anyone can post reviews now that I fixed it some anyone can do so. Thanks to two of my readers. Thank you both, you know whom you are. Also, appologizing is difficult for me, so appreciate that I did such a thing! Now, tell me what exactly am i supost to do with this tale of twisted romance...)


	26. Romeo and Juliet

Upon our way home we have seen one car drive past, it's flame red taillights created a shade of rich ruddy hue over everything till it turned the corner and the few streetlights because the only faint source of light. 

The moon quiet possibly out but hidden by the thick cloud that had somehow formulated without me noticing them before as we walked to our destination. Running now over rated since I was told to save my energy for later because I would 'need' it.

The truth was, thanks to that video I was feeling a bit more then hesitant at wanting to even attempt such a feat. Heck, those stupid videos of people diving into a ravine with nothing but a cord wrapped about their midsection felt like it would be a less painful thing to try… And those things didn't bring the person back up all the time!

"Mariku, something's bothering you isn't there?" A small smile to his face as he proposed the question. "You know we don't have to do this," The white haired yami murmured lowly under his breath. His tone full of desire to keep going on with our original plan and disappointment if we didn't.

Backing out wasn't a choice, he wanted more then my word to place his faith into. "I want to Bakura," just as much as I wanted to be ran over by another cursed vehicle but with my luck that could happen at any given moment. "I'm just wondering… Why Seto's cult of morons haven't found us by now. It's not like they are that lazy to not even try to follow us…"

"You're being paranoid, besides, I'm going to visit and leave a nasty little present for our dear Kaiba," the CEO's name must have been like sucking on a lemon for the poor yami while the idea however had left a smirk on his face. That same conniving look that haunted my nightmares but him all the more desirable.

The high-pitched shrill cry of rubber on asphalt squealed, cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter. My natural response was to look up but I hated what I saw. Headlights blazed brightly but it didn't take much thought at all to know what direction they were going let alone what the target was.

"Bakura, move!" I hissed out while clasping a hand onto the loose fabric of his sleeve and running towards the side walk. Ra, was there ever a time when I could walk on the street and not have cars coming at me like I was the world's only living magnet? Both of our bodies stumbled to regain balance as we grabbed the other to keep from crashing down into the ground head first.

As annoying as the first screech was, it was the second one that sent a bout of anger coursing though my mind. "Am I fucking paranoid now? Still think I'm over reacting?" I cried out before setting off into a dead run after letting go of him. He could run on his own two feet if he wanted to keep from looking like a piece of road kill.

Heavy breathing came from along side of me as our hunt began. "I believe you already, no need to rub it in!" the albino male hissed. His dark eyes looked over for half a second before gazing off. "This way!" Bakura hissed before cutting off to the other side of the street in a diagonal angle.

My shadow was turning and now running out in front of me giving me a good clue that the baka who attempted to run us down was now back on my trail. Shoot, there was no other choice but to follow that beautiful idiot of mine.

"Hold on!" With that said I went in pursuit of the thief who just jumped up, taking a hold of the top of a fence and leapt over it like it was nothing. There was no way in heck I could- VROOM! Without hesitation I copied my pet's example, I climbed the fence and landed onto the other side. Funny how the possibility of getting killed allowed anyone to do such things by creating some extra adrenalin.

Scanning the yard I just jumped into, I looked around for my pet to catch a glimpse of his black jacket fleeting around the corner. He was muttering something about my place not being to far from here… "Bakura!" Why wouldn't he respond to me?

Clump. That blood chilling noise was that of a car door slamming shut. "They went this way," and that was the voice of the damn bastard who's bullet had wounded my arm. Apparently he wasn't alone if he was pointing out where we were going, that or the idiot enjoyed hearing his own voice.

"Bakura!" I blurted out louder while rounding the corner and froze in my tracks at the vile sight before me. That would be a good reason not to respond back I thought as the figure holding my angel of darkness stood at my house doorstep. The barrel to a small handgun now pressed to his temple.

My heart had sunk down into the bottom of my shoes only for my soul to keep it company at the touch of a hand grasping onto my shoulder. My wounded arm quickly snatched up and wrenched behind my back at a treacherous angle that it threatened to pop out of it's socket.

"This way punk, the boss isn't quite done with you yet." This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real! "He has a special little treat in store for your toilet brush haired friend as well." What? No! And Bakura didn't have hair like a toilet brush! It was more like a cascading waterfall of shimmering water in moonlight.

I couldn't protest since the pain running through my arm was flaring up like wild fire; other wise he'd be getting an earful of my famous Egyptian curses. If I remembered correctly, then this was the same idiot I cursed out last time, just wait until midnight… His guts would turn into locust and the little demon insects would gnaw their way free from the inside out. A most painful death I can assure…

With the 'helpful' hand from my oh so 'beloved' goon of Kaiba's, I was escorted into the familiar home. There on the floor in a growing puddle of crimson lay two motionless bodies; one tan with blonde hair the other pale like a corpse with tainted snow white hair. My breath was caught in the middle of my throat.

"You dumb fuck! You killed my hikari! You killed both of them!" Screamed out my partner. His voice choking back as tears started to form in his eyes. I knew he liked his hikari more then he'd admit just like I did my own. If anything, Malik was my life support and anchor to keep me in existence. Without him I would have been dead and remained so a long time ago.

Snorting, the brunet haired male caught the attention of everyone. "No, I'm afraid only the pale one is, the other one is as good as dead though," he chuckled lowly. The end of the weapon pressed closer to Kura's temple to stop him from moving around in anger.

A deep groan came from off the floor. Turning my eyes to the direction the noise had come from I made the connection that one of the rich bastard's men had kicked my tan light in the side, his body has rolled over and was now facing up towards the ceiling. Thick rich blood poured out from his chest while a cut to his throat ran red as well.

This was a pathetic and sickening sight even for me. "Mar-Marik…" Oh please don't let him be talking to me. "I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to let this happen," he whispered before coughing. Blood splurged out as he curled tighter up into fetal position.

"Hikari, don't say any more," I demanded. It was surprisingly painful to see him this way, no one was meant to hurt my tan light other then me! He wasn't meant to die on me!

A look of pure pain fixed itself upon the blonde other's face. "I'm sorry.. Sorry I'm not how you want me to be… I only wanted to-to be the one to… to love y-" My eyes widened in shock as a black handle jutted out from my hikari's throat. His sentence left unfinished as I could feel his soul depart from his body, our ghost of a bond vanishing away as his head lulled off to one side and rested in place.

"You son of a bitch! You killed him! You took away my hikari, MY hikari!" As if the fruitcake knew what a hikari was let alone believed in such things but that didn't matter. Malik was dead an in the spirit world with Ryou.

The rich brunette should have been terrified by the deep rage that turned inside of me, I was already formulating my own plan of action in eliminating him from the face of this miserable planet. "You think I have taken everything away from you do you? Then allow me to prove you wrong by erasing the last thing you hold closest to your heart."

The fizz to my torment sent my heart skipping two beats. "No, you can't do that!" I watched as the billionaire pulled back the hammer to his handgun with his thumb. The lock clicked to keep the hammer up as his index finger rested lightly on the trigger.

"I believe I can do anything I want. Bakura was it? I suggest you say your last goodbye, you have five seconds," the smug blue eyed jerk muttered. A frown now was displayed on both of their faces. "One…" The countdown was on and there was nothing I could really do seeing how I was held back.

My thief of my affections locked eyes with me that revealed everything in the silence. I know he loved me, for once it actually felt like he did so and we were the only thing left in this world now that meant anything to each other.

"…Five…" The number rang off like a gunshot in itself before the real thing. My ears rang numb as my heart had stopped beating. I was dead now on the inside now that I had lost everything that even mattered the slightest to me.

Ryou was one of the fewest friends I ever had. Malik, though he had his own violent outbreaks and a mouth that could hide a whole orange in it because it was so bloody big, was one of the few who even attempted to put up with me. He was also the one who brought me into this world, without him I wouldn't have been able to meet Bakura. The snowy haired male that stolen my heart and all it held just like he said he wanted to… And now… Now he was dead as well. I was alone just like I have felt from the very beginning.

"It's time for us to go take him back to the station, right boss?" The voice from behind me questioned. At least I think it was from the scatter brain behind me, it might have been the other goon. Heck if I knew, I didn't really care anymore. My while existence felt pointless now more then ever before.

"I think my work here is done.. Let this be a lesson to you Marik, no one attempts to take my life without losing the things that give them life…" His cold words stung as he pushed the pale yami away from himself. His lifeless corpse collapsed onto the floor, his eyelid closed. "Enjoy your house of corpses."

My arm felt a faint hint of cold air as the buffoon released me. All three of the intruders exited as if they didn't witness or take part in this ruthless act and killing spree. My knees felt weak and it didn't take long for them to give and send me to the floor. My eye burned but no tear would dare fall, I never have experienced crying nor would I ever but this was the closest I have came to it.

My violet eyes looked over the scene and I shook my head sadly. How could this all have happened when all Kura and I wanted to do was prove how much we loved each other but no, I messed up somewhere to make Seto think I was trying to kill him and so in misunderstanding, he took away everything…

The millennium item hanging from my hikari's belt loop. Reaching out I plucked it free as if it were a welting flower and examined the shiny golden object. "What did I do to piss off the gods to make them do this to me?" I frowned as the handle slipped off the rod and the sennen item went up into the air and claimed its final victim…

I jumped with a start to find that everything around me was dark, a deep gray color and felt like a hole was deep in my beating muscular organ. "Ryou, hikari?" I whispered not sure if this was the realm of darkness coming to claim my soul at long last or if it were someplace worse. "Bakura?"

A light groan drifted up from in front of me. "What is it?" He murmured lazily. The light of a few stray rays from the moon seeped in from the cracks in the blinds to the window making his jagged hair glow softly in the pale light.

He was alive, the whole thing was nothing but a nightmare. "I love you," a small smile pulled at the far corners of my lips. My arm that lay around his waist pulled him closer into myself as my left leg slipped up in-between his own.

"I know you do…" he whispered softly before giving off muffled yawn. The once mighty king of thieves shifted a little before settling down into a more comfortable position, his face now looking towards me. "I love you too Mariku…" The lad leaned forwards and brushed his lips against my cheek before his head rested back down against the pillow.

His soft snore indicated that he had fallen back asleep once more. The memory of our adventure back home was only half true in my dream. I was paranoid of Seto's freaks trying to find us but they never came, thus the hikaris were fine and obviously my demon of light was perfectly fine as well.

"Goodnight," I whispered softly before closing my own eyes to attempt on trying my own hand at getting back to sleep. My night was rough but only because we had to talk our hikaris into accepting that we were both fine and that took work to convince them that a bullet wound was nothing that couldn't easily be treated.

It was after that when we had convinced them to go out to play with Yugi. Neither really wanted to but amazing Malik pulled Ryou along, for some reason I knew that he had some clue as to what was going on and had accepted it. That left Kura and I to do as we had planed.

Our little romp had went far better then expected, in f act I got to be the one of top but only because I refused to surrender for any less. Our cries of passion filled the house, mixing about with the music Bakura had put on to 'set the mood' as he explained. One didn't need music once they started to make their own…

"Aishiteru Kura-kun…" the words faded into the night as I myself has let the world melt away into the land of slumber again. This time not into a nightmare but a once peaceful dream of a picnic involving my lover and our hikaris. Normally that would have been the nightmare in itself but now I realized just how much each meant to me…

(How is this for an ending? I would continue on but I am really out of ideas for this so I'm afraid this is my true final entry for this story. Sorry to disappoint those of you who wanted me to write a lemon but I honestly tried to write one and each piece turned into a giant pile of rubbish! So after going insane and freaking out about it over the past several days I sat down and came up with this in several hours. Yes hours, I type really slow when it comes to stories and I had to edit MANY things and fix a few trillion words because I was so nervous that I was misspelling basically every word I put up including their names. Shame on me for letting this pressure drive me crazy. Now my sweet moonlight that I write in is slowly turning into the rays of the golden sun... Anyway, do review this and if you truely enjoy my work then maybe you'd like my other story about Marik and Ryou and if I'm really lucky, I just might make a sequal to this or maybe a whole new story involving this beautiful pair of phychos, alright? Well, Ja my loyal readers. I thank you all for taking the time to read this, all comments are fair, mean or not. Ja now...)


End file.
